


【授权翻译】Knight Takes King / 骑王骑士

by ayarainheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 力量Play, 半自愿, 可疑的道德问题, 商人Castiel, 小白脸Dean, 平行世界, 微虐, 恐慌发作, 意外的幸福同居, 意外的恋爱关系, 慢热, 提及次要角色死亡, 支配/服从, 支配者Dean, 敌人到情人, 暗示使用毒品, 服从者Castiel, 窒息play, 简要提及过去的关系（Castiel/Inias）, 粗暴性爱, 糟糕的父亲, 酗酒
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 105,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayarainheart/pseuds/ayarainheart
Summary: Castiel Sant'Angelo有着完美的生活。他年轻，英俊，事业有成，是高盛公司的CEO。住在上东区的豪华公寓里，可以看到中央公园的全景。他把他的名牌领带按照颜色分类，厨房保持一尘不染。所有一切均如他所愿：整洁，有序，高效。直到Dean Winchester出现。一次在乌烟瘴气的同性恋酒吧里的一夜情、和Sam的毒品问题，导致Dean和Castiel达成了一项双方均无法拒绝的交易。另一次命运的扭转，致使他们开启了同居生活。从此再也没有什么整洁、有序和高效。相反的，Castiel的生活永远被派、Dr. Sexy，盒装葡萄酒和外卖所颠覆。Dean成为了他的世界末日，充满噪音和混沌。虽然他似乎无法去在意——尤其当Dean以那种方式触碰他的时候。这是一个关于放手和敞开心扉、关于爱情和它的力量——足以让一个人的生活变得更美好的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkforetold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkforetold/gifts).
  * A translation of [Knight Takes King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204380) by [darkforetold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkforetold/pseuds/darkforetold). 



> Many thanks to darkforetold for letting me translate this beautiful story into Chinese! <3

“我 **不** 想听你的 **借口** 。”Castiel对着电话咆哮道。

“掩护费是10美元。”

他递给保镖一叠现金，推开他走了过去，把手机换到另一侧的耳边。“给我 **仔细地** 听好了……”

“我们有扒手。也许最好把你的钱包放在你的正面口袋里——”

“——如果在明天早上六点整，关于收购德雷珀·拉金的财务分析报告没有出现在我的桌上，我个人会保证你永远也别想继续在华尔街工作。听明白了吗？”他点点头。“ **很好** 。别他妈让我失望。”

Castiel挂断了电话，把手机扔进了前袋里。他大步走在冗长、黑暗的走廊上，某种火热而具有侵蚀性的东西自他的血管里涌出，伴随着音乐声跳动。一笔七百五十亿美元的交易掌握在废物员工手里——真他妈的完美。这令他咬牙切齿。推开门进入大厅，想要勒死某个人—— **任何人** ——的冲动彻底消失不见了。

东村的低级同性恋酒吧， **边缘** ，以充满肉欲的热浪吞没了他。它那厚重、污浊的空气填满了他的肺部，令他兴奋不已。这让他想要迅速地找到一个对象，干得昏天黑地，直到他忘记投资、金额、以及收购的事情。虽然他已经几个月没来过了，这里依然没有任何变化。这是一个典型的星期五夜晚。扭动的肢体堆满了地板。尿液和精液有如香水般装饰着空气。响亮、砰砰作响的舞曲层层穿透着这个场所，仿佛它是这间酒吧的命脉。暗色的墙壁，棕黑的地板，还有昏暗的灯光，鼓动着罪恶在每一个角落起舞。那红色字母组成的标示—— **禁止性行为** ——被所有人都无视了。墙上挂着裸男的照片，两名跳着摇摆舞的男孩彼此沉溺于对方，抚摸着、抓揉着……这是极致的绝望，饥渴，和放荡。

黑暗中，有人抓了他的屁股，但他基本没有在意。任何来 **边缘** 的人都不可能期望自己会在没有被咸猪手摸过的情况下离开——或者可能会被扒窃。他检查了一下他的西装裤，手机，钱包，钥匙，都在他的前袋里。个人物品非常安全，他走向了吧台——这时另一只手了伸过来，想要摸他的屁股。他向下伸出手去挡住它，但他的速度还不够快。冒犯者咧嘴大笑着，抓了个满手，Castiel以某种足以使恶魔颤栗的表情拒绝了他。在阿玛尼西装和领带的装饰下，他线条清晰，轮廓分明。像是在一群饥饿的狮子中间被盯梢的瞪羚。像是某种奖励，某项挑战。他非常聪明，知道自己会吸引更多不必要的注意。

在吧台，玻璃杯叮当作响，饥饿的眼神虎视眈眈。一阵笑声传来，关于性的谈话使得空气中回荡着兴奋而低沉的嗡嗡声。他坐下后，点了一杯酒。音乐声停止后，交合的声响从厕所里传出。更多的男人抓住了对方，亲吻着。有人在角落里呻吟出声。音乐再次响起，那些声音在一波鼓点声和歌声中消失殆尽。

他一口饮下了那杯酒，点了第二杯，任由它在胃中燃烧。某些东西……让他情不自禁顺着肩膀瞥去——想到有人可能正在注视着他，这背叛意志般的行为令他的脊椎一阵颤栗。一大群人看向了他，包括一张特殊的面孔。他的心跳不禁加速。棕色头发，长度刚好可以掠向一侧，又恰好可以露出他的眼睛。暗蓝灰色的眼睛，带着恳求的眼神，总是渴求着比他所能给予的更多的东西。

他转回身，喝下了他点的第二杯酒，随后加了第三杯。他的胃抽痛着，拧结着，虽然四分之一的原因是烈酒本身引起的。剩余的则是……

他缓缓地、小心翼翼地呼出一口气。在他身后，一双眼睛正计算着、剖析着，一片一片地把他扯碎。思量着接近狮子的最佳方式——犹如数年前，那个以相同方式接近他、将他撕成碎片，留下他半死不活的人。 **他** 是他再也不向任何人袒露爱意的全部原因。他们的关系变得复杂，一团糟。在那戏剧般的尘埃落定后，他知道，孑然一身才是他更好的归宿。

在他喝下第三杯酒之后，那个人悄悄地走到了他身旁。靠近着他，近到足以闻到他的古龙水——廉价，俗气——透露了他的身价。无论他是谁……都不是Castiel曾以为的那个人。欣慰和失望的复杂情绪浇灭了他腹中的悸动。

Castiel斜眼瞥着他，缓缓地打量着他的身形，直至他的脸蛋。棕色刘海下露出的蓝眼睛回应着他的凝视，那是一位刚刚才二十岁的男孩。纤弱的骨架，下颚上有少许胡茬。差不多算是漂亮的类型。当然不是那个和他有着整整两个月风流韵事的会计——不，不是Inias，但外形非常相似。

男孩微笑着，露出了他的酒窝，却是一种错误的方式。他的自信并不比一条浅浅的小溪深多少，并且他的设计师品牌赝品服装简直是对他纤细身形的侮辱。呆呆的、直愣愣的凝视——他就像一头巨象那样显眼，带着欲望，粗野无礼。他想把他操到他意识到自己还有自尊，剥去他孩子气的魅力，把他变成一个男人。那时，他忘了自己为什么会到这里来：被干到他连路都走不了。一时间，他所能想到的便是揪起这个男孩的头发，强迫他跪下，然后填满他的嘴。看着他蓝色的、半掩的双眼，在吮吸他的阴茎时变得深黯。

他年轻的追求者对他说了些什么，却被这喧闹的音乐声所淹没。当音乐声终于停下，他又进行了一次尝试。

“你是做什么的？”

那便是他的计划：闲谈。可预测的，毫无成效的。

“投资。”

“投资？用钱吗？”他的那个和Inias看起来很相似的男孩看起来不知所措。“你在这样一个低级的场所做什么？”

**狩猎。**

他的嘴唇一本正经地弯了弯，男孩对着他露出一个带着酒窝的微笑。“我可以请你喝一杯吗？”

他的声音微微颤抖，男孩紧张地动了动身体。他向一侧甩了甩头，让头发不要挡住自己的眼睛——他的眼睛闪烁着，蓝色的暗影中充满了希望，向他叙述着一切。男孩是有多希望干掉他的第一头鲨鱼，尽管他只是一条小小的孔雀鱼；男孩是如何荡漾在充满食人鱼的海洋里。那份天真无邪让他再次想起了Inias。让他想起了他的会计是如何……美妙地乞求着他，如何饥渴地想要讨好他。还有他时常发出的那些声音。

Castiel温柔地抚摸着他的前额，拨开了他脸前的头发。男孩露出了一个带着献身意味的微笑，闭上了眼睛。当Castiel把手指插入他的发丝间，更为用力地抓起了他的头发，他不禁呻吟出声。他永远都不会像Inias一样，极度柔韧，在他手里宛如一团黄油。他无法熔铸或塑造他，也无法被他用敬仰上帝一般的眼神注视着他。他有着难以驾驭的火焰，风险超过了回报。最终，他将会失望。男孩永远都不会和Inias有任何相似。他会像一个廉价的替代品一样被留在床上。如果他有时间，如果他有耐心，如果他会在意，他会欣然地让他逐渐崩溃——若他不想让自己再一次变得破碎不堪的话。

Castiel放开了他。“你最好把注意力花在别的地方。”

音乐再次响起。

“但我想要你……”耳边传入了这句话。

男孩的手突然伸向了他的下体，但他没能得逞。Castiel抓住了他，紧紧地捏着他的手腕，直到他那近乎漂亮的脸蛋因为痛苦而扭曲起来。

“想要和得到是两件不同的事， **孩子** 。”

他是否有在音乐声中听到他的话，已经无关紧要了。男孩接受了暗示，可怜巴巴地收回了手，消失在人群中，留下了一个空着的高脚凳。饥渴的眼神有如成群的蝗虫向他袭来。他瞪了一眼他的潜在追求者之一，示意他退开，然后点了另一杯酒。在酒保还没把杯子放下前，他就夺过酒杯一口饮下。那个男孩和他的会计看起来这般相似，而在过了这么久之后，对于见到他的这个念头——令他烦躁不安。而他无法自控的事实进一步地加深了他的焦躁。

他深深地呼出一口气，沿着肩膀瞥过去，突然极度渴望找到某个人。任何人。熊男，美少年，这里应有尽有，彼此就像玻璃上的吸盘一般相互吸引。有比他年长很多岁的男人，也有一些和他年龄相仿的男人，还有些更年轻的男孩——他们全都看起来毫无吸引力，但是如果有必要的话，总有一个人会凑合。

角落里坐着一个落单的熊男，灰色头发，大约比他大十来岁的样子，身板结实，足以把他粗大的鸡巴深深地捅到他的身体里，直至他被撕裂。他想到了一个计划，并且那要比刚才那个男孩的计划简单许多：把这个魁梧的男人拖到厕所里，然后让他操一回他迄今为止见过的最棒的屁股。

伴随着一声低沉的隆隆声，他的计划改变了。

那个声音来自酒吧的入口，甚至盖过了音乐声。不是人类的声音，而是个“怪物”。由钢骨架组成的机械，在街灯下反射着铬色的光芒。那并不是一辆车——至少，不是这几年的制品——而是一辆摩托车。引擎转动的声音有如咆哮的野兽。然后，那个声音消失不见了，音乐声再次刺入耳膜。他等待着，盯着那面夹在黑色走廊和大厅间的墙壁。他随时都可能会出现在角落——那位身形有如机械般硬实的摩托车主，有着足以把他干到失去神志的力量。

他本期待那是一个胸肌发达的男人。体格魁梧，有着树干般粗壮胳膊的男人。面容严厉，可能是个胡子男。然而走进来的那人却完全不是。他个子很高，有着一张属于T台模特的脸；锐利的下颚线条、颧骨和美好、干净的皮肤。他的黑色T恤紧紧贴在他的身上，褪色的牛仔裤微妙地塑出了他的臀部曲线。完美，男人中的典范，迈着自信的罗圈腿大摇大摆地向他走来，脸上的微笑更是超越自信，就好像他知道自己值得被爱慕。甚至连他的牛仔靴和手臂上的纹身都为他平添几分性感。

性感，却不是他的类型。他更喜欢平庸的，容易被忘怀的类型。想要某种坚实而朴素的，而不是明艳动人的。这个男人是他最不喜欢的那种美人：那种会在夜晚过后，深深侵入他的皮肤，驻留在他脑海里的类型。这类美人不该被匆忙地擦肩而过，而是应该像陈年红酒或是五星级餐厅里的九道佳肴般，品上数小时。奢侈类型的美人，是一种投资。

他没有时间来进行投资。

但那份“投资”却有时间来找 **他** 。滑坐进他身侧的位置，仿佛他们两人毫无疑问是一对。单凭这份亲近，Castiel就已经能分辨出他的与众不同。他是纽约市繁忙冰冷街道上的一阵温暖夏日微风。他令人舒适的倾身并没有回避肢体上的接触。他没有抗拒。两人的胳膊相互触碰了一下，而在那触碰的一秒内，他想象着自己是在其他什么地方。远离音乐，远离烈酒，远离黑暗角落里的阵阵呻吟。在某个更为美妙的地方。在床单之下，紧贴着他的皮肤，温暖而令人满足。

他眨眨眼，抬头看着他。他的皮肤在他——绿色？——眼眸的注视下微微泛红，然后彻底融化在这个漂亮的陌生人的微笑中。他的笑容里没有纽约市的凛冬。他的笑容里也没有凶恶和尖锐——他若是在华尔街上长大，定会是相反的模样。他的笑容真诚、明亮，直达眼底，让他的眼眸因这份笑意而闪烁着。他脸上的表情写满了恶作剧，诉说着，他将会以一生的时光来为他的魅力和那个令人窒息的微笑而感到心碎。

“Dean。”他美丽的陌生人说道，指指自己。又露出一个半是自鸣得意的笑容。

“Lucas。”他撒了个谎。

“Lucas，”Dean重复道，“我请你喝一杯吧。”

不，他的计划改变了。Castiel站起身。他本以为他会让自己保持大脑清醒，离开这里，永远不要回头。丢下他的投资，丢下他美丽的陌生人，然后去找某些风险……更小的人。但矗立在那儿，和他这般接近，彼此的身体因为双方间的热潮而燃烧着……被他操干的念头让他的下体情不自禁硬了起来。他好奇着这样的一具身体会对他做出些什么。他美丽的陌生人会如何激烈地干他。无论是在上方，还是下方，都无关紧要。无论Dean的要求是什么，无论他期望的方式是什么。对他的欲念让他的后颈毛发直竖，胳膊上起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。他艰难地吞咽着。空气变得干燥、闷热。无法分辨他究竟是否还在呼吸。不，他根本无法保持理智。他早已迷失。

Castiel向前倾身。他的嘴唇摩擦着他的耳廓。“让我们少说废话。你我都清楚我们为什么会来这里。”

Dean稍稍向内侧偏过头。两人近在咫尺，Dean看着他的眼睛，然后向下盯着他的嘴唇。在这近距离的凝视下，Castiel愈发地想要他。

“去你那儿？”

“不。”

Castiel向后撇了撇头。Dean的视线越过他，瞄向了厕所，然后又对上了他的视线。盯着他，就好像他在思考着，是否要从帝国大厦的楼顶纵身一跃。Dean舔了舔嘴唇，点点头。兴奋沿着他的血管翻涌奔腾。在这间屋子里，肾上腺素是最佳的毒品。

他们一同离开座位，走向了厕所。厕所里空荡荡的，比酒吧的其他地方要更为明亮，墙上挂着更多的裸男画报。混杂着尿液、粪便和精液的味道，让他头脑开始发昏。Dean从身后把他推进了唯一的那间隔间。在他们都踏入隔间后，关上了门。

Castiel转身面向他——Dean就像纸牌搭的房子一样压在了他身上。紧挨着他，他的身体宛如果冻般软化了，他们的额头贴到了一起，嘴唇近在咫尺，他几乎可以从Dean的呼吸里品尝到威士忌的味道。然后Dean伸出双手捧住了他的脸，拇指摩挲着他的颧骨。Castiel不想像他过去那样、爱上这份触摸，他不想让自己沉溺于这份触摸。在一个温柔不被允许的城市里，Dean却可以这么做。因为他，因为他的这份温柔，让他相信纽约市依然还是美丽的——就像他一样。

这里，在这更明亮的灯光下，他美得令人窒息。Dean是那种极其明艳的类型，使人上瘾、危险、并且绝对无法忘怀。雀斑点缀着他的鼻梁、脸颊，绿色的双眸热情洋溢——显然他不属于这里。他令人震惊，让人无法呼吸。更重要的是，他的美丽不仅仅存在于外表，那份美丽深藏于他的灵魂。

他一定是上帝最偏爱的宠儿。

Dean凝视着他的双眼，然后是他的双唇，开始前倾身体。他试图吻他，但未能得逞。这不是 **那样** 的。这应该是一场激烈的性爱，只发生在这里，然后在彼此的生命中消失。

“别。”Castiel阻止道。

Dean眯起了眼睛，眼神变得晦暗起来，也许明白了他所扮演的角色应该做些什么：一夜情，迅速、粗暴，不带任何感情。Dean把双手撑在了隔间的墙上。

“转过去。”

唇间传出的这份不容商量的命令，让他情不自禁转过身。 **为了免费的性交，呼唤着** ……在他的注视中，Castiel胡乱摸索着自己的皮带。汗津津的手指发着抖，从搭扣处滑落。Dean粗重、火热的鼻息喷在他的脖颈处，让他自己的阴茎因为不耐烦而跳动起来。他继续摸索着——如果有必要的话，他会用他见鬼的双手撕碎它。

他终于解开了他的皮带，任由长裤落到了地上，然后用手指扯下了内裤。那份期待令他的身体颤抖不已。他已然变成了他之前在酒吧里遇到的那个男孩：笨拙、 **贪婪** 而无礼，有如一团乱麻。

他的怀疑，他的思虑， **所有一切** ，在Dean触碰他的时候统统消失殆尽。

当Dean把胯部贴向他的时候，他近乎双腿发软。彼此的身体紧紧相贴，后背贴着前胸，使他差不多倒在了隔板上。Dean的嘴唇磨蹭着他的耳朵，陡然上升的肾上腺素令他头晕目眩。双手顺着他的大腿外侧游移着，然后裹住了他的阴茎，抚摸着——双手坚实而温柔地抚弄着他，仿佛他是精美、昂贵的瓷器。他会迷失在这双手中。他会迷失在Dean的怀中，感受着他以这样的方式触摸着他。

Castiel发出了一声哼哼。作为回应，Dean握紧了他的下体，用力地向上撸动了一下，拇指摩挲着湿润的头部。他有如黄油般融化在Dean的手里，在他怀中不住颤抖，渐渐崩溃。Dean用胳膊环抱着他的胸口，就好像他们是相恋数年的情人。温柔、不合时宜。一阵温暖的鼻息喷在他的后颈处，带着威士忌的醇香，是他的第一次警告。然后，两片嘴唇亲昵、温柔地落在他的皮肤上。Castiel闭上了眼睛，任由自己沉溺于这份纯粹，沉溺于他的纯真。一时间，他渴望这样，也只想要这样——然后，短暂的瞬间结束了。

伴随着一声低吼，Castiel向后挥动着肩膀。“见鬼，赶紧操我。”

Dean的胳膊像灌了铅一样沉了下去。一阵带着寒意的呼吸顺着他的脖子蜿蜒而上。当Dean不再用身体紧贴着他，Castiel突然感觉自己赤身裸体，渴求着对方的体温。再也没有温柔的触碰和柔软手指的摩挲，Dean抓住了他的左手手腕，猛地拧向上方。他银色的劳力士手表在厕所的灯光下闪烁着，耀眼而不合时宜。Dean猛地抽了一口气。这是一场判决，就和厕所现在的温度一样冰冷刺骨。

“劳力士？”他的手腕被粗暴地捏住了。“你是那群有钱的混蛋之一，是不是？总是把人呼来唤去，然后踩在他们头上，因为他们不像你这么优秀。”Dean的嘴唇摩擦着他的耳朵。“我打赌你一定很兴奋。”

Dean把他的手甩向了一边。随着一阵预示般的温热气息，Dean贴了上来，再次把手撑在了他的头部两侧，以隔板作为支撑。Castiel闭上眼睛，索求着他的温暖。弓起了脊骨，用他裸露的臀部磨蹭着Dean的裆部。Dean的胸中传来某种咕哝声——介于咆哮和呻吟之间。那听起来有如雷鸣，听起来就像是——

“是不是？”

——惩罚。

“是。”

Dean在他后颈处呼出一股气，犹如寒流爆发。在Dean的体内有着某种黑暗的力量，正是他需要的。那预示着疼痛和惩罚。此时此刻，他想要被惩罚。为了欺骗他的客户，对着他的员工撒谎而被惩罚；为了今日早晨羞辱一名窝在角落无家可归的妇女、然后解雇了他的前台而被惩罚——他甚至连她的名字都不记得——上周才来的，没有任何印象。每次他把某些人的生活搞得一团糟，他都感受到一阵急速蹿升的兴奋，并且他 **乐在其中** 。

Dean的嘴唇再次摩擦着他的耳廓。“告诉我，你想要我伤害你到什么程度？”

Castiel把脸贴在肮脏的隔板上。他的低语就像是春药，让他兴奋不已。他再次弓起了背，撅着屁股，宛如一只发情的猫。Dean艰难地透过鼻子呼着气，那股气息喷在了他的皮肤上。他又向着他靠近了几分，他的嘴唇如此接近，游移于啃咬或是亲吻的边缘。这一切——Castiel知道Dean有多厌恶他，就有多渴望他。

“你想要惩罚我，是不是？”

**因为富有而成功，因为视你这样的人群如粪土……**

“是的。”

“那就惩罚我吧，”Castiel低语着，“不要留情。”

**把我撕碎。**

Dean的微笑就像是他耳边的一把利刃。来自Dean体重的压力消失不见了。在他身后，响起了一连串冗长的声音：安全套包装的摩擦声，皮带被解开的声音，牛仔裤拉链拉下的声音，衣服掉落在污脏地板上的声音。包装撕裂的——

“不，”Castiel打断道，“不要套子。”

“你想死吗？”

“你有什么能够杀了我的东西吗？”

“除了我的大鸡巴？”Dean低吼着，“没有。你呢？”

“没有。”

半开的包装袋被扔到了地上，就像他们被抛弃的最后一丝神智一般。

Dean抓住了他的臀部，猛地向后拉扯，把火热的坚挺贴着他的屁股。他的手指掐着他的臀肉，留下了淤痕，但Castiel根本不在意。他太过专注于Dean戏弄他的方式，让他的下体滑过他的穴口，却没有像他迫切希望的那样长驱直入。那将他的最后一丝神志分崩瓦解。他所发出的声音——呻吟，呜咽，他不知道到底是什么——可悲地颤抖着。他需要他所有的一切，但Dean并不会把那些给他。Dean决心要惩罚他，再次用他炙热的阴茎扫过他的身体，在他的皮肤上留下一道燃烧般的痕迹。Castiel发起抖来。在他的颈部，Dean发出一声小小的声音，低沉而动人。

那是一场折磨，完全他妈的是折磨。那番戏弄，Dean的嘴唇磨蹭着他的耳朵——这使他近乎疯狂。Castiel向后摆动着臀部，动作顺畅，带着邀请，捕捉着Dean的阴茎带来的摩擦感。它的头部毫无阻滞地滑了进去，Castiel不禁喘息着。Dean便以那种方式戏弄着他，让他的阴茎冠部戳弄着他的褶皱，不再深入，然后拔了出来。他又一次用他的下体划过他的穴口，惩罚着他。

Castiel把脸靠在污脏的隔板上，他所发出的声音，每一次都愈发接近于绝望。因为Dean没有进入他的身体，把他晾在一边而愈发痛苦；又因为那感觉 **真他妈的棒** 而处于歇斯底里的边缘。而当Dean在毫无预警的情况下残忍地捅入他的身体、将他撑开时——

他哭喊了起来。并不是因为那份疼痛，根本就没有疼痛，也不是因为被撑开时的不适感——他哭喊出声，是因为他是如此难以置信地被 **填满** 了；是因为Dean的每一寸都进到了他的里面。他感到头晕目眩，他的脑袋因为肾上腺素而天旋地转。Dean向后晃动着臀部，慢慢拔出来，直到只留下头部，然后用尽全身的力气向前戳刺着。Castiel把脑袋撞在了隔板上，呻吟着，剧烈地喘息着。他的那份力量，那种感觉， **上帝** ，他现在比他过去所经历过的都要硬，湿润的前液自他两腿之间滑落。Dean的低吼声被酒吧的重低音音乐所淹没。又是一次如同第一次那般深入、迫切的戳刺。然后是第三次。缓慢、精心计算的，粗鲁的，带着一丝丝疼痛。Castiel发出了另一声呜咽。在他身后，Dean用力地抓着他的臀部。又一次惩罚即将到来。

“你是个为了鸡巴而存在的骚货？”

有一瞬间，那个问题让他疑惑不已，没能明白它的含义。因为他太过专注于Dean把身体撤得有多远，只有他的阴茎头部依然埋在他的体内——就好像他把它当作一样武器。如果他不按照Dean所想要的方式来回答他，如果他不按照Dean所需要的方式来回答他，他害怕Dean就会这样把他留在这里，孤零零的，赤身裸体。

Castiel以隔板作为支撑，向后把屁股贴向他。滚烫、粗壮的阴茎再次一寸一寸地滑入他的身体。他呻吟着，低沉、欲求不满的声音不堪入耳，又令人兴奋。Dean如此用力、如此残忍地戳弄着，使得Castiel不停撞到隔板上。那好疼——他 **喜欢** 这样。

“回答我。”

他幡然醒悟。他的意思只可能是，Dean是如何轻易地进入了他，他那里是有多松。连续数月，每天都用假阴茎来蹂躏自己：扩张着那里紧致的肌肉，训练它们到足以接纳任何尺寸的鸡巴。随着Dean深埋在他的体内，扩张着他，填满着他，Castiel几乎没有神志来回答这个问题。Dean抓着他的头发，用力向后拉扯着。被人操纵、凌辱、虐待所带来的那份颤栗，让他大口喘息起来。

“是的，”Castiel低声喃喃着，呼吸困难。“我就他妈的是个为了鸡巴而存在的骚货。”

空气突然发生了变化。某种……电流正在积蓄。十分危险。Dean向前倾身，身体贴着他的后背。当他的嘴唇再次触碰到他的耳廓，Castiel颤抖了起来。“我会毁了你，让你再也不会想要其他人，Lucas，”Dean宣布道，“没有人会像我这样给你带来这么好的感觉……”

Castiel再次呻吟出声。他相信他。Dean已经毁了他，在第一次戳刺的时候就在他身上留下了标记。在他美丽的陌生人之后，他将再也不会和以前一样。在遇到Dean之前，他喜欢平庸的，容易被忘怀的。而现在，他将会一直追寻那些足以让他丧命的美人。

他把自己的腿分得更开，调整着屁股的角度，好让Dean彻底地占有他，占有他所想要的任何东西、所有东西。Dean把他的头推向隔板，抓住他的左手手腕扯向后方，固定在了那里——然后撞击着他，直到他两眼发黑。快速，激烈，毫不留情的抽插，一次又一次，没有停息。这般节奏将他从内至外撕得粉碎，让他喘息着，挣扎着想要呼吸。这令人兴奋不已，简直是他所经历过的最为愉悦的事情。

Dean毫无怜惜地顶弄着他，比之前的任何人都要更为用力、更为深入地抽插着。就像是柔韧的面团，Dean扩张着他的身体，蹂躏着他，如此用力地操干着他，让他几乎透不过气。Castiel喘息着，露出痛苦的表情。Dean抓着他的头发，更为用力地操弄着他，在他身上留下各种淤痕。在那来自南方的阳光般的笑容之下，隐藏着有如罪恶般黑暗的野兽，带着绝对的支配欲，会令他的余生都为之分崩离析。这让他双膝发软。 **Dean** 让他双膝发软。

“你知道接下来会发生什么吗？”又是一次猛烈、残忍的抽插。“在我们完事之后，你就会一直渴望我的鸡巴。”

Dean松开了他的脑袋和手腕，抓住了他的两侧臀瓣——粗暴地操干着他的屁股。这简直是极乐：失去控制，彻底被摧毁，任由他人摆布，完全投降。那份快感几乎承受不住，他抓住了自己了无生气的下体，用手指快速、粗鲁地爱抚着它，直到它重现活力。Dean的大腿拍击着他的大腿。他自己的腿不住颤抖，他的胃拧结到一起。他可以闻到Dean的汗水味，他高昂的兴致，还能听到他低沉而暗哑的嘶吼，盖过了音乐声。Castiel紧紧握住了自己的下体，用力抚弄着它，直到近乎发疼……他再也无法承受更多这些了……激烈的性交，体内持续不断的摩擦感……和他抚摸着自己下身带来的快感。

在Dean低吼出声的时候，他彻底迷失了，溃不成军，在一次近乎致命的高潮中射了自己一手。一时间，Castiel沉浸在释放后的极乐中。然后，他的世界重新开始聚焦：Dean的精液沿着他的大腿内侧流淌而下；酒吧的音乐击打着墙壁；屎尿的臭味刺激着他的嗅觉。Dean早就把自己拔了出来，摸索着他的衣物。Castiel站在那里，喘不过气，肉体上得到了满足，但是——

手指插入了他饱受蹂躏的后穴。Castiel惊喘着，直挺挺地跳了起来。在他意识到之前，他被翻过身，粗暴地推到了隔板上。在厕所糟糕的灯光下，绿眼睛晦暗地闪烁着。然后，Dean笑了起来。不再是阳光般明亮、令人消除戒备的笑容。而是宛如毒蛇般致命的冷笑，充满了恶意。Dean泄恨般地把他的精液擦在了他的阿玛尼西装外套上。不仅如此，他还把它们抹在了他的脸颊上。用他污脏的手指标记着他。Castiel睁开眼，看到Dean充满厌恶地皱起了眉。

“操你。”

他对他的憎恶，在Dean的声音里显露无疑。作为贫穷而缺乏特权的阶层，Dean多半会偷偷溜回他原本所属于的地方，也并不会比他大摇大摆踏入 **边缘** 时好多少。在Castiel对Dean产生怜悯的时刻，亦是Dean向他投过去一个坏笑的时刻。他冲他眨了眨眼。因为他就像他所说的那样，“毁了他，让再也不会渴望其他人”而得意洋洋——并且Dean说的没错。他被摧毁了，彻底的，完全的。这令他恼怒不已，想要回以一场毁灭性的报复。

本能接管了他的行动。

Castiel抓住了Dean的腰，把他拉向自己。他通过牛仔裤捏着他的屁股——在他的后裤袋里摸到了他的钱包，偷偷拿了出来。这一动作让他被狠狠地推到了隔间的墙上。Castiel假意露出胆怯，在Dean冲着他怒吼的时候扭过了脑袋。

“你再敢抓我一次，我就他妈的折断你的手指。你听明白了吗？”

Castiel点点头——然后把钱包藏到了身后。当Dean抓住他的下巴，把他拽向自己的时候，他的温柔荡然无存；当Dean居高临下地瞪着他，他眼中的南方绅士也早已消失不见。虽然他的手指挤压着、掐弄着，惩罚着他，那张脸依然十分漂亮。他的灵魂里依然存在着善良。残忍隶属于他，就像太阳隶属于夜空。

Dean紧紧贴着他，如此接近，让他以为他会再次试图亲吻他。他的呼吸有如低语拂过他的面颊，他们的嘴唇几乎贴到一起。一次呼吸，或是任何其他动作都会——

“回头见，Lucas。”

他的话就像是幽魂在他唇上起舞。Dean放开了他，头也不回地把他一个人留在了隔间里。当厕所的门猛地关上时，Castiel闭上了眼睛，艰难地吞咽着。他的心脏在胸膛里狂跳不已。在他恢复之后，他打开了钱包，摸出了Dean的驾照。

Dean Winchester  
圣马克大街14号，公寓#10D  
纽约市，纽约10003  


他笑了起来，舔舔嘴唇，用舌尖品尝着Dean Winchester残留的滋味。


	2. Chapter 2

 

据圣马可大街14号，公寓10D目前的房客，Jo Harvelle所说，Dean Winchester并不住在那里。还说他几个月前就被赶出去了，没有留下任何通讯地址。Castiel遇到了一条死路。

周末气势汹汹地过去了。周一的客人来了又走。

Castiel坐在他的书房里，盯着桌上的钱包。皮质的，坚硬而结实，边缘因为长久使用而变得柔软。它看起来就像是活了一百年之久，但却有着和它的主人一样年轻富有活力的灵魂—— **当前的** 主人。他抚摸着右下角镌刻的J.W.字样。在Dean之前，它一定属于别的什么人。可能是兄弟，或者父亲——某个深爱着Dean的人，就像Dean对这个钱包留有的深深眷恋。

和之前的许多次那样，他打开了它。小心翼翼地拿出每一样东西，然后依次排开：信用卡放在一堆，摩托车险卡和驾照放在另一堆。他最后取出的，是一张旧损的照片。他慎重地将它展开，四张脸对着他展开笑颜。在照片里，Dean稚嫩的微笑是最为显眼的。他的身后站着一位骄傲的父亲。他的旁边是个淘气的弟弟。那位把他们拥在一起的、有着金色卷发的女人，想必是他们的母亲——凝聚着他们、指引着他们。他们看起来很快乐。那是在公园里的某个完美晴天，汉堡和热狗摆放在背景里的烤架上。

他美丽的陌生人有着美好的家庭——他为此对他产生了憎恨。

他也恨他本人，因为他没有办法把他从自己的脑海里驱逐出去。

Castiel用指尖摩挲着Dean年轻的脸庞，然后把它折起来，放在了桌上属于它的特定位置。他卷起袖子查看时间——再次意识到他的劳力士不见了。他在公寓、车和办公室里搜了个遍，什么都没有找到。又是一个未解之谜。

下午6点03分。如果他现在打电话的话，那人也许还在。

Castiel拿起老式转盘电话的话筒，拨下了号码。两声铃响之后，电话在第三声铃响时被接了起来。

“Castiel。”打招呼的是个非常有魅力的声音。

他差不多能想象出电话那一头的表情：一个代表着政治岗位的微笑；一个隶属于华尔街致命鲨鱼的微笑，而不是他亲爱的朋友——

“Bartholomew，”Castiel淡然地说道，“我猜，你现在挺好。”

“和你一样，我希望。”他的笑意更深了，“听到你的声音总是让人非常高——”

“孩子们怎么样？”他冷冰冰地打断道，“Margret呢？她还好吗？”

如果他的听筒可以喷出冰霜，那它此刻一定已经喷出来了。

“他们很好，Castiel。我的妻子和孩子们都很好。”耳边传来冰冷的回答。

“我需要帮助，”Castiel说道，“我需要你帮我找一个人。”他转着手指下方折叠起来的照片，“我是一场肇事逃逸事件中的受害者——”

“那辆奔驰？” Bartholomew夸张地叹着气，“受损情况严重吗？”

“严重到足以让我打这个电话，Bartholomew。”他撒了个谎。

电话的另一端，传来了敲打键盘的声音，和数下鼠标的点击声。“那辆车的车牌号是什么——”

“他的名字是Dean Winchester。”

一阵沉默，他的谎言被揭穿了。

“如果那确实是一次肇事逃逸——”

“Dean Winchester。”Castiel再次说道。

“请向我保证，你没有……非法地获取了这个……Dean Winchester的个人信息？”

“那不会被用在非法用途上。”

Bartholomew咯咯笑起来。“你会是个优秀的政治家。考不考虑来这里工作？”

“不。”

“真可惜。”更多的鼠标点击声传来，然后……“Dean Winchester，出生于1979年1月24日。听起来是你的男孩吗？”

Castiel看了眼驾照。1979年1月24日。

“是的。”他需要个地址。“有没有——”

“他有犯罪记录，” Bartholomew宣布道。“你知不知道？”

“不知道。”

鼠标继续点击着。“一次二级抢劫。作为少年犯服了两年刑。”那端传来了恶毒的笑声。“这看起来不像是……你通常的喜好。”

他抿起嘴唇，把驾照扔到一边。电话另一端，Bartholomew敲打着键盘，点击着鼠标，然后说道：“他的整个家庭都一塌糊涂。”

“是吗？”

“他们都有犯罪记录。你的男孩，他的父亲。甚至连他弟弟都有。” Bartholomew说道。“作为朋友，我想说，你应该离他远远的。但我假设，你还是想要这些档案？”

“发到老地址。”

“老价钱。”

“根据我们的合约，30分钟内你就会收到钱。”Castiel说道。

那似乎取悦了他。“我们已经很久没有一起打高尔夫球了，Castiel。我只能假设你挥杆的手法依然和你的性格一样残忍。”

“很快就会有机会的。”

他们结束了通话。他收到文件后，就把它们打印出来，各自放进了对应的文件夹里。随后把它们像一叠卡牌一样摊开在桌子上。John，Samuel还有Dean Winchester。他的手指渴望着，试图要先把Dean的档案拿起来。他想知道他身上藏着什么秘密，想知道他的弱点——在哪儿可以找到他。但就像是游戏一般，他想要抗拒这个念头。把Dean的档案留到最后，来向自己证明，他 **可以** 。

那么，他就从父辈开始，John Winchester。

J.W.

他瞥了一眼那个皮质钱包。多愁善感——Dean Winchester是个多愁善感的人。他微微地笑了，把这个单词加入到“ **关于** **Dean Winchester** **的所有一切** ”中，然后打开了John的档案。两次非法入侵的指控，一次一级抢劫罪。被判入狱5年，在入狱后第3年去世。

那张家庭合照，和嫌疑犯照片——它们讲述了不同的故事。无神的双眼和忧心忡忡的表情，取代了他阳光般的微笑。John不再挺直着身板，骄傲地站在他的儿子们身旁。他佝偻着，瘦弱、阴沉。眼下的黑眼圈写满了他的悲剧。

Castiel继续着。

Samuel Winchester，不计后果地侵害财产；吸毒后驾驶；在使用麻醉剂或是毒品后（而不是酒精）出现在公共场合；非法拥有受控物质——冰毒。清单上的犯罪行为，和照片中那个有着甜美脸蛋的男孩对不上号。照片中的Sam大笑着，嘴咧得大大的，像是一件潮湿的衬衫般挂在他哥哥的身上。最年轻的儿子，有着光明的未来——在一辆车内被发现，失去了意识。根据警方的报道，近乎致命的毒品过量。那是三年前的事情。

他阅读着Dean的档案，同时给自己倒了一杯威士忌，啜饮着，品尝着。他的脉搏因为期待而颤动着；他的内脏扭结着；他的大脑……恍惚着。Dean温柔地用手捧着他的脸的方式，试着想要吻他……在Dean用尽全力操他时，所表现出的残忍无情。Dean Winchester就像是无法抵抗的毒品般，侵蚀着他的血管。Dean是危险的，致命的。

他是一种逐渐令人失去控制的瘾。

他抓起档案，翻开了它。他知道那些指控，那些判决，并且会在任何嫌疑犯照片中认出他的脸。他的眼睛像是在追寻一本书的最后一页般，径直跳到了档案的最后部分。

 **圣马克大街** **14** **号，公寓** **#10D**  
**纽约市，纽约** **10003**

没有其他的地址。

他向后靠着，用三根手指撑着脑袋。死路。只剩下一种办法了——

Castiel再次拿起电话。这一次Bartholomew就像是在期待着这个电话一般，在第一声铃响后就接起了电话。

“我想要起诉……是的，为了那次肇事逃逸。”Castiel把电话换到另一侧的耳朵那儿。“不，明天不行。今晚就把他找出来……是的，我知道这需要加急费用——不…… **是的** 。”他猛地呼出一口气。“我不 **在乎** 。确保在接下来的几小时内就找到他。”

他挂断了电话，等待着。

:::

不到4小时，他就接到了一个电话，他们已经找到他了。他们把Dean关押在了警局总部，指控范围从拘捕到袭击警员，其他事项待定。

Castiel没有浪费任何时间。他坐进了他毫发未损的奔驰车，立刻出发了。

几分钟后，他大步走进门里。带着冰冷眼神甚至冰冷表情的警员们向他投去茫然的凝视，估量着他的威胁，等待着他做出错误的举动——就好像他是流窜在纽约市的任意其他犯罪者一样。随后他们注意到了他，真正注意到了他——他的车，他的西装，他的富态——随后他们的态度就变了。他们对着他温和地点点头，柔和地微笑着，将他带向安保内部，直至Bartholomew所在的地方——警局总部的核心地带——有着两名警员守卫的地方。

他的老朋友穿着西装，优雅从容，就像任何警察局长一样拥有着权利。然后他露出了和以往一样极具魅力的微笑。以Castiel对他的了解，他深知藏在那份微笑之后的冰冷。

Bartholomew伸出了手。“Sant'Angelo先生，见到你真是荣幸。”

Castiel握住了他的手——当他被猛地拽向前方时，发出了类似咕哝的声音。紧紧地，如此接近，足以能够感受到他朋友在他耳边低语的吐息。“关于那个畜生对我的一名警员所做的事情，你需要付出相当高昂的代价。”

握着的手更加用力了。

Castiel甚至都没有在意，去顺着肩头寻找那个被提及的警员。他可以想象得出，Dean的双手能够做出些什么——数天前，他曾在那双手之下颤抖着，并且现在他依然能感受到它们。残留的指印淤痕，在他的皮肤之下轻颤着。那份触感，它带来的兴奋感，正在切断他肺部的空气。他对着Bartholomew的面颊呼出一下急促的吐息。

“撤销指控，所有的。”

“你——”Bartholomew低吼着，“这是你该死的游戏之一吗？”

“是什么让你产生了，这不是我的游戏的错觉？”

“你……”Bartholomew艰难地吞咽着。“你知道你浪费了多少时间吗？多少的城市资源？”

“我得到我想要的了。”

“我可以以妨碍执行公务罪的名义 **逮捕** 你。”

Castiel猛地把Bartholomew拉得更近，手指掐入他的上臂。Bartholomew咕哝着，整个身体变得僵硬，有如钢铁一般不愿屈服。“你似乎忘了，你可不是你所假装扮演的白衣骑士——”

“你也不是。” Bartholomew低吼着。

Castiel像蛇一样笑了起来。“你盔甲上的煤烟要比我黑得多，并且我们彼此都非常清楚，我亲爱的朋友。需要我提醒一下你的罪恶吗？” Bartholomew张开嘴，Castiel加大了虎钳般抓着他胳膊的力道。他还没有说完：“如果Margret发现你在神圣的婚姻之外、花钱叫妓女，她会怎么想？你的孩子们又会怎么想？纽约市的大好人。那将会是多么轰动的 **头条** ，对不对？‘纽约市的警察局长被当场逮捕——’”

“够了。”Bartholomew嘶吼着。

Castiel向前靠近着，他的低语有如刮胡刀般锋利。“好好记住了。你的妻子，你的孩子，你的工作——你 **所有的生活** ——可以在一瞬间内统统消失。别惹我。”

Bartholomew清了清嗓子，微笑着对着一名恰巧路过的警员点点头。“见到你非常荣幸，Sant'Angelo先生。”那是契约的方式之一。Bartholomew很好地扮演了他的角色。他一直都是。

“我很高兴我们相互理解。”

Castiel放开了他，两人交换着灼热的瞪视，一直站在那里，直到周遭的世界率先开始反应起来。走廊那儿爆发出一个熟悉的声音。一声叫喊让Castiel转过了身。Dean甩开了护送他的其中一名警员。“把你的手从我身上拿开。”

“我们的黄金男孩来了。” Bartholomew轻松地说道，“比你平时的那些要更活泼。”

当Dean看见他后，他猛地停住了脚步。绿色的眼睛瞪大了，然后危险地眯了起来。

 “我把他交给你了，” Bartholomew说着，然后向前倾身，“别把这个弄坏了。”

“那些指控——”

“——会撤销的。我会让我最好的警员来执行。”

他的声音中带着刺耳的挖苦，Bartholomew酸溜溜地、僵硬地冲回了他的办公室。

那述说着，他抓住了他的弱点，挖到了一个黑色的、腐烂的伤口……并且胜利了。

Castiel把视线从Bartholomew撤退的方向那里移开，转向了Dean，笑了起来，原因只有一个——然后被回了一个皱眉的表情。Dean刻意把背对着他，靠着墙，在某位员工的栏杆窗户前。这给了他一个机会，来用眼睛如饥似渴地欣赏着他的身体。他的深色牛仔裤和T恤完美贴合了他的身形，没有留下任何想象的空间。在那沾着尿液、光线昏暗而糟糕的厕所里，他也依然没有机会见到他的裸体，那简直是犯罪。这个念头让他的皮肤发痒，身体变得 **渴望** 起来。

就像是失去方向的月球，Castiel情不自禁地向着Dean走去，向着让他变得完整的方向迈得更近。Dean对着窗口后方的职员低声嘀咕着。她皱着眉，撇着嘴唇，胳膊在胸前交叉着，展示着她的态度。Castiel终于靠近到可以听到他们的对话——几乎能够触碰到他。

“请出示证件。”

“我说了我没有。”他听到Dean怒气冲冲地说着。

“所以就像 **我** 说过的，如果没有对应的证件，我不能把你的个人物品归还给你。”

“拜托，女士。”

Castiel挤到Dean身旁，面向着职员的窗口。紧张的气氛瞬间卷走了空气中的所有活力，Dean僵住了，他的整个身体绷得比盘绕的蛇还要紧。甚至连那名员工都停下来看了他一眼，她的嘴唇和脸都紧绷着，眯起眼睛，似乎要把她的新访客扯成碎片。

当Castiel从大衣口袋里取出一个钱包递给她时，她的态度完全变了。起初，她非常地疑惑。随后，她打开了它，发现那是Dean的钱包，她的眼睛再一次眯了起来。她瞥了Dean一眼，然后在她的报告上写下若干行字，站起来，转过身，消失在存放着个人物品的众多柜子中。

Dean用眼睛把他上上下下打量了一遍。

“嘿，那还真顺手。”Dean干巴巴地咕哝着。

“我本打算今晚还给你的。你的邻居告诉我你被逮捕了，所以我到这儿来了。”他撒了个谎。非常糟糕的谎。

“你去我那里了？”

“不然我要怎么把钱包还给你？”

Castiel把视线瞥向一边。那位员工走了回来，Dean收紧了下巴。“邻居，哈？”

“好吧，先生……请确认这些，确实是，你在被逮捕时所携带的个人物品。我会挨个念出它们的名字，然后归还给你。听明白了吗？”

“是的，女士。”

员工取出了第一件物品。“一个特洛伊超级加大号润滑安全套……”

Castiel缓缓转过头，给了他一个意有所指的眼神。Dean绝对不是什么超级加大号的尺寸。

Dean没有勇气和他对视，他动了动身体，衣领下的皮肤开始发红。“我明白，Lucas。”

他得意地笑着，转过身，慵懒地向远处走去，无视了他们之间大部分的对话。另一边，两名警察挣扎着押送着一名麻子脸向着门口走去。不间断的对话声、斥责声和办公室的噪音充斥着他的耳朵。在让应召女郎打扮得漂漂亮亮、和隐瞒整个纽约城之间，Bartholomew以一种令他敬重的方式，有序、高效、残忍地指挥着他的船。

“一块蚝式恒动日志型劳力士……”

他慢悠悠转过身。Dean把表和其他东西一起扔进了口袋里，在表格上签下了名字，从员工窗口前转过身。Dean趾高气昂、昂首阔步地迈着罗圈腿走向门口，Castiel跟上了他。

“嗯，那还真顺手。”

Dean得意地笑了。

:::

摩托车被扣押了，Dean失去了交通工具。他们争执了5分钟。Dean想要叫出租车；Castiel想把他送回家。最终，Castiel赢了。他一向都会赢。

在停车场，他的奔驰在按下按钮后就恢复了活力。Dean停下了脚步，盯着它。这辆车在停车场里轻柔地哼哼着，它黑到发光，令人难以置信，也许吧。它是个有着四个轮子的优雅缩影，最领先的技术蚀刻着它的肌肉。那个引擎——

“车停得不错。”Dean干巴巴地说道。

Castiel皱起眉。那头漆黑的野兽占据了两块空间，停在了中线上。在他的记忆里，他一直是这么停车的。“我不希望它被刮擦到。”Castiel说着，耸耸肩。

Dean翻了个白眼。

他对着Dean思考了一会儿，被吞没在想要把他的无礼从身体里操出去的强烈冲动中。就在这里，在他的汽车引擎盖上，强迫他享受这些，享受那股力量—— **他** ——把那个得意的微笑从他的嘴唇上抹去。相反的，Castiel打开了驾驶座的车门，坐了进去。而Dean打开了另一侧车门，只是……站在那里。一动不动，没有要坐进那个纳帕皮制座椅的意思。

“有什么问题吗？”

Dean对着自己咕哝着某些含糊的话，坐进车，关上了门，观察着全景车顶、LED车内照明、和高分辨率仪表显示屏。Dean从鼻孔里哼哼着笑意，伸手温柔地抚摸着仪表盘，就好像那是情人一般。他的表情本该是愉悦的，但实际却不是。

“显然，在我殴打那名警官之前，我干了一件肇事逃逸的事情……”Dean看着他。Castiel盯了回去。“你不会恰好知道关于那件事的任何情报吧，嗯？”

“关于袭击？”

“关于肇事逃逸。”Dean直截了当地说道。

“Dean……”Castiel看着近乎满载的停车场，做了个手势。“纽约市里有许许多多的奔驰。我不可能是唯一的拥有者。显然不是你涉嫌撞到的那一辆。”

Dean抽紧了下巴，研究着他的表情。“是啊，你知道吗？你多半说的没错。很可能只是某种…… **非常** 糟糕的巧合。”

“很高兴你同意我的观点。”Castiel微笑着说道。

他们沉默地坐着，陷入了固执和意愿的僵局。在几层楼高的某处，一辆车的警报器响了，纽约市的音乐——喇叭声，叫喊声，交通堵塞——组成了混乱的记忆，陷入了某种更为无休无止、苛求的节奏中。在三声、五声、六声嘟嘟声后，汽车警报器停止了工作。他们之间只剩下奔驰那轻柔的隆隆声……Dean开始感到不耐烦。

“你到底走不走了？”

“你的地址。”他对着导航屏指了指。

Dean眯起了眼睛。“我以为你刚刚才从我那里过来。”

“你在说笑吗？”

Dean平稳地呼出一口气，然后盯着他，就好像他是一只致命的蜘蛛。除了一个浅浅的微笑，Castiel没有作出任何反应。Dean收紧了下巴，前倾身体，输入了他的地址。麦迪逊大街124号。地址自动被记录在导航仪的电脑系统里——就和他期望的一样。

他们在舒适的奢华中穿梭于大街上。古典小提琴的声音在闷热的车内袅袅起伏，而在室外，纽约市迎来了冬天的第一阵寒风。街灯从有色的窗户外疾驰而过，Dean的沉默与夜空的黑暗相映成辉。毫无疑问，他现在的心情令人无法看透。

Castiel看也没看他，伸出了空闲的那只手。Dean动了动，纳帕皮制座椅因此发出了轻轻的噪音，劳力士熟悉的触感温暖了他的掌心。他们的手指在一瞬间触碰在一起，勃起的下体突然带来的重量、让他错过了一个停止的标识。他无视了他们身后响起的喇叭，夹起他的手表，瞥了Dean一眼。

“你为什么偷了我的劳力士？”

“你为什么偷了我的钱包？”

“你把它弄丢了。”

“你也是。”Dean轻松地回击道。

Castiel笑了。他在撒谎。在厕所的隔间，Dean操他的时候把他的手扣在了他的背后——他就在那时拿走了它。那是他唯一的机会。

“你打算卖掉它么？”

“我不是那种人。”

“那你——”

“听着，我最终是打算还给你的，好吗？”Dean大喊道。

“怎么还？”

Dean耸耸肩。“差不多能知道，这附近并没有几个姓名首字母是CLS的土豪。我会找到你的……可能吧。”

 “在你偷走它的时候，你是不可能知道姓名首字母的。”

“找到它的时候。”Dean纠正道。

“找到它……你要如何期望——”

“还没想到这么远，Lucas……如果那是你的真名的话。”

**准备左转。**

“所以，你最终……还是找到我了。”

“没错。”

Castiel对着自己笑了起来。Dean是不可能找到他的。他只是碰巧采取了先手——在纽约市警察局的小小帮助下。

**您的终点在右方。**

他停在了——一间窗户昏暗、阴沉的餐厅面前，它所在的街道甚至比餐厅本身更为阴暗。“ **Tran** **餐厅** ”的招牌以一种他无法识别的语言展示着——中文？韩文？——招牌看起来已经相当老旧了。整个地方都很破旧，坐落在唐人街的郊区。旁边是一块有着门禁系统的区域，显示着正在出售。除此之外，还有一家VIP供应公司，以及一条对汽车来说太窄的小巷。车辆在天桥上急速行驶——不，那是曼哈顿大桥。

“所以……你来到 **这里** ，到 **这个** 地址。”Dean期待地看着他，“你是和哪个邻居交谈的？”

没有什么邻居。没有任何人。

“我不记得了。”Castiel撒了个谎。

“说得对。”

在Dean打开车门前，Castiel抓住了他的胳膊。“那天晚上……”

Dean用冰冷的眼神打断了他的话。“听着，让我们废话少说，好吗？你想打炮？直说就是了。”

他的内脏扭结起来。Castiel张开嘴——

“下车。”

Castiel猛地把车门打开，砰的一声关上了，按下按钮，锁上了身后的车。Dean带着他经过VIP供应公司，进入到一条狭窄的小巷。头顶上的汽车尾气、尿液和垃圾的味道刺痛了他的鼻子。而从他几乎看不见的地方，涂鸦、受损的砖块和连锁的篱笆散发着类似的味道。这里几乎没有什么灯光，某种令人不安的黑暗笼罩了他。

如果他会被打劫，这里就是那会发生的地方。在一个类似这样的场所。

“Dean。”

“给我跪下，”Dean说着，解开了他的皮带。当Castiel尚在犹豫时——“ **现在** 。”

有一盏泛光灯亮了起来，重复着点亮-熄灭-点亮，有如他心脏跳动的节奏。在那灯光之下，他看到了Dean的下身有多硬，在他的手掌中显得沉甸甸的。Castiel跪在了地上，就好像他突然陷入了某种膜拜。Dean微笑着，对着手心吐了口唾沫，开始抚弄自己。缓缓地，从头撸到底。他的神态轻松，像是在进行某种性爱表演。

“我会让你乞求着要我的鸡巴，你听到了吗？”

在Dean用自己的手指玩弄着他的阴茎头部时，Castiel看着他，什么都做不了，简直痛苦难忍。Castiel想要抵抗，拒绝让他赢得这场游戏。而当Dean发出轻柔的呻吟，当Dean咬着自己的下唇，见鬼的如此愉悦，Castiel迷失了。他向前扑去，但Dean多少还保留着神志，作出了反应。他猛地推了Castiel一下，让他屁股着地跌坐在地上。

在昏暗的灯光下，Dean对他露出了一个洋洋得意的微笑，就好像Dean把他带到了他想要的程度。难道不是吗？Castiel起身，重新跪在地上，像是一条等待残羹剩饭的狗，舔了舔嘴唇，看着Dean继续在他面前自慰着。他的阴茎头部自他手指所形成的紧紧的“O”型小圈中冒出来，湿漉漉的，因为用力撸动而呈现紫红色。Castiel颤抖着呼出一口气。他永远都不会向自己承认，他刚才同时还发出了呜咽声。

Dean一定是听到了他的声音，因为他的笑意更深了。在这糟糕的灯光下，他的瞳孔扩散着，眼神晦暗而无神，冷风吹红了他的脸颊和鼻头，又因为他持续不断地爱抚自己而显得更为红润。几下快速的抚弄把他带向了边缘，为了把持住自己，他差不多彻底停下了手中的动作，以一下折磨人般长久的抚弄作为结束。到了现在，Castiel过度集中于眼前这场表演，完全没有意识到自己已经开始喘息，也没有意识到他的下体坚硬地抵着自己的裤子，因为无法触碰而异常痛苦。

Dean用手抚摸着自己的阴茎，由根部至头部。一种刻意的、缓慢的动作，差不多他妈的要把他彻底逼疯。带着和刚才相同的笑容，Dean垂下眼眸，看着他。“你想要这根鸡巴，嗯？”

“是的。”Castiel气喘吁吁地说道。急速上升的肾上腺素几乎让他昏厥过去。

“你真的很想要它，是不是？”Dean再次咬着他的下嘴唇。“ **上帝啊** ……我不知道我能不能坚持这么久——”

“Dean，”他低吼着。Castiel不顾一切地再次扑向他。在他能够靠得更近前，Dean抓住了他，他不禁皱起眉。手指揪起了他的头发，传来一阵疼痛，但那无关紧要。尤其是Dean的阴茎 **就在那儿** ，离他的脸几乎连1英寸都不到。Dean的汗水味首先冲入了他的鼻腔，这让他头晕目眩，比毒品和美酒的组合更令人迷醉。他的身体热度，这份……令人不安的、对他的 **渴求** ……

“ **求你了** 。”

“那算什么？”Dean催促道。揪着他头发的手指稍稍松开，不那么疼了。也许，是作为表现良好的某种奖励。“我听不见你在说什么。”

Castiel艰难地吞咽着，盯着他的老二，前液自顶端溢出。如果他能够就这样…… **品尝他** 。

在他能够制止自己之前，他舔了舔空气。他的舌尖掠过Dean的阴茎头部，Dean在他上方抽动了一下，呼着气，咒骂着。揪着他头发的手加大了力度，拧了拧，Castiel在痛苦中发出嘶嘶声，却没有停下动作。在Dean疏忽的时候，他的舌头再次卷上了Dean。在他们连接的地方，炽热的温度在他嘴里留下一道痕迹。咸而苦的味道残留在他的喉咙深处，让他饥渴着想要更多。

“Dean……”尖利的手指把他的头扭向上方。Castiel盯着他的眼睛，读到了Dean眼中的需求和其中暗示的性欲。他即刻就做下了决定：他愿意把灵魂出卖给恶魔。

“我想要吸你的老二。”他吞咽着。“ **求你了** 。”

“是吗？你能让我感觉很好吗，Lucas？”

“上帝啊， **当然** 。”

Dean露出了一个可怕的笑容，用一根手指撬开了他的嘴。Castiel顺从地照办了——就在那时，Dean在毫无预警的情况下，捅进了他的嘴里。“我希望它能把你噎住。”

他的阴茎头部猛地插进了他的喉咙深处，令他不禁作呕。本能告诉他应该退开，但他却没有，而是攀上了Dean的胯部。他让冰冷的空气缓慢、随意地进入他的鼻腔，然后缓了过来，调整着脖子角度，好让自己恰当地吮吸着那根硬物。他饥渴地吮吸着它的冠部，对于Dean喉间的低吼会让他产生什么样的感觉，尚未做好心理准备。那种感觉直击他的核心，他的阴囊因此开始渴求这种感觉。

Castiel想要戏弄他，舔着顶端，而没有把他整根吞入，这样可以让他获得某种程度的掌控。这样他就能 **获胜** 。但缺失的耐心很快战胜了他，Castiel吮吸着他，直至根部，任由Dean的阴茎轻易地在他嘴里进进出出，保持着平稳的节奏。像是给他的奖赏一般，Dean发出了另一声蜷起脚趾的呻吟。那就如同鼓励，加上那温柔地按摩着他头皮的手指。

Dean的手指按摩着、轻轻拉扯着他的头发。Castiel **需要** 给Dean一次他所经历过的最棒的口交，这样Dean就不会忘了他。作为一次报复——对于那些他想念着Dean的数小时，回味着他的双手，他的身体，还有深埋在他肌肤之下的无声暴力。

那份渴求，让他再次被那根老二窒住了呼吸。太过强烈的渴求，让他变得草率、急不可耐，变成了一个只顾着把他吸到射出来的浪货。他调整着、控制着角度，吞入Dean的阴茎，用双唇紧紧地吮吸着他。他用力鼓着脸颊，平稳地上下摆动着，控制着趋向于更快的节奏。在他的上方，Dean急促地叫喊着，向前耸动着胯部。Dean发出的那些声音……它们低沉而优美。比起他曾在那糟糕的酒吧厕所里听到的，现在这密闭的空间让他的声音显得更为活灵活现。他想要听到更多这样的声音。每一声都不想错过。

Castiel的手沿着他的胯部游移着，抓住了他的臀部，揉捏着。在他们粗暴的性爱中，Dean温柔地抓挠着他的后颈，Castiel沉浸在这每一次像是微小奖励般的温柔触摸中。这份渴望让他再次变换着角度，Dean的阴茎顺着他的口腔顶部滑入，直至他柔软的上颚——

“老天啊…… **操** 。”

他用嘴唇裹着Dean的硬挺，愉悦地哼哼着，把Dean的臀部向着自己拽拉着。一次又一次，Dean的阴茎在他嘴里快速而粗暴地进进出出着。Dean的双手都使上力，用力地拽着他的头发，稍稍拉扯着，操着他的嘴，直到他几乎无法呼吸。他松开嘴，任由Dean彻底占有他，就像他所希望的那样；用力、粗暴，就像他所需要的那样。Dean开始粗鲁地抽插着，使得眼泪在他眼中汇聚。口水沿着他的嘴角淌下。他的心跳越来越快。在一瞬间，他想要停下这一切，给他自己一点时间，来恢复他的镇静——以及尊严。但是，伴随着Dean这般凌虐着他，动作粗暴，就好像把他当作是……

Castiel需要释放。他把一只手掌覆上了他欲求不满的下身——

Dean拽着他的头发，以一种令人不适的角度拉扯着他的脑袋。“你他妈的敢？”

他带着歉意，像条狗一样舔了舔Dean的阴茎头部，无法自控般地向着它靠去。当他不再触摸自己，Dean便任由他贴近了自己。而他的裤子里硬的发疼，就这样被晾在了一边。当Dean的老二重新滑入他的嘴里——它所属于的地方——他比先前更为用力地吮吸着，为了安抚他，为了向他道歉。只要能让Dean开心，他什么都愿意做。当温柔的触摸回归后，当Dean摩挲着他的后颈时，他知道他做对了。那份来自南方的温柔再一次重现，而不是这个城市的冰冷无情。

Castiel的手沿着Dean颤抖的大腿向上抚摸着，直至他的臀部，然后重新向下。仰慕着他，成为了他的奴隶。Dean在喉咙深处低吼着，他的老二在他的嘴里颤动着——然后爆发了他的高潮。精液自他唇间渗出，流淌而下，直至他的下颚。在那一瞬间，他曾想要把它吐掉。他把自己从Dean身上扯开，转过了头——

残忍的手指抓住了他的下巴，把他的脑袋向上猛地拽拉着。

“吞下去。”

他照做了，火热带着咸味的精液顺着他的喉咙咽下，就和Dean的瞪视一样令人嘴里发苦。在昏暗的光线下，Dean笑了。又是得意洋洋的微笑，趾高气昂，宣示着他的胜利。Dean屈尊般地拍拍他的脸蛋，拉上了拉链，然后做了某件Castiel未曾期待的事情。他把他推倒在地上，毫不留情，带着某种恶毒，让一阵颤栗的恐惧流窜过他的全身——这也让他无药可救地性奋起来，感觉自己仿佛要爆炸。

“最好别再让我看见你这张该死的脸了。你听明白了吗？”

然后，就是那样，和心脏病发作一样的突然，Dean离开了。把他留在了小巷里。肮脏的，被人遗弃。

并且，前所未有的硬。

Castiel拖拽着腿，弓起身，靠在栏杆上，把手伸进了裤子里。他抓住自己的下身，把它解放出来，用力地抚弄着，如此不顾一切，几乎让他无法呼吸。Dean的支配，他把他当作垃圾一样对待的方式，操着他的嘴，就好像那和其他的洞一样好用……

他喘着气，哽咽着，达到了他的高潮，射在了他的手心，以及裤子里。在纽约市冰冷的夜晚空气里，他和他的心脏一起向下盘旋着，回到平静和安宁中。

回归神志，回归现实。

也是在那一刻，耻辱席卷了他的全身。


	3. Chapter 3

整整一周，他的夜晚都在辗转难眠中度过；漫长的早晨和下午被Dean操他的画面所侵蚀——进入得如此之深，让他觉得自己仿佛要爆炸。纽约市在他的落地窗外嗡嗡作响，他抚摸着自己皮肤上的淤痕，思念着他，回味着他们所做的一切，以及那些他发誓他们永远不会再做的事情。

接下来的那一周，他缩短了客户会议和商谈的时间，躲在他办公室的私人厕所里自慰。在他喊出Dean的名字时，汗水沿着他的前额淌下。他的名字从他唇间吐出时所带来的颤栗感，令他感到自由。羞耻感持续折磨着他，直到无法呼吸。

周五，在这座城市重归活力之前，他爬进了奔驰车光滑的纳帕皮椅里，开车来到唐人街的边缘。他慵懒地坐在破败不堪的餐馆前，思考着，昏暗的窗户里面，隐藏着什么秘密。与此同时，Tran‘s的招牌回瞪着他。当太阳落山时，他逃回了自己位于上东区的住宅、那整洁而壮观的墙内，直面着他耻辱。

独自一人。

他花了整整三周，来从自己体内清除掉Dean Winchester。

他投向了他的另一个恶习，来寻求安慰。他终极的毒品。

工作。

泽西城的天际线从会议室宽敞的窗户懒洋洋地伸展开来，在压抑的高盛大厦和它所拥有的辉煌面前，它的建筑们显得相形见绌。他向后靠回在椅子里，盯着窗外看了一会儿。坐在他身旁的Gabriel，全程在客户会议上闲谈着，花招百出，散发着魅力。他们依然处于收购德雷珀·拉金的起始阶段。他们的客户——阿多克制药公司——证明了自己非常缺乏耐心，激进，并且难以置信的愚蠢。

“我说，我们还是尽快行动起来。”他的客户说道。

Castiel深深吸了一口污浊的空气，其中弥漫着的恶意收购的恶臭气息是毋容置疑的。

“让我们不要这么仓促，先生们。时间还早，我们也没有在老化或者破产。”Gabriel优哉游哉地说着。屋里的人们轻笑出声，紧张的气氛缓和了下来。

他把视线从窗户那里移开。无数的眼睛，轻笑声和盛气凌人的脸一同转向了Gabriel……除了一个人。虽然平淡无奇，他却有着惊人的纯真神情。一张年轻的脸，不属于寒冷、无情的会议室，而属于某个……更宜人的地方。某个没有这么多尔虞我诈的地方。这个男孩让他回想起了，在他十几岁的时候，迷上了一个招待员，纯净的蓝眼睛睁得大大的，棕色头发柔软地垂在前额上。他在忏悔室里亲吻他，用手抚摸着他们原本不该触碰的地方。那时他发现了自己喜欢男孩，而这份记忆本身也激发了他的欲望。

就像是被发现了一样，那个年轻人匆忙地把视线转向了Gabriel，假装自己一直在全神贯注。假装自己 **没有** 在会议的全程都盯着他。他皱了皱鼻子，跳动的雀斑和红晕融合到一起，遍布着他的面颊。他在他身上发现了某种……讨人喜欢的地方。他的犹豫，可能吧。

要摧毁他，将会是多么的不费吹灰之力。

男孩偷瞄了一眼。这一次，Castiel对上了他的双眼，然后，没有特定理由地，他笑了。那个反应简直是大学的新生：年轻人脸红了起来，垂下了眼眸，情不自禁地在脸上露出一个灿烂的微笑。随便哪一天，Castiel都会拿下像他这样的人。无论是不是客户，毫不留情地干他，然后没有一丝犹豫地把他和第二天的垃圾一起扔出去。

他看了眼他的劳力士，下午2点55分。Gabriel还有5分钟。对于邀请他那满脸通红的（可能的）约炮对象去另一个私人的、一对一的“会议”来说（会议地点：他的桌子下面），时间还是早了点。

Castiel靠回到他的会议室座椅里，Gabriel开始总结内容，他依然才华横溢，不亚于这场紧张会议的起始阶段。在他的客户臆想着大笔盈利的时候，Castiel任由他的思绪飘荡至其他地方……想象着那个年轻人跪在他的腿间，他漂亮的嘴唇紧紧地裹着他的下体。他会无比饥渴地吮吸着他，就好像那将是他获得晋升的唯一机会。那双蓝眼睛向上注视着他，仿佛他是他的上帝。Castiel捏了自己一下，让自己从裤裆逐渐升温的情况中清醒过来。那副画面消失了，那个男孩仍站在会议桌的另一头，回归成他纯洁无辜的模样。

“那——亲爱的先生们——就是我们做生意的方式。”Gabriel总结道。

会议中止。

Gabriel和Castiel都在会议室门口送别了他们的客户，握着手，像是在血染的水里的鲨鱼般微笑着。Gabriel离开了，胳膊勾着他们客户的CEO——Michael——的肩膀，而Castiel在他们后方慢悠悠地踱着步。那个男孩从人群末尾的队伍中蹿了出来，抓住了他的手。抓着他的那股力道温柔、松散。

虔诚。

“Sant'Angelo先生。”他低声说道。

他们的眼神交汇有如电击。

“很抱歉，我不知道你的名字。”

“Alfie，呃，Alfred。我的同事和朋友——他们都叫我Alfie。”

Castiel张开了嘴。

“先生！”他的助理冲了过来，顶着一头疲惫不堪的红头发。她扶了扶她的眼镜。“有人要找您。他坚持说，就算没有预定，他也要见您。我告诉他——”

他抬手示意她闭嘴。“告诉这个…… **不管他是谁** ，我很忙。”

Castiel转回身面对Alfie，但他的助理重新踏入了他的视线前方。

“我告诉他了，先生。他不肯走。”

“那就叫保安。”

“他说您一定会这么说，”她脱口而出，“他告诉我，让我对您说，你们有一个共同的朋友，名字叫作Lucas，而且——”

Castiel松开了Alfie的手，转过身，迈着重重的步伐冲出了会议室。他的脑海里充满了所有关于Dean Winchester的一切——那个名字他只给过这个人。他就在那儿。在他们最近一次交手的三周之后，Dean Winchester在他工作的地方，在他的私人办公室附近闲逛着。

就在他终于把残余的最后一丝迷恋从自己体内除去之后。

员工们躲到一边，把自己贴在墙上或是躲进一旁的小隔间，好让他一路冲过去。他猛地打开行政区域的门，急冲冲地走下大厅，一直走到尽头。当他来到转角处时——

Dean站在那里，背对着他，双手交叉在背后，盯着一幅画，就像是个小男孩。仿佛是他感觉到了他，Dean缓缓地转过了脑袋，顺着肩头瞥了他一眼。那简单的一眼卸下了他大部分的怒火。然后一个贱兮兮的微笑浮现在他嘴角，Castiel板起了脸。

他见鬼的到底在这里做什么？那是个永远都不会找到答案的问题，然后他的助理气喘吁吁地跟到了角落。她毫不优雅地踩着粉红色的高跟鞋踉踉跄跄走来，咕哝着道歉的话。

Dean对着她抛了个媚眼。Castiel突然就想马上再次解雇他的助理——

“我很抱歉，先生，但是您今天的会议在——”

“换个时间。”Castiel淡然地陈述着。

Dean对他露出了一个“操你大爷”的微笑，既性感，又是完全的侮辱。然后，他伸出了手，就好像这是一个平常的、普通的商务会议。Castiel盯着那只手，然后抬头看着他。真正地看着他。他穿着不合身的西装，袖子太短了，裤子和西装背心都太小了；手腕那儿的纹身露了出来；并且，由于他的衬衫并没有恰当地扣上扣子，同时也暴露了他锁骨那儿的纹身；没有系领带；他的牛仔靴极度的不合时宜。

Dean Winchester在这里，在他的办公室。 **极度的不合时宜** 。

Castiel露出了一个笑容。“Winchester先生。”

“Sant'Angelo先生。”

他们握着手，他的真名就像是鞭子抽打在了他的身上。彼此握住对方的手指都用力到发疼。Dean的眼睛里闪烁着某种特定的光芒。它以一种可怕的方式述说着“ **我抓到你了** ”，就好像他是一颗随时准备爆炸的炸弹。如果Dean已经在这里了，在他的工作地点，在他的办公室——就像他现在这样，那么Dean一定知道他是谁了。

虚构的Lucas咽下了他的最后一口气，Castiel Sant'Angelo正站在他的位置。

他甩开了他的手。

“需要咖啡吗，Winchester先生？”

“不，谢谢，美人。”Dean说着，给了她一个甜甜的、来自南方的笑容。

他要发布一条招募新助理的招聘广告。 **今天** 就发。

“不要让任何电话进来，……女士。”他再次忘了她的名字，轻蔑地挥着手，领着Dean走向他的办公室。

“忘记女士的名字，可不太有礼貌，”Dean在他背后慢吞吞地说道。他的呼吸喷在了他的后颈上，使他的脊背窜过一阵颤栗。“顺便说，她的名字是Anna。如果你想送给她某些可爱的礼物，明天是她的生日。”

“明天她就不在这里了。”

“什么？为什么？”

Castiel猛地关上了门，转身面向他，迅速把Dean逼着后退到了角落里。Dean撞到了墙上，嘟囔着，举起双手以示投降。那个畜生开心地咧嘴大笑起来，就好像他面对的是一个拿着玩具枪的小男孩。

真是彻底的、超级让人生气。

“你 **他妈的** 在这里干什么？”

“见到你很高兴，小可爱，”Dean说道，轻松而随意，“我想你了。”

“回答我。”

“我需要你的帮助。”

这让Castiel稍微恢复了理智。他后退了一步，个人空间的缺乏不再是某种注意力的分散，然后平静地打量着他。缓缓地，但十分确定地，Dean的表情垮了下来。那来自南方的魅力和“谁他妈在乎”的态度在他眼前逐渐消失。Castiel把眼神落到Dean的嘴唇上。饱满而美丽，紧紧地抿成一条线，意味着他是为了公事而来。

“我们能不能……”Dean向着桌子歪了歪脑袋。

Castiel整了整他的阿玛尼西装。下一瞬间，他们纷纷就座了。Dean解开了他的西装扣子，向后靠在座椅里，把小腿交叉在他的另一侧膝盖上，然后在一秒内又换了个动作。Dean又尝试了两次，才找到一个让自己舒服的姿势。等他安定下来后，他没有和Castiel产生眼神接触。他的自信不知所踪，Castiel现在处于优势地位。

他如同恶魔一般笑了起来。

“我能为你做什么呢，Dean？”

Dean抖了抖腿，收紧了下巴，终于看向了他。他们的眼神交汇了，但没有持续多久。Dean盯着他的桌子，然后前倾身体，抓起了他的名片。他用手摆弄着它，看起来有点紧张，然而一直很美。

“我猜你的名字不是Lucas，”Dean开口道，看着他。Castiel抿起嘴唇，Dean把名片来回翻转了好几次。“Castiel Sant'Angelo，高盛公司CEO。”Dean呼出一口气，把名片扔在桌子上，它发出了空洞的咔嗒声。“该死，如果我知道我操的是个价值连城的屁股——”

“你会拿走的就不只是我的劳力士了。”

“捡到了它，”Dean纠正道，“还有去你的，我不是那种人。”

Castiel笑了起来。

“不，我会带上红酒约你进餐——”

“我不认为麦当劳里会有红酒。”他打断道。

“在你的嘴巴没有被我的鸡巴噎着的时候，你还真是伶牙俐齿。”

他们轻松的玩笑诡异地令人感到宽慰。Castiel露出一个微笑。“我能为你做什么吗，Dean？”

Dean再次让他的表情变得严肃起来。他前倾身体，手肘抵在膝盖上，绞着双手，数次张嘴然后又闭上，没能成功开口。

Castiel坐在那里，充满耐心，研究着他。无论到底是什么事，这都是非常重要的。他可以通过说“不”来摧毁Dean的生活，而想到自己有着可以凌驾于他的权利……Castiel闭上了眼睛，稳住自己的呼吸。

“听着，伙计。如果我还能去寻找别的人帮助，我甚至都不会来这里。”

他张开眼。Dean坐在那里，弓着背，垂着头。他正在审视自己的指甲，然后开始转动右手无名指上的银戒指。依然没有看着他。做着任何其他事情来回避眼神接触。

Dean Winchester到底需要的是什么东西，能对他如此重要？

Castiel自顾自地点点头，然后交叠双手放在腿上。“你需要钱，对不对？”

Dean猛地抬起头。他根本就不需要回答这个问题。那份需求已然写在了他的眼睛里。仿佛是感到耻辱般，Dean盯着地板，重重地呼出一口气。“是啊，但不是为了你想的原因。”

“那——”

Dean对上了他的视线。“听着，声明一下，我没有吸毒或者染上什么别的瘾，如果那是你在想的事情的话。也没有赌债，并且没有人在追着我，希望我能够还他们钱，好吗？清楚了吗？”

Castiel点点头。“非常清楚。”

得到了满意的回答，Dean也点了点头，他们之间再次失去了眼神接触。他舔了舔嘴唇，吸了一口气，缓缓说道：“那是为了我弟弟。只是……所有你需要知道的是……”Dean捏了捏他的鼻梁。“我弟弟……Sammy……他必须得去戒毒康复中心，伙计，但是我没有足够的钱。没有银行愿意向我提供贷款，而我也没有能借钱给我的朋友。你差不多是我唯一的希望了。”

Castiel用食指掐着自己的脸，中指刮擦着他的上嘴唇。他没有回答，Dean抬起头，研究着他的表情，他的眼睛。带着希望的表情在他脸上停留了几分钟，而在沉默持续蔓延之后，脸上的希望消失不见了。

又过了一分钟之后，Dean的表情变得愈发紧张，阴沉，然后他皱起了眉头。

“说点什么。”

“我不知道要说什么，Dean。”

“说你会帮我的，见鬼。”

Castiel发出一声阴沉的笑声。“那没有这么简单。”

“为什么不？”

“底线：为此我能得到什么？”Dean瑟缩了一下——“你向我提出了一个全然是冒险、没有回报的建议。在金融世界里，这不是一项可行的交易。”

“你能把你那该死的金融界狗屁规矩放到一边、不管个几秒钟吗？这和公司无关，也不是‘可行的交易’，或者接替一件生意的另一件小生意，或者任何随便他妈的你在这里做的事情， **Cas** 。这是关于一个人，正——”

“而那个人和我没有关系。”

Dean坐直了身体，就像纽约市的摩天大楼一样僵硬。他危险地眯起了眼睛。他的喉结剧烈地吞咽着。他的皮肤正在变红，紧握着拳头，绷紧了下颚线……Dean Winchester将会成为一个严重的问题。

Castiel把手平摊在桌子上，离手机只有几英尺距离。一个简短的电话就能把Dean从这里赶出去，迅速有效地把他和他的金钱问题从Castiel的生活中除去。他知道他可以呼叫保安，然后解决这个复杂的情况，但他没有动。

他近距离地观察着Dean。这一次，Dean没有把视线从他身上移开。他们之间的眼神接触，威胁着要击垮他。

“帮帮我，”Dean低声说着，“拜托了。”

怜悯是个可怕的弱点。

Castiel把手放回自己的腿上，淡然地看着他。“我不是一个乐善好施的人。”

“是啊，你不是，我发现了。”

“我的员工们，辛辛苦苦地为公司工作，来让它变为最好的公司，会在圣诞节的时候获得毛巾，”Castiel陈述着，“所以，我到底为什么要……不求回报地帮助你这样的人呢？”

Dean皱着眉。“因为你欠我。”

Castiel笑了起来，差点说不出话。“ **我** 欠你？我怎么欠你了？”

“那肇事逃逸的破烂事？你很有可能会让我陷入非常严重的麻烦。所以，是啊，我想你欠我些小东西。”

“Dean，”Castiel开口道，他的语调听起来居高临下。“说真的，你不能认为那是我在背后指使的。我的奔驰——”

“是啊，一道刮痕都没有，我知道。我的摩托车也他妈的完好无损，但那并没能阻止那名警官指控我撞毁了一辆S550黑色奔驰……顺便一说，你刚好有一辆。”

Castiel耸耸肩。“巧合。”

“除了你在同一天晚上出现在了警察局，”Dean气冲冲地说道。“怎么？是不是你的西装沾上了一些热乎乎的狗屎所以需要帮助？是那样吗？因为你见鬼的显然没有发现我并不是从某些有邻居的地方被逮捕的，我已经 **几个月** 没有在公寓里住过了。而且当那一切狗屎玩意儿发生的时候，你他妈的显然也不在 **Tran’s** 餐厅。”Dean把胳膊在胸前交叉着。“你怎么做到的，Cas？你让你的伙计对我和我的摩托车发出了全境通告？编造了某些见鬼的故事，所以他们才能把我抓起来？”

“你想说什么，Dean？”

“我有某些东西，是你想要的。我不知道那到底是什么，但它是我目前唯一的筹码。”

“如果那是真的，如果你可能有某些我想要的东西——”他的老二。“我会在那场……意外之后就把你搜出来。可我没有。”

“除了上上周五，你空虚地在Tran’s餐厅跟前坐了他妈的3个小时。”

Castiel保持着冷酷而轻松的微笑。“Dean，让我们现实一点吧。你不顾一切地寻找着某些、为什么我必须要帮助你的理由。那没有用。”

Dean收紧了下巴，点点头，盯着地板。过了一会儿，他拍了拍自己的大腿，说道，“好吧，我尽力了。谢谢你的时间，Cas。”他站起身，向着门迈了一步。

“你弟弟要怎么办？”

“不用你来担心Sammy。我会有办法的，我一直都会。”他说着，继续向着门走去。

“坐下，Dean。”

Dean僵住了，然后顺着肩头瞥过去。他花了好一会儿才坐回到桌子对面的椅子里。可以理解他脸上那谨慎的表情，盯着他，就好像他准备要伺候他享用午餐一样。Dean再次为了寻找舒适的姿势而动来动去，直到找到那个最适合他的位置。

他们没有说话，只是打量着对方。

“你有兄弟吗？”Dean最终问道。

**曾经有** 。Castiel没有回答。

“好吧，我会为我的弟弟做任何事。他是我唯一的亲人。”Dean忧郁地说着。“所以，如果你愿意帮我的话，我也没有什么可以给你的……除非你想让我用上床的方式来还债。”

Dean对着这个玩笑自顾自笑了起来。而Castiel没有笑。

空气中紧张的气息突然让房间变得令人难以呼吸。Dean直直地瞪着他，而Castiel保持着面无表情，一动不动。近乎绝望地希望Dean可以答应。这项提议正在Dean的脑袋里滚来滚去——他可以从他的脸上看出来。

Dean收紧了下巴，他把视线别过去一会儿，然后又转了回来。思考着、估量着这个选择，和他自身面临的风险与回报。

哪个更重要呢？他弟弟还是他自己？

“Sammy的疗程是90天——” **他的弟弟** 。“你能应付我的老二这么长时间吗？”

**上帝，当然** 。“我确定我可以。”

“你最好不是有什么怪癖的变态。”

“那有关系吗？”看到Dean一句话都没说，Castiel补充道：“我的条件，别问问题，明白了吗？”

“难以置信我居然在答应这种见鬼的事情。”Dean咕哝着。

“别担心，Dean，”Castiel说着，舒服地向后靠在椅子里。“我会保证你的兄弟在纽约市最好的疗养所里获得无微不至的照顾。”

“不用担心Sammy，”Dean冷冷地回应道。“你只需要担心，在一切都结束之后，你的屁股会是怎样的一团糟。”

Castiel得意地笑了，拿起了电话。“把下午剩余的所有会议都取消掉。任何情况下都不要打扰我。明白了吗？”他的助理—— **Anna** ——在电话那头矜持地嘟嘟囔囔着，“好的，先生。”

他挂断电话，看着Dean。“我要你在我的桌子上干我。”

“什么？现在？”Dean难以置信地问道。

“有问题吗？”

“虽然我很不想承认，我可没有一根魔法老二，”Dean低吼着，“它现在不在状态。”

“我明白了，”Castiel说道，再次把手撑在大腿上。“我猜‘Sammy’能够理解，在他最需要他哥哥的时候，哥哥却让他失望了。”

Dean把头扭到一边，然后甩给他一个锋利到可以切断钢铁的斜视。他伸出一根手指。如果Dean能用这根手指杀了他的话，他一定会这么做。“你别……他妈的再叫他Sammy，你听到了吗？”

Castiel冷漠地笑了。

Dean从上到下打量着他，然后发出一声冷笑。“这就是交易进行的方式，哈？”

Castiel没有回答。他坐在那里，洋洋得意，完全掌控了一切。那似乎让Dean变得更为恼怒。

“你想被操？”这个问题充满了危险，挑动着肉欲。“ **好吧** 。那我们就做。”

Castiel条件反射地吞咽着，他的喉咙有如砂纸般发干而嘶哑。当Dean站起身，用饥饿的眼神吞噬着他时，Castiel感到自己不能呼吸。Dean的内里发生了某些变化。他不再是一个迫切地渴望着什么的人，而是一个主宰者，一个无法被糊弄的人。他的眼中闪烁着强烈而炽热的怒火，那正是Castiel所需要的。他希望Dean利用这番怒意，将它发泄到他身上，凌虐他。像是可以闻到他的渴望一般，Dean眯起了他的眼睛。在阿玛尼的西装裤之下，Castiel变得燥热而沉重。

Dean沿着桌子大摇大摆转悠的模样，简直慢得令人痛苦，也给了他一个将他细细打量的机会。他从他由于过小的裤腿而绷得太紧的大腿开始，沿着他的裤缝一路向着两腿间明显凸起的部分看去。Castiel咬着他的下嘴唇。数星期之前、在小巷里的那个夜晚的画面使他由脊椎根部窜起一股电流。如果他必须再做一次那样的事情，他将会在相同的祭坛上进行膜拜，和那时一样吮吸Dean的下体。

就像是回忆起了他的味道一般，他开始分泌唾液，Castiel再次吞咽着，假装自己对这一切不为所动。他让自己保持着某种了无兴趣的表情，然而，内里深处，他的内脏因为渴求而扭结起来。他的脉搏没有像鼓一样在他喉咙里跳动着。他没有像在小巷里那夜一样流着汗水，也没有变得比那时还要硬。

当然，Dean看起来也不那么性感。

Dean在他对角线的位置停了下来，将胯部倚靠在桌子上。Castiel屏住呼吸，观察着他。Dean用他那炽热而漂亮的眼睛牢牢地注视着他，解开了外套的扣子，然后脱掉了它。他漫不经心地把它扔在他先前坐着的椅子上，然后站在那里，居高临下，颐指气使，纯白色的衬衫扣子不得体地散开着——那不该这么见鬼地令人性奋。Dean解开了他的衬衫袖扣，慢悠悠地把一侧袖口卷至手肘处——那也不该让他身体发抖。可他偏偏做到了。

他卷起了另一侧袖口，然后把两手撑在桌子上。Castiel感觉喉咙被什么堵住了，无法吞咽。而当Dean靠得更近，绿色瞳仁因为性欲而扩散着，Castiel近乎要迷失其中。

“你确定你准备好了？”

大约有5秒钟的时间，Castiel都没有回答，生怕自己的声音会失控。

然后，他冷静地说道：“让我瞧瞧你的能耐。”

Dean像条蛇一样笑了起来，随后发动了进攻。

他未曾想到Dean的动作会见鬼的这么迅速。

在他能够反应之前，Dean就抓住了他的后颈，狠狠地把他的脑袋按在桌子上——带着他近乎绝望地、希望Dean用在他身上的怒气。这番怒意会在他身上留下淤痕，然后他将不得不告诉他人，那是他自己的事，与任何人都他妈的没有关系。对于他将用于搪塞的借口的遥想消失了。Dean靠近着，身体紧贴着他的后背，低声说着：“给我站起来。”

他的呼吸让他的耳背一阵发痒。Castiel颤抖着，照着他所说的，把屁股从椅子上挪了起来。期间Dean一直抓着他的脖子。这番亲近简直是种折磨。他还没开始操他的这个事实，扩大了这份折磨。而当Dean磨蹭着他耳垂下方的小凹陷时——“操。”

Dean贴着他的皮肤笑了起来，嘴唇刮蹭着他的后颈。Castiel发出一声喘息，它映衬出了桌子抛光的樱桃木表面。一声轻笑声在他耳旁振动着。这一次，Dean没有用嘴唇磨蹭着他的皮肤。相反的，Dean在他的下颚线上落下一个吻，温柔而甜蜜。

像头野马一般，Castiel向后发动了攻击。Dean更用力地抓住了他，向下压制着，不让他挣扎。他的手指掐入他的皮肤，令他欣喜若狂。

他不想要温柔，他想要痛苦，他想要激烈，他想要 **粗暴** 。

Dean照做了。

他扯着他的头发把他拎了起来，Castiel因此发出了低吼声。惩罚触目可及。Dean更用力地拽着他，那个角度让他绷直了脖颈，痛苦异常。那两片嘴唇磨蹭着他的耳朵，他的下身因为兴奋而跳动起来。

“把裤子脱了。”

Castiel嫌自己够到它们的速度还不够快。他的手指笨拙而缺乏耐心，脱下长裤和内裤这一简单的事情成为了一项艰巨的任务。他的臀部暴露在泽西城的天际线中，Dean慢悠悠地在他身后摆好了位置，然后，花了更漫长的时间，才开始触碰他。他将他的手掌平放在一侧臀瓣上，用手指抚摸着柔软的皮肤。随后他握着、捏着他的屁股，用力且充满占有欲地揉捏着那里的肌肉。

“在我之后，你有让任何人碰过你吗？”

“没有。”

那句话几乎带走了他的呼吸。

“是吗？还真甜蜜啊。”他听起来非常 **愉悦** 。“见鬼，要是我不知道情况，我会说你差不多是迷上我了，Cas。”

“别傻了，”Castiel讽刺地说道。“我几乎都不记得你了。”

Dean爆发出一阵大笑。“有任何人告诉过你，你他妈的是个糟糕的说谎者吗？”Castiel张开嘴，Dean又一次拉扯着他的脑袋，稍稍弯下身，贴着他的后背，嘴唇挨着他的耳朵。“你他妈的是个糟糕的说谎者。”

Castiel弓起背，迎向了他，他无法控制自己。他需要感受Dean遍布他的全身，狠狠地把他压在桌子上，用鸡巴填满他。Dean的勃起火热地磨蹭着他的屁股，它的热量，还有Dean亲吻着他的脊椎骨节，让他见鬼的快要发狂。

他向着Dean拱起屁股，寻求着摩擦感，寻求着 **任何感触** ，来满足他的阴囊里急速蹿升的需求。Dean漏出一声低沉的呻吟，Castiel呼出一声喘息。他因为性奋而变得头晕。他想要触碰自己，想要触摸Dean——需要Dean他妈的赶紧抚摸他——在他见鬼的失去神志之前。

Dean显然知道他要什么，他贴着他的面颊露出了一个微笑。

“你喜欢这样，嗯？”

“干我，该死的。”

“等我可以了并且他妈的准备好了。”Dean低吼着。

他受够了这些游戏，这般等待，这……剧烈、急速的兴奋，令人痛苦。他将他所有的沮丧都用在了一次近乎最后一搏的抗争上，他猛地向后一扭，一把抓住了Dean——然后掐着他。Dean大叫一声，扯开了身体，他的身体热量离去了，他的触碰消失不见了。这不是他想要的。他想他也许应该抬起头，找到Dean，然后不惜一切代价把他拉回来，但他根本没有那个机会。Dean再次压在了他的身上，拽着他的领带，扯着他的脖子、直到一个会让他疼上好几天的角度。

“你会为你刚才所做的、感到非常抱歉的，Cas。”

在Dean勃然大怒的时候，他就失去了对南方口音的控制，而那正顺着他的嘴倾泻而出，尽是柔软的边缘和魅力，没有给即将到来的惩罚留下任何空间。Dean放开了他，Castiel因为缺氧而大口呼吸着，头晕目眩，困惑不解。与此同时，在他身后，Dean发出了某些他的大脑目前无法明白的声音。某些东西碎裂的声音，还有某些东西可能摔到了地上。

而当电话线被绑在了他的手腕上后，他才意识到那是什么声音。Dean把电话从墙上扯了下来，然后把他五花大绑了起来。Castiel扭了扭他的手腕。

电话线一动不动。

“放开我，”Castiel嘶吼着。“ **现在** 。”

“不行，”Dean说着，把他的蓝色丝绸领带塞进了他的嘴里。“闭嘴。”

Castiel低吼着，挣动着手腕处的束缚物，与此同时Dean试探性地触碰着他。他再次用他粗糙的手掌抚摸着他的屁股，这一动作足以让他静止不动。Castiel闭上了眼睛，感受着他的手指揉捏着他的方式。然后在Dean一巴掌拍在他的臀瓣上时，他猛地睁开了双眼，发出了痛苦的哼哼声。即使在这宽敞的办公室里，那声音也显得太过响亮了，他担心整栋大楼的人都可能会跑来围观他接受惩罚。

Dean的触碰再次消失得无影无踪，迅速而刻意，就像是他打算要再一次打他屁股。Castiel从这昂贵的“口塞”里挤出某种声音，它意味着“不”，响亮而清楚。Dean亲切地回应着，把一只手覆在他多半已经发红的、饱受凌虐的皮肤上。Dean温柔地摩挲着那个印记， **他的** 印记，然后亲吻着它，一下，两下，像是在为了自己的失误道歉，然后彻底退开了身体。

他的热度，他的一切，通通消失了。Castiel放松了下来。

那是他犯的第一个错误。

Dean又碰了他一下，这一次，他的肌肉绷得紧紧的，让他以为会产生撕裂。就和之前一样，是那种温柔的触摸。一根手指，也许是他的大拇指，顺着他的臀缝抚摸着，玩弄着他的后穴。他的声音深沉而浑厚地从他喉咙深处溢出，那个声音不是“不要”，而是令人费解的“ **来吧** ”。尽管被绑住了手，塞住了嘴，Castiel还是有移动的余地的。他向后耸动着屁股，Dean的拇指前端滑入了他的身体里。Castiel喘息着，透过那昂贵的布料吸着气，咕哝着，挣扎着通过鼻孔呼吸着。

在他身后，Dean笑出了声，听起来得意洋洋。百分之百的Dean Winchester。

在没有警告、也没有调戏他到直至崩溃的状态下，Dean把手指捅进了他的身体。Castiel弓起了背，仰起了头，摆出了一个如此淫荡、充满投降意味的姿势，让他甚至都无法认出那是他自己。Dean在他身体里的那种感觉——即便只是一根手指——让他又猛地倒了回去，脑袋撞在桌子上。Dean的其他手指安抚着、轻柔地抚摸着他，沿着他的阴囊上下磨蹭着。这让他陷入了疯狂。他浑身发热，流着汗，喘着气，发出了一些他不知道他是怎么学会发出的声音。

在那一刻，他知道，Dean总有一天会置他于死地。如果那就是他的死神，他将会展开双臂欢迎他。

Castiel不需要向后耸动臀部，来渴求更多的接触。Dean把他的手指拔出来，又插进去，再拔出来，以一种轻松的、缓慢的——见鬼的 **令人恼怒的** ——节奏进行着，让他胸中每一次跳动的脉搏都像是一种折磨。他需要的绝不是这样，不是Dean把他像个精致的瓷器一样对待，或者更糟的——把他像个情人一样对待。他需要迅速的，没有前戏的性交，必须让他感到痛苦。更重要的是，他需要Dean的鸡巴，而不是一根手指。他贪婪，他没有耐心。Castiel像是个绝望地等着毒品注射的瘾君子一样呜咽了起来。

“操。你 **确实是** 个为了鸡巴而存在的骚货。”

Castiel把他的腿分得更开，撅起了屁股，让自己有如待宰的羔羊般俯趴着。Dean自喉咙深处发出了一声低吼，这让他的双腿软得像是果冻。那个声音在他的脊椎骨上盘旋着，亲吻着他的皮肤，让他不住颤抖，把头磕进了樱桃木的桌子上。额头传来一阵疼痛，让他清醒了几分，阻止自己在Dean缩回手指、徒留空虚的时候分崩瓦解。Castiel抱怨般地哼唧着，Dean把两根手指捅入了他被扩张的、饥渴难耐的后穴，封上了他的嘴。

蓝色的丝绸领带几乎滑到了他的喉咙处。

温柔的触碰和近乎亲吻的亲昵消失了，Dean用他的手指惩罚着他的屁股。在第三次戳刺之后，Castiel差点就射了。汗水沿着他的前额淌下，他的心跳声渗入到他的每一次呻吟中，渗入到每一次越来越用力、越来越残暴的戳刺中，渗入到每一根联结至炽热地狱的神经中。匆忙之间，响起了皮带扣被解开的叮当声，还有拉链被扯下的嗞嗞声——Castiel不得不开始思考那些合并，那些数字，那些恶意收购，来阻止自己就这么达到高潮。Dean就要用他的鸡巴操他了。他的心脏在他的胸口烧出了一个洞。在那之后已经过了太久了。过了好几个星期。差不多有一个月的时间，都没有让Dean从内里捣弄着他。

但是Dean却没有，相反的，他开始自慰……Castiel发出了另一声断断续续的呻吟，因为塞在嘴里的领带而变得模糊不清。Dean或者没有听见，或者就是根本不在意。这不会被弄错的、用手撸动阴茎的声音在他身后持续着，粗鲁而迅速。Castiel想象着Dean充血的鸡巴在他的手心里滑进滑出，看起来会有多美，而他又有多么渴望再次品尝他的滋味。他回忆着小巷里那晚每一个生动的细节：在快感到来时，他的表情；他的气味；Dean握着、撸动着自己的方式；以及那是如何的令人无法呼吸。Castiel再次呻吟着，然后他便不再在意。

他依然能够得到他想要的性爱。

Castiel一次又一次地向后摆动着臀部，进一步分开他的腿，让Dean的手指能进入到最深限度的深度。Dean停顿了一下，抽着气发出了一声吃惊的呻吟，努力地控制住自己。节奏开始变得没有规律，就像是被分心了，但Castiel并不在意。他在桌面上摩擦着自己未割过包皮的阴茎，寻求着摩擦感，沉浸其中，直至那份快感威胁着要让他彻底崩溃。Dean极尽所能的用手指操干着他，试着保持相同的节奏，试着在他身后自慰。Castiel就快要到临界点了。它就在他的喉咙里，在他的胃里扭结着，在他的体内挤压着。Castiel的后穴咬紧了Dean的手指——然后Dean曲起了手指。

他的高潮从他体内迸发，迅速而惊人，让他失去了支撑着双腿的所有力气。伴随着一声哭喊，Castiel拱起了身体。Dean抽出了他的手指，掐着他的脖子让他保持不动。然后Dean前倾身体，无法忍受的热度贴着他裸露的臀部。Castiel透过鼻子呼吸着空气，无法迅速让氧气充满他的肺部，这番费力的举动让他头晕目眩。在他身后，Dean抽搐着，撸动着，大口地喘着气，每一声呼吸都带着一丝绝对的快感。随后，缓缓地，伴随着那最后一下，Dean拽着他的阴茎根部，他的阴囊，贴着他的臀缝——这也是Dean最终失控的那一刻，射了……

射在了他的后背，还有他该死的阿玛尼西装外套上。

Dean轻笑出声，就好像那是一个笑话，然后用手托起了Castiel的脑袋。他玩弄着他，让他的耻辱感雪上加霜。Dean用他软下来的阴茎磨蹭着他的屁股，恰到好处的让这显得是某种乐趣，然后变得令人恼怒。因为他依然被捆绑着，而Dean不会允许他 **碰** 它。

Dean的热度消失后，Castiel发出了一声低吼。他想从这一团乱麻中脱身；想把Dean的味道从他身上抹去；想要回家，然后在又一次战败后舔舐自己的伤口。Dean在他身后扣上皮带，拉起了拉链。Castiel扭了扭手腕，清楚地示意Dean把他松绑。现在就松绑。

Dean又拍了一下他的屁股，拍打声回荡在办公室里。Castiel瑟缩了一下。

“你知道吗，Cas？我想我们达成的这项小小交易，将会进行得非常 **顺利** 。”Dean沿着桌子踱着步，抬起了视线。“回头见，甜心。”

Dean眨了眨眼，这是他看见他的最后一眼。他的轻笑声是他听到的最后一下声音。

然后办公室的门被重重地摔上了。

他就这样被留在了那里——捆绑着，堵着嘴，彻底被摧毁。趴在他的桌子上，让整个泽西城目睹了这一切。


	4. Chapter 4

 

**第** **4** **天**

在过去的3天里，他彻底陷入了工作的潮水中。高盛公司迄今为止最大的一笔交易——收购德雷珀·拉金——依然处于起始阶段，需要大量的精力和细致的照顾。他亲自承担了监督的工作，来保证所有细节都得到完美处理。这微妙的工作量，加上无余分心，他没有时间留给Dean。没有时间来顾及他们小小的……交易。

没有时间来和他最新的“复杂情况” **保持联络** 。

在这份沉默中，Dean把他弟弟安置在了他所能找到的最为昂贵的康复中心。距离纽约市只有1个小时的路程，普罗文斯康复中心有着引以为傲的干净床位，郁郁葱葱的花园，和最棒的护理。据手册上所说，那里甚至还有瑜伽课程。那本手册在某个早晨神奇地出现在了他的桌上。一张便利贴——“谢谢，我欠你个大人情。-D”——贴在了手册上面。

Castiel对自己发誓，下次他见到Dean的时候，不会对他有多少手下留情。

在他星期四早晨接到了第一个电话之后，Castiel不会再对他有丝毫的手下留情。

Jody Mills医生，普罗文斯康复中心的管理医师，夸大着康复中心优良的设施，然后向他汇报了一遍Sam的疗程——就好像这关系到Castiel的个人利益，或者说，Sam对他来说相当重要。Castiel被誉为一名慈善人士，一个善良而慷慨的人，一位名副其实的圣人。Mills医生保证，她和她的工作人员会全心全意地照顾Sam，就像高盛公司的CEO是如何细致地照顾其他人一样。这冗长、艰难的谈话，最终以Mills医生保证、每个星期都会亲自向他汇报Sam的进展情况作为结束。在接下来的90天里，Castiel决定让每一个电话都转入语音信箱。

所以，Dean也一直很忙碌。他不厌其烦地歌颂着Castiel的善举，公开地把他还有他的公司和对Sam的 **慈善** 关怀联系起来。Dean创造了一个巧妙的“故障保险”。假如Castiel厌倦了Dean，无论以任何原因、决定要终止他们的交易，他都无法去这么做。那样会毁了他的名声，或者更糟的，在高盛公司名上留下污点。他可以用钱来让Mills医生闭嘴，毫无疑问，那会消耗他数额可观的一笔金钱。但她看起来并不是那种会轻易放弃然后就这么收下钱的人。她的灵魂暗示了她对正义的热爱，她对病人的热情胜过了无数个坚强、凶猛的女人。他知道，她会开口的。他会被他的上级、甚至是媒体盘问，而他的能力也会遭到质疑。他不能冒这个险。

让一切都变得……更加复杂的是，Mills医生每周的例行电话会让他亲自涉及Sam的康复疗程。也许，他确定Dean就是这么希望的，希望他有可能会开始在乎。

Dean并不是个傻瓜——他那令人意想不到的狡诈，同样也出乎意料地令人性奋。

Castiel躺在床上，瞪着天花板，床单和他的双腿缠在一起。他整夜都翻来覆去、辗转难眠。而现在，周六的凌晨2:35，他无法自控地思念着Dean，还有，随之而来的，他那发硬的、渴望的下体。

今晚放过Dean的念头稍纵即逝。Castiel翻过身，从床头柜抓起了他的手机。他拨下了Dean的号码，等待着。

三声铃响在他耳中空洞地回响着，嘲笑着他。告诉他Dean并不会尊重他在交易中扮演的角色。等到早晨，他会打电话给普罗文斯然后终止Sam的住院——那就他妈的是后果。他可不是慈悲为怀的人。他当然也不是一个善良而慷慨——

Dean在电话转入语音邮箱前，按下了接听键。“嗯，你好？”

Dean的声音低沉、粗糙，带着睡意，它简直在他内裤里、已然极度燥热难耐的状况上火上浇了一把油。Castiel呼出一口轻松、顺畅的呼吸。但那并未能阻止他脱口而出：“Dean，我需要你。”

“什么？”Dean的电话那端传来了某种沙沙的声音。陈旧、嘎吱作响的弹簧床，可能吧。在Dean那边，曼哈顿大桥的急速车流声是不会被听错的——非常的 **响亮** 。他想知道，Dean到底是怎么睡着的。Dean的声音又变回了一副困惑的模样。“见鬼，Cas。现在差不多是凌晨3点。”

“ **现在** ，Dean。”

Castiel挂断了电话。他的手指按动着，用短信发送了他的地址。

Dean花了近30分钟才抵达他位于上东区的公寓。保安早已获得了一份他的驾照副本，并会在任意一次Castiel通知他们、Dean即将到达之后，就把他放进来—— **只** 会在那种情况下放他进来。那是有必要的安全措施。在Castiel不需要他的时候，Dean不能唐突地出现在这里。

门那儿传来了敲门声，Castiel打开了门，看到了睡眼朦胧的Dean，头发凌乱不堪，穿着一身让他看起来更糟的衣服。他套上了一件AC/DC的T恤衫，和一条穿旧的深色牛仔裤。他的皮夹克挂在他疲惫不堪的肩膀上，就好像这件事对他来说，还是太早了点。

“我来了，”Dean说着，略微恼火。“没有问问题。”

“就像我们约好的那样。”他提醒道。

Castiel向着门旁退了一步，让Dean进屋。Dean粗略地看了一眼大厅。“地方不错。”他淡然地说道，不带有任何瞪大双眼的着迷，声音里也没有任何惊叹。这番评价平淡而不带感情，就好像这错综复杂的天花线和大理石地板不是什么真正的艺术品。当Dean把夹克和摩托车头盔扔在入口处的深色木头长凳上时，他的不满和全然恶劣的态度显露无疑——表现得就像是他主宰着这个地方，把 **他的** 长凳那样来对待——就像是那长凳没有花上近1000美金一样。

他眯起了眼睛，给了这个冒犯了他的东西一个意有所指的眼神。Dean也注意到了它们，然后抬起视线，只回了他一个得意的笑容，完全没有因为这无声的谴责而感到内疚。Castiel瞬间火冒三丈。如果他的怒火表现在了他的脸上，那么Dean显然毫不在意。Dean慢悠悠地关上了门，同时用他的绿眼睛扫视着他的全身。那双眼睛里流露出的光芒——他曾经见过，当即就明白Dean就和他一样因为欲望而饥渴着。他想知道Dean是否能从他脊柱的曲线和起伏的胸口发现它。Dean靠了过来，计算好了距离，一步一步靠近着。Castiel不禁向后退去。他想知道，Dean是否能闻到他的性奋、他的汗水。他的心脏在胸膛里怦怦直跳，他想知道，Dean是否也能听到他的心跳声。

Dean一直逼近着，堵住了他的去向，直到Castiel撞到了身后坚实的墙壁，然后把双手架在他的脑袋两侧，前倾着身体。Dean观察着他，Castiel屏住呼吸，艰难地站在原地保持不动。他们之间的沉默有如死寂。

然后，伴随着一个小小的微笑，Dean行动了。他用手指背面摩挲着Castiel的脸颊，有如绸缎轻抚赤裸的肌肤，甚至是较之更为奢华的触感。像是黑巧克力、以及红酒一般，充满了罪恶。他渴望Dean就这样一直抚摸着他，而这份欲望本身是令人不安的。那是一种可以让他沉醉其中的触摸，是一种可以让他迷失、无法再被找寻的触摸。那也是一种危险的触摸，因为他会轻易地失去控制。而他必须 **一直** 掌控一切。

Castiel收紧了下巴，向着相反的方向转过了脸。一种表明了“别碰我”的信号，示意着Dean的行为已经太过了——显然Dean选择了彻底无视。

Dean用拇指抚摸着他的下颚下方——Castiel正竭力不让他触碰的那一侧。像是飞蛾扑火般，Castiel任由他的触摸引导着他转过脸。他们站在那儿，面对面，凝视着对方。冷酷的现实让Castiel注意到，他根本无法呼吸。Dean差不多是彻底地把他迷住了——他刚刚才意识到这点，可以说已经太晚了。而Dean正在进一步缩小着他们之间的距离。

他盯着他的嘴唇，产生了让Dean吻他的念头。他想象着他们的嘴唇贴在一起，好奇着那会是一种什么样的感觉。也许是温柔的，Dean的整片嘴唇轻轻地吮吸着他的；或者是粗暴的，带着轻微的疼痛。两种念头都让他的阴茎因为兴奋而跳动起来，并且他明确地知道，Dean也感觉到了。Dean会意地笑了，像是他知道了一样，一只手游移至Castiel的腰部，让两人的胯部贴到一起。他永远都不会承认，那声呜咽，是出自于他的口中。就像他发过誓，他永远都不会再被卷入Dean Winchester的一切中一样。

“很高兴你把我叫来了。”Dean低语着。他的话语像是代表了Dean那般，抚摸着他。

Castiel吞咽着，稍稍抬高了他的下巴。他们彼此盯着对方，随后Dean的视线落到了他的嘴唇上。它们稍稍张开着，轻轻地呼着气，等待着他的亲吻。他想要Dean吻他，想要感受他的嘴唇遍布他的全身。突然之间，Castiel曾在数年前发过的誓——关于拒绝亲吻和亲昵——似乎就变得无关紧要了。

亲吻会带来爱情，形成恋人关系，还会导致 **复杂的情况** 。粗暴、龌龊的性交才是安全而轻松的。

Dean并不想要轻松。

他把Castiel拉得更贴向自己，用舌头湿润着自己的嘴唇。Dean的舌头带来的热量挑逗着他的嘴唇。Castiel可以发誓，即便他们并没有在接吻，他也差不多可以品尝到他的味道。他的呼吸里带着几小时前饮下的威士忌味，以及某些危险的、和彻底令人迷醉的东西。他的脑袋被这些气味所包围，被Dean的热度所包围，他的脸近到就快要——

Castiel猛地扭过了头，Dean柔软的嘴唇结实地贴在了他的下颚线上，然后便消失了。惊讶和失望让空气变得更为沉重，也让这份沉寂变得更为致命。Castiel艰难地吞咽着，用一种响亮而强硬的声音说道：“不要接吻。”

“什么？”

他没有看向Dean，也没有和他打招呼，只是从他身下挤了出去，走开了。他将Dean和他的叹息声留在了身后，光着脚穿过长而宽阔的走廊——那条走廊就像是一条黑色河流贯穿了他的家。两边的白色墙壁都装饰着精致的绘画、天花线，嵌入墙内的灯照亮着整个屋子。他路过客人专用的卧室、他自己的卧室，最终来到了有着落地窗户的起居室。起居室一样也以深色木地板和雪白的墙壁作为装饰。那台巨大的等离子屏电视是唯一破坏了他观赏纽约城全景的东西。在电视机的前方，有着一条白色的毛绒地毯，还有奢华的白色皮质沙发——起居室的中心装饰品。

他粗鲁地脱掉了自己的衣服，然后俯趴在沙发扶手上。Dean在他身后发出了另一声叹息。“你就不想试试新的姿势吗？”

“不。”

“哦，好吧……”令人沮丧。“我不想在这里做。你的卧室在哪里？”

Castiel顺着肩头瞥过去。“我们就在 **这里** 做。”

Dean像是黑暗风暴般冲向了他，出手的速度快如闪电。Dean揪住了他的头发，把他扯了起来，Castiel嘶吼出声，他的后背紧贴着Dean的胸膛。Dean抓着他的方式充斥着暴力，他的声音里透露着冰冷无情。“你那该死的卧室在哪里？”

他都没有时间来得及反应，Dean就把他的胳膊扭到了背后，动作里述说着要求和不耐烦。那份痛苦让他大喊出声，他就像是个布偶一样跌向了Dean，脑袋无力地靠在他的肩头，暴露着喉咙。那是一阵可怕的沉默和痛苦。然后，Dean的呼吸有如救赎般抚上了他的皮肤。Castiel发着抖，Dean向前倾着身，整个身体覆上了他，挑逗着他，随后用嘴唇磨蹭着他的脖颈。这使得他颤栗不已，当Dean的鼻子一路蹭至他耳后的凹陷时，他不禁跳了起来。

“别逼我伤害你，Cas，”他说着，声音好似利刃切开了他的身体。Dean猛地将他推向前方。“卧室。”

他默许了这份痛苦，把Dean带到了主卧。透过落地窗户，月亮在墙上、深色地板上洒下一片银色光芒，让墙壁变得更明亮、地板变得更深黯，都比实际深了一个色度。那张对于一个人来说似乎太大了点的、有着泡沫床垫的床，在这家具分布松散的房间里似乎显得格外大。同样复杂的天花线，还有中央公园的景观——Dean并没有停下来，对其中任何表示惊叹。他只是非常用力地把他向前推了一把。

Castiel脸朝下摔在了床上。Dean从他身后抓住了他的臀部，干净利落地一下就扯掉了他的内裤。温暖的空气抚上了他的皮肤，带来的颤栗感让他的阴茎跳动起来。Dean动作着，Dean突然赤裸的身体所带来的热度，从头至脚贴着他，迫使他倒吸一口气。Dean硬挺的下身顶弄着他的屁股。自从上次让Dean进入到他身体里已经过去 **几个星期** 了。而他现在 **就在那里** ，如此接近，那简直切断了他肺部的氧气供给。Castiel在柔软的床单上喘息着，而当Dean向下压在他身上，他不禁倒抽一口气。这番动作让Castiel向后磨蹭着Dean的胯部，以一种本该令他羞耻的方式磨蹭着他。相反的，现在它只是激发了他的性欲，让他感到满足。

Dean的低吼声便是他所需要的回报。那声音振动着，穿透了他的全身，Castiel把脑袋埋进了超密纺织的床单里，然后发出了某种声音——足以驱使Dean向前耸动着臀部，把他的阴茎顺着他的后穴长久而用力地蹭动着。Castiel在呼吸的间隙里吐出了一些脏话，近乎成了一团乱麻。他无法阻止自己的身体不停发抖。Dean亲吻着他的肩头，让他平静下来，在他的皮肤上落下一个又一个轻轻的啄吻。每一个吻都腐蚀着、燃烧着他。

这不是他想要的。他想要被粗暴地操弄，而不是被温柔地亲吻。

当两人的重量堆叠起来、挤压着他时，Castiel揪住了床单。Dean啃咬着他的耳垂，这终于让Castiel丧失了耐心。他用力地对着Dean的肋骨来了一次肘击。

一声痛苦的咕哝声传来，随后是一声低沉、阴暗的咆哮——美丽的……令人感到绝对的恐惧。

他的惩罚并不温柔，而是迅速而粗鲁的。Dean的一条胳膊游移至他的颈部，然后把他扯了起来，让他挺直身体，和他齐平。在他的上半身和前臂所形成的V字夹角里，Castiel几乎无法呼吸，他为了空气而挣扎起来。Dean更用力地挤压着他，惩罚般地掐着他。他用牙齿咬着他的耳朵，让他感受着疼痛。

“你他妈的想要粗暴的？”这个问题就像碎玻璃一样尖锐。

Dean收紧了胳膊，威胁着要彻底切断他的氧气供给，Castiel用粗钝的指甲胡乱抓挠着。那令人眩晕。他的心脏因为这番挣扎而更为剧烈地跳动起来。黑色的橡木床头板开始在他眼前变得模糊不清。失去意识的念头既让他感到恐惧，也令他颤栗不已。他任由自己放弃挣扎，陷入到Dean的触摸里，沉浸在他温暖的体温里，和即将到来的黑暗中。但是Dean伸到两人之间的那只手突然让他更加警觉起来，瞬间变得清醒。然后，Dean深深地捅了进来，带来一阵剧烈的疼痛。

出于本能，Castiel向后甩出手，抓住了Dean的臀部。他试着在这份痛苦中找回呼吸，却反而因此变得更加眩晕、虚弱。Dean松开了他的胳膊——出于怜悯或是人性，他不知道——然后保持自己的臀部静止不动。伴随着一声抽气，Castiel大吼呼吸着空气。他的脑袋开始变得清晰……足以意识到Dean回到了他那来自南方的教养和魅力：温柔，难以处理的温柔。

Dean把嘴唇贴在他的后颈上，可能是作为一种歉意，然后用鼻子蹭弄着他的黑发。倘若有个爱人、有个在乎的人、有个想要对其道歉的人、在他皮肤上落满喜爱和恋慕，想必就是这样的感觉。

他更喜欢痛苦和性交。

Castiel用力地把Dean的臀部拽向了自己。在他身后，Dean贴着他的脖子发出一声低沉的呻吟，然后让步了。他一下又一下地抽插着，先是浅浅的戳弄，随后开始主导节奏，直到Castiel感觉自己什么都无法看见。只有黑暗，吞噬着他的黑暗，带着翻涌的极乐，渗入了他的每一个细胞。快感主导了意识，Dean摆动着臀部，直至每一寸都没入他的身体。一次比一次更用力，直到他们之间所有的一切只剩下肉体拍打的淫猥声响、汗水、还有热度。

每一次粗暴的戳刺都让他越来越无法呼吸，夺去了他维持肢体运转的正常节奏。如果Dean中止了这操干他的节奏，他可能会彻底无法呼吸。无论如何，他也许都会。Dean收紧了掐着他喉咙的手。他们因为这即将到来的释放而一起颤抖着。它带来的那份颤栗感——Dean由内至外地将他彻底瓦解、被窒息着、空气中弥漫着的性爱的味道——将他推向了临界点。他哭喊着达到了高潮，然后瘫软在Dean的臂弯里。Dean是否达到了自己的高潮，他不知道、也不在意。

Dean放开了他，Castiel脸朝下摔进了枕头里，陷入了梦乡。

:::

他主卧的阳光明媚中睁开眼睛，温暖的超密纺织床单柔软地贴在他的皮肤上。床头柜上的数字时钟显示现在是上午9:55。星期六的早晨，他居然睡过头了，对他而言简直是一反常态的懒惰。他将不得不在早餐后弥补他的晨跑。半个晚上的睡眠后残留的疲倦让他打起了哈欠，他伸展着胳膊，越过头顶，随后伸向一旁——

Castiel重新陷入床单里，然后碰到了温暖的皮肤。

他猛地把脑袋转向了窗户，在强烈的阳光中又缩了回去。光点在他的眼睑下跳动着。他都不需要重新睁开眼睛，就知道 **他** 在那儿，像头冬眠的熊一样在他身旁打着呼噜。他先是感到一阵恶心。然后，他的胸中升腾起一股他没有勇气去定义的 **某种情绪** ，几乎无法被注意到，并且变得越来越强烈。

Dean在这里过夜了，在他的床上，和 **他** 一起。

他并没有允许他留下。

Castiel用手遮挡着眼睛，偷偷瞥着Dean的侧面——以某种充满憎恨的表情，Dean看不到，因为他还在呼呼大睡。他想着狠狠踢向他的小腿，或是掐住他，也许吧。他们的交易里并不包括在一张床上一起过夜。 **尤其** 没有包括，在次日清晨，相互依偎着醒来。

Dean抽了抽鼻子，在睡意中挠了挠自己赤裸的胸膛，让Castiel停下了伸出去到一半、想要踢他的那条腿。当Dean重新安定下来，Castiel呼出了他屏了很久的那口气，然后放松了身体。他应该把Dean踢出去，从床上踢下去，从他家里踢出去，踢回到冬日的空气里。

躺在那儿，安静，平静，为（随时把他踹出去）做好准备，他久久地凝视着Dean，看着柔和的阳光照亮了他脸上的雀斑。从这个角度看来，他的睫毛似乎更浓密了，就像是羽毛。他的头发乱糟糟地向着各个方向翘起着。Dean看起来就像是温暖夏日里的男孩一样甜美无辜。完全和记忆里那个在昨天晚上操了他的，结实、强壮的人对不上号。这无法匹配的画面让他感到烦躁不安。Dean微微张开的嘴唇让一切都变得更糟，Castiel幻想着和他接吻。在他的脑海里，是Castiel趴在他的身上，贴着他的身体磨蹭着，从身下的爱慕对象身上偷取着甜美的时刻。思考工作和德雷珀·拉金的收购事宜没有起到任何帮助。他的思绪和双眼像是受到重力吸引般，回到了Dean的身上。

床单几乎没有盖住他裸露的身体，阳光像是金子般洒在了他的皮肤上。这让他想起了奶油糖果和阳光下的田野，光线恰到好处地照射着湖面，让下午进入了黄金时刻。他裸露的胸膛看起来很坚实，他的下身勃起着，蓄势待发。看着他的这副模样，四肢展开，毫无防备——那本不该让他自己变得这么 **硬** ，也不该让他变得如此想要吮吸Dean的下体，直到他不能呼吸。

他近乎绝望地想要寻找某些其他东西来研究，来摆脱——以非同寻常的方式唤醒Dean的诱惑。他的注意力转到蜿蜒在Dean皮肤之下的黑色墨水上。奇怪的小符号顺着他的锁骨分布着，被环形火包围的五角星纹在了他心脏那侧的皮肉里。他想要知道纹身背后是个什么样的故事，也想知道为什么会有人，特别是Dean，会想要在身体上纹上这个。他的脑海里盘旋着神秘主义和撒旦习俗，但Dean看起来并不像是那类会把处女/处子献给神话的人。

Castiel看着他。不，Dean看起来是会被人拿去作为祭品上供的那种类型。

伴随着另一声哼哼，Dean把胳膊搁在了眼睛上。Castiel愣住了，听到Dean又重新开始打呼噜，他松了口气。他无法自控地让自己的视线到处游移着。他能看见他前臂上那些……用黑色和灰色更详细地描绘着，形成的阴影让图案生动得像是要从皮肤里跳出来。某种鸟类翅膀的初级飞羽顺着他上臂的后侧延伸下来。他想象着它剩余的部分，生动、丰满的细节傲慢地铺在他的背上，顺着他美丽的皮肤大幅延展着。他想，也许Dean可以飞翔；也许他是伪装在人间的天使。为了确定两者都是不可能的，他温柔地伸出手指……摸了上去。

他顺着细细的线条，一路抚摸至较宽的线条，任由自己的手指留恋着深色的阴影。然后用羽毛般轻柔的触碰、有如亲吻般轻抚着他皮肤上的灰色部分。要是他不知道的话，他会以为那些图像只是简单地印在了他的胳膊上而已，把他的皮肤当作柔软的纸张。羽毛像手指一样伸展开来，以参差不齐的细节作为结束，就好像Dean是一头年长的老鹰。睿智，耐心，绝对的夺人心魄。百分百的 **Dean** 。当Dean没有令人难以置信的、恼人的——

“老天，你笑起来的样子可真美。”

Castiel猛地抬起了头。Dean醒了，正看着他，并且不知怎的，在这光线之下，他的眼睛比他曾见过的时候都要更绿一点。Dean的笑容……就和他自己的一样明亮——一直到刚才，某些他并没有注意到的、出现在他脸上的表情。很快，他沉下脸，取代了那个笑容，然后一点一点地把被单拉到了他的锁骨处。所有的一切，Dean的微笑，他们近在咫尺的距离，那份亲昵……突然都变得非常 **不合时宜** 。

“你本来不该留下过夜的。”

Dean的脸拉了下来。隔了一秒，Dean叹了口气。“是啊，好吧。我的住处要穿过整个城市，”他回答着，就好像他的借口可以起效。“另外，你看起来也不像是想要我离开的样子。”

Castiel把眼睛眯成了一条缝。“我 **要求** 你留下了吗？”

“没有，但我知道寂寞看起来是什么样的。”

那个答案直直地击中了他的下颚。他哑然失声地躺在那里，瞪着他，什么都做不了。Dean张开嘴，想要继续说些什么。就在那一刻，Castiel恢复了过来。

“出去。”

Dean回瞪着他，这回轮到他成为了那个因为惊讶而愣住的人。那藏在他的眼中，然后被某种更危险的东西所吞没。Dean绷紧了下巴，坐起身，掀开了被子。“你知道吗？我搞不懂你。一分钟前你是热情的，下一分钟……你就见鬼的像是冰山。你应该处理这个问题。”

“ **滚出去** 。”

Dean一言不发地拿上了自己所有的衣服，离开了卧室。大约三分钟后——他数了——前门被猛地关上了，独留他一人，和太阳一样灼热而愤怒地燃烧着。


	5. Chapter 5

**第** **10** **天**

他凝视着棋盘对面的对手。Joshua研究着白棋，计算着，食指敲打着他撅起的嘴唇。那是某个晴天下的中央公园，这在纽约市残忍的冬日里，是很罕见的。但美好的天气并没有对他的棋局起到任何帮助。他要输了。再一次。

Joshua把手伸向了白色骑士，偷瞄了他一眼，咧嘴笑了笑。Castiel皱起了眉。见鬼的他到底已经输掉过多少次这个棋子了？多到数不清。那是他的弱点，并且Joshua很清楚：每个星期四，Joshua都喜欢抓住他的这个痛点，就像啄木鸟在同一棵树的同一个洞里啄刺一样。当Joshua抬起他的手，Castiel松了口气。那位老人拿走了一个兵，他的最后一个兵，然后坐了回去。一句话都没说，哪怕连一个词都没说。沉默总是Joshua的魅力之一。

Castiel研究着棋盘，棋子，它们的位置，然后抬起头看着他的对手。Joshua并没有看着他，而是看向了远处：一名年轻的母亲抱着她的孩子坐在公园的长凳上；两个男人在扔飞盘；一名较年长的男性——大概和Joshua年龄相仿——牵着狗在散步。Joshua根本没有必要把注意力放在棋局上。Castiel的任何行动都将是错误的，他马上就会获得Joshua另一个咧开嘴的微笑，露出他那没有牙齿的牙床——那个代表着“将死”的笑容，而Joshua甚至都没必要开口说出来。

他飞快地寻思着他仍可以走的步数。没有任何一招可以让他获胜，Castiel发出了一声嘟哝，动了下他的王后，然后交叉双臂，坐了回去。那声音把Joshua的注意力转回到棋局上，他飞快地扫了一眼棋盘，然后带着他的王猛地冲了过来。Joshua对着他亮出一个微笑，露出了他没有牙齿的牙床，在棋盘上敲了两下。

将死。游戏结束。

Castiel瞪了他一眼，掏出一叠钱，扔在了黑白的棋盘上。1000美金，赢了之后的通常报酬。Joshua为何会一直无家可归，他又拿这些钱做了什么，他无从得知。他也不在意。Joshua快乐的笑容，他那充满感染力、令人振奋的性格……让他依然保持着人性。

:::

他就像医生在检查病人一样、检查着这个大瓶子的内部。里面是一艘小船，桅杆向下，等着被拉直和固定，渴望着完工。柔和的合唱声飘荡在这个小房间里，在这个安全的地方，有着架子和已经完工的项目，各种大小不一的船被装在了瓶子里。拉赫玛尼诺夫的《彻夜祈祷曲》把他疲惫的神经又重新聚到了一起。他扯了扯小船上的控制线，一次，两次，测试着它们。向后和向前的桅杆先是伸直，然后折叠起来，像小翅膀一样叠起又展开。每一根控制线、帆、枢轴线和吊杆都按照它们本来应该的模样正常工作着。绳索很精密，船首斜桅非常结实。把木块刻成小船，装在瓶子里，让他的头脑保持着像刀刃一样敏锐。

处理精致的事物、而不是摧毁它们，让他依然保持着人性。

Castiel拉着控制线——在大楼保安对讲机嗡嗡响起的时候吓了一跳。他皱了皱眉，无视了它，再一次扯着那些细小的线，使它们绷紧。又是一声嗡嗡声，让他忍不住咬牙。一分钟后，响起了第3声，让他的脸涨得比船模的小小外壳还要红。当第4声嗡嗡声划破空气时，他绷紧了下巴。在第5声响起前、在他于脑内把大楼弄塌前，他来到了大前厅。

他按下了对讲机的按钮。“ **干吗** ？”

那句话有如毒蛇发动了进攻。

“呃，晚上好，Sant'Angelo先生。”浓厚的纽约口音。是个新来的保安，某个他不认识的人。“有人说要见您，名字叫作Dean Winchester。”

Castiel瑟缩了一下，就好像他被人打了一样。Dean，就在这里，就在他家。 **没有被邀请** 。那可不是交易的一部分。他沉下脸，咬着牙，再次按下了按钮。“他在访客名单上吗？”

“呃……”传来了翻阅纸张的沙沙声。“我不知——哦，有个备注。说是如果您没有邀请他来，他就不能被允许上楼。Alastair写的。”

“所以为什么他还他妈的在大厅里？”他低声怒吼着。“让他 **走** 。”

“是啊，这个叫Dean的家伙说了你会这么说，”浓厚的纽约口音继续道，“瞧，S.先生，我不知道什么是什么——今天是我第一天到这幢大楼工作——但他告诉我，那是事关生死的事情。”

狗屁。

他发出了一声讽刺的叹息。“让他上来吧……然后让Alastair **马上** 回来。”——随后在大理石地板上来回踱步，等待着。Dean Winchester变成了他生命中并不需要的复杂情况。各种在没有丑闻的情况下、破坏这个约定的念头在他脑中飞驰而过。愤怒让他的肌肉绷得紧紧的，当门铃终于响起，Castiel扑向了门，猛地打开了它。侮辱的话语已经蹦到他的舌尖，加上一些赶走他的借口。

每一个词都愤愤不平地在他喉咙里牺牲了。

Dean Winchester站在那儿，在他的门口，脸上带着自以为是的笑容。他们相互看着对方，某些东西便渐渐开始坠落。一件传统的黑色晚礼服，一件尺寸过小的、绷在Dean身上的白衬衫。奇怪的是，虽然这套服装给了他一丝优雅的感觉，却与他脸上的旧胡茬格格不入。牛仔靴——不再性感，却是见鬼的荒唐，并且百分百的 **Dean** ——让他看起来很粗犷，富有魅力。紧身的牛仔裤非常适合他，就像是老天也在乞求被操一样。还有那不会被看错的、牛仔裤里的隆起……

Castiel把视线转回到Dean脸上。Dean就像是在盯着一块牛排一样看着他，因为吃惊而稍稍张着嘴，这使得他低头看向了自己。他那挺括的白衬衫，纽扣解开到了胸骨的位置；他的袖子卷到了手肘处。他还没有换掉他黑色的长裤，那条裤子经过精心剪裁，完美贴合了他的曲线。如果这么简单的一些事就足以——

“我说我会带上红酒约你进餐，那是认真的，”Dean说道，声音沙哑。他对着他露出了一个足以融化冰块的微笑。“对于国王之类的人来说，它们并不适合。但作为一名洗碗工，我的薪水只供得起5美元的盒装红酒和糟糕的外卖。”

Castiel稍稍歪过脑袋，然后向下看着Dean的双手。他拿着一瓶盒装红酒、和一个白色的塑料袋。红酒和晚餐……那也不是交易的一部分。所有这些——晚餐，Dean在这里——都不是 **他的条件** 。他不再 **掌控着** ——

“36岁还在洗碗？”

——所以他发动了攻击。他所说的话割开了肉体，让Dean皱起眉，血流不止。“我甚至都没打算要问你，你是怎么知道我的年龄的。”

“侥幸的猜测。”

Dean抽紧了下巴。多半是在盘算着，是准备就这么无视，还是回击。Castiel希望他能回击，好让他们大吵一架，然后就在此时此地终止两人之间的该死交易。相反的，Dean像是丝绸一样顺滑地靠在了门框上，以一种让他下体发硬的方式上上下下打量着他。“你还打不打算让我进去了？”

“不，”Castiel飞快地说道。“你最好离开。”Dean微笑着，漫无目的地向着大厅张望了一眼。“这不是我们准备要做的，Cas，”他压低了嗓音，视线回到他身上。“我们要做的是进屋，吃一些糟糕的食物，喝一点不上档次的红酒……”Dean的脸上浮现起一个笑容。“然后，我会把你操到无法呼吸。你听明白了吗？”

他吞了口水，他的下身硬得发疼，先于他的大脑开始行动了。Castiel不由自主地向后退了一步，然后他个人的“复杂情况”得意地晃了进去，向他抛去那个和之前一样的、贱兮兮的笑容——那个总是能把他劈成两半的笑容。

“就知道你会同意我说的，甜心。”

**甜心** 。

他花了1秒才反应过来，这足以让Dean溜过来、侵入了他的个人空间。他脸上的讥笑不见了，他们面对面站着，只相隔几英寸，近到令人不安。亲密到无法思考。

Castiel像堵坚硬的墙一样站在那儿，一动不动。而Dean正仔细地观察着他，把他像是晚餐一样打量着。他们的视线交汇了。Dean慢悠悠地舔了舔嘴唇——这个动作彻底让他的大脑当机了。除了Dean之外，什么都不存在了。他是如此接近，他们之间那无法承受的热度。他想要弯下腰，想要分开双腿，然后任由Dean以他从未在白天谈及的方式占有他。

“你已经改变主意，打算让我进去了？”

那个自以为是的笑容…… **上帝啊** ，他简直想要跪下。

Castiel深深地吸了一口气，来稳住自己的呼吸，然后抬起了下巴。“把那双该死的靴子脱掉。我都不知道它们去过哪儿。”

“你更应该担心，晚餐之后我会在哪儿。”省掉了后半句——深深地埋在他的屁股里。Dean用手背蹭了蹭他的脸颊，卸下了Castiel的防备。和往常一样，在Dean试图亲他之前，他退开了。

Dean得意地笑着，把红酒和食物放到了他最爱的长凳上。在Dean脱下靴子、整齐地放到一边时，Castiel瞪着Dean的头顶。一根大脚趾从他的一只袜子洞里钻了出来，一侧脚后跟从另一只袜子里露了出来。什么样的人连双新袜子都买不起？

Castiel对着他眯起了眼睛，而Dean只是笑了笑，完全没有察觉。百分百的……帅气逼人。Castiel抓起了食物和红酒，转了个身，顺着肩头瞥了一眼。“跟我来—— **别** 碰任何东西。”

他带着Dean穿过了奢侈的公寓，路过华丽的木饰品和昂贵的绘画。厨房连着主要的起居区域，开放的概念让这两块地方都拥有着巨大的窗户，展示着纽约市闪亮的灯光和下方拥堵的交通。早晨的时候，他会在落地窗户边上喝着咖啡，观赏着黎明前的城市逐渐恢复生机——事实上这是他一天中唯一喜欢的部分。但现在这无关紧要。不，相反的，他正在被迫款待他的…… **客人** ，在 **他** 最先端的厨房里，喝着不上档次的红酒，以及——Castiel轻蔑地想着——吃一些廉价的酸甜鸡肉。他对着那个味道嗤之以鼻，取出了盘子和玻璃杯，然后转身发现——

没有人。

Castiel在喉咙里低吼着，飞快地冲出了厨房。“Dean！”

没有回答。

他扫荡着公寓，关上了被打开的那些门，摆直了被摸过的画，擦拭了一面被弄脏的镜子。他在主卧里发现了Dean，大字形躺在记忆泡沫床垫上，就好像这是他的床。就好像这是 **他的房间，他的公寓，他的生活** 。

Castiel握紧了双拳。他的身体控制不住地颤抖。

“这张床记得我。”突然，Dean伤感地说道，像是Dean **知道** 他在那里。

他咬着牙。“从床上下来， **Dean** 。”

Dean照办了，在向着门口走来的时候，深情地拍了拍那张床。再一次，一路入侵了他的 **空间** 。

“我告诉过你别碰任何东西。”Castiel压低声音怒吼着，一边后退着，撞上了墙壁。

Dean又靠近了一步。一个小小的微笑浮上了Dean的嘴角。这让Castiel感到眩晕，他屏住了呼吸，却最终让气息变得火热、灼烧着他的肺部。当Dean用右手摸着他的屁股时，那口呼吸急促地冲了出来。他任由Dean的手放在那里，像是他完全有权利随便摸他。他的左手手指抚摸着他的下颚。Castiel无法自控地抬起了他的头，在对方的咒语之下，陷入了迷惑。Dean喷了古龙水，带着泥土味，像是清新的雨后、还带着一丝危险的味道，让Castiel想要失去控制。一种甜美的味道，也许是汽油味——一切代表着 **Dean** 的气味，引诱着他，让他想要把脸埋在Dean的颈窝里，然后就这样一直待到太阳升起、直至世界将他们忘怀。

Dean摩挲着他的下巴，缓慢地描绘着他的曲线。Castiel站在那里，勃起着，渴望着。

“你不想让我碰任何东西。”Dean微笑着。“你确定吗？”

他不再对任何事情感到确定。

Castiel徒劳地张开嘴，说不出任何可以拯救自己的话。面对他的沉默，Dean眨了眨眼。他无视了自己的膝盖有多无力，强迫自己转身离开，走出卧室的门，走向厨房。去向任何远离诱惑的地方。他的大脑胡乱思索着，散成一团；他的喉咙发干，异常恼火。他失控了。他无法应对Dean对他所做的事情，或者说，他无法应对Dean是 **如何** 对他的。

如果Dean在和他玩某种……病态的心理游戏……

他握紧了拳头。在他身后，Dean嘎嘎作响地扭着一个门把手，Castiel转回了身。

“这里面是什么？”

他的小船。平静和安宁。

“不关你的事。”Castiel厉声说道。

“你是打算在这里密谋征服世界吗？”

“没有。”

这个回答的严肃性让Dean轻笑出声，而那个笑声像是在他脊柱上挠了一下。那是深沉、美丽的，某种程度上近乎亲昵、私密，就像是Dean很少会对任何事物感到愉悦或好笑。他忽然发觉自己在好奇，倘若在床单之下、贴着皮肤，那笑声是否还会听起来和现在一样。

Castiel颤抖了一下，从他身边转身离开了，把拳头握得更紧。明天早上他一定会在手心里发现指甲掐出来的月牙形小伤痕。

厨房里，空着的盘子和玻璃杯等待着他们。Castiel躲回到柜台处，吸了口气来稳住自己的呼吸。Dean见鬼的让他感到心烦意乱，试图用哄骗的方式突破他的防线。他让自己忙碌于打开那些白色的食品盒，有些盒子里装的东西他认不出来。他不是经常会——

Dean悄悄地贴近了他的身后，透过他的肩头偷瞥着。他贴得很近，见鬼的如此之近。Castiel吞了口水，原地一动不动。他的肌肉绷紧着，直到它们开始因此颤抖。如果Dean注意到了他的不适，那他见鬼的根本就不在意。Dean把他的手撑在柜台上——撑在他的身体两侧——没有怎么碰到他。这使他挣扎于两个念头之间——想要Dean贴得更近，和想要Dean离开、然后永远不要回来。

这份优柔寡断和困惑令他发狂。

“你之前吃过中餐吗？”

每一个音节都在他后颈处跳着舞。

“是的。”Castiel低语着，失魂落魄。

“所以你知道每一样东西都是什么？”

“是的。”他撒谎了。

“你确定？”

**操** 。Castiel闭上了眼睛。他可以确定，Dean向前倾斜了身体。每一个词都亲吻着他的皮肤，每一次呼吸都威胁着要使他崩溃。该死的，他明明能比现在表现得更好。这样的事情——它们才不会让他失常。

Castiel坚定了他的决心——

“你在对我撒谎吗，Cas？”

——然后Dean用一个贴在他耳边的低语击溃了他。就在那时，伴随着Dean如此之近，伴随着他声音中带有的 **危险** ，他想要因为撒谎而被惩罚。他想要Dean抓着他的屁股，就在这里，把他按在柜台上，用他坚挺的阴茎贯穿他的身体。

Castiel漏出一声颤抖的呼吸，含糊地说道，“是的。”希望这能让他得到他想要的。

Dean笑了，他差不多能 **感觉** 到那个微笑，他指了指那个盒子。“宫保鸡丁”从来没有像现在听起来那样色气，“酸酸甜甜的鸡肉”每一个词都像在抓挠他的头发末端。“如果你不知道米饭是什么，我们就会有个问题。”Dean轻笑出声，这让Castiel近乎崩溃。“最后的但也很重要的是，牛肉捞面——我的最爱。”

为了让他的大脑和双手保持忙碌，Castiel给自己从每个盒子里挖了一点吃的，在米饭上撒上酱汁，放到了柜台的另一侧。他动了一下，试图从Dean的怀里挣脱出去，但Dean似乎有别的打算。他的胳膊一动不动，用骨头和肌肉制造了一个牢笼。“那我呢？你打算就这么把我晾在一边？”

Castiel深深地吸着气，缓慢地让它们进入、彻底地填满了他的肺部，然后用一种更慢的速度呼着气。无论Dean对他做了什么，他正在试图保持自制。他正在沉溺。他能在胸中感受到，Dean正在把他拖入深不见底的污水中。他正在变成、某些他曾发誓、他不会再成为的那种人。

脆弱。

他需要救生艇。他需要重新获得掌控。

“那我来点牛肉捞面。”Dean贴着他的脖子说道。

除了和Dean在一起的时候，他想要失控。

他已然沉溺。

Castiel艰难地吞咽着，挖了一些食物到空着的盘子上。

“再来一点……”

四个简单的字在他耳廓处隆隆作响，顺着他的骨头一路向下振动着，直至他坚挺的下体。伴着发抖的双手，和剧烈跳动的心脏，Castiel给他添了更多的食物——“差不多了”——然后又添了一点，直到Dean向前倾身，贴近到Castiel几乎无法呼吸。

“我想我还要来点米饭。”

他把一个更大的勺子捅进了米饭里，然后把它拍到盘子上。一些黏腻的米饭粒掉到了柜台上——他见鬼的不在乎。他想要这一切快点 **结束** 。Dean的嘴唇磨蹭着他的耳朵，Castiel弓起了他的背，断断续续地吸了一口气。

“你喜欢被弄得乱七八糟，是不是？”

看到Castiel没有回答，Dean把臀部贴向了前方。那份肢体接触，他的热度——就像是被电击了一样，Castiel弄掉了勺子。勺子响亮地摔在了柜台上。他胡乱摸索着，让自己撑在这冰凉的花岗岩台面上。他需要某些东西， **任何东西** ，来支撑他。来让他别去注意到Dean坚挺的下体是如何完美地贴着他的屁股。Dean用鼻子蹭着他的耳廓——他几乎就要失控，几乎就要射在他的裤子里。

“是不是？”

Castiel把头靠在了上层的橱柜上。“是的。”

上帝快救救他。

“我猜就是。”Dean贴着他的皮肤微笑着，然后抓起了他的盘子。“谢谢你替我准备食物。”

Dean把他扔在了厨房里，就好像他是一袋隔了一星期的垃圾一样。Castiel无神地盯着柜台，恼怒异常，感到被侮辱——还见鬼的如此性奋，怕是被碰那么一下，他就会射出来。

去他妈的Dean Winchester。他不知道他是该把他撕个粉碎，还是让Dean狠狠操他、直到Castiel尖叫着喊出他的名字。

他拿着盛满食物的盘子离开了厨房，坐在了桌子的首席，Dean坐在了他的斜对面。Dean对他抛去一个微笑，一个通常会让血液直冲他下体的微笑。他想着除了Dean以外的任何事——工作，他的车——然后叉起食物送进了嘴里。他厌恶地皱起了鼻子，这个气味本身就足以使他反胃。

“呃，那并不是我所想的。”Dean用他的筷子戳了一团神秘的肉。

“那你 **到底** 在想什么，Dean？”Castiel抬起头，发现Dean正盯着他，脸上带着一丝得意的微笑。Dean还是处于上风——并且Dean知道这点。

Dean戳了另一块东西，然后耸耸肩。“我不知道……和普通人一样吃纸盒里的东西。”

“ **这** 就是普通人会做的事。他们坐在餐桌边，吃着盛在 **盘子** 里的 **食物** 。”

“我来自的地方并不是这样的。”

Castiel咬紧了牙关。“你来自的地方——”

“——在我们来到这鬼地方之前，我来自一个位于堪萨斯的温暖家庭。我们吃盒装披萨，喝罐装啤酒。别假装你不知道我是从哪儿来的。”

“我猜想你的童年是 **完美** 中的顶峰。”

“别那么说，Cas。我的童年可差得远了。但那并不是做作。”Dean说着，抓起一把银色的叉子，握在了手里。

“试着更做作一点，那会对你有好处的。”

“试着体验一下生活，你就不会变成这样一个混球。”

“如果你从你那埋在泥里的地方抬头看看，你会发现我生活得很好。”Castiel回击道。

“你就是个超级大混账，你知道吗？”

“你也是。”

“很好。”Dean往嘴里塞了一个饺子。“很高兴我们还有共同点。”

Dean歪起一侧嘴角微笑着，一边的脸颊塞得满满的，就像一只花栗鼠。他在试图散发魅力和幽默感。对于他的努力，Castiel皱起了眉头。他们又把注意力回到食物上，一句话都没说。Castiel偷瞄了一眼他们假想中的“棋盘”，把他作为对手估量着。目前，他就只想对于Dean来到这里、入侵他的家、然后让他失去控制的这件事，进行反击。他思考着他可行的步数，寻找着Dean防线里的漏洞。观察着他的眼睛、他英俊的脸蛋，来寻找它。他的弱点是什么？

“Sam，”Castiel脱口而出。Dean露出了惊讶的表情，Castiel笑了，惬意地坐回他的椅子里。“他怎么样？”

“他很好，”Dean飞快地说道。“真的很好。对于治疗反应良好。他喜欢那里。”

在今早的电话里，Mills医生用了“ **好斗** ”这个词，说Sam对那些治疗没有作出任何反应，说他屡次试图逃跑。Sam并不喜欢那里，他恨那里。Sam想要回家。

Dean也知道那个事实。

“是吗？那真是个好消息。”Castiel叉起米饭，送进了嘴里。他的眼睛紧紧地盯着Dean。“那些毒品……我在想最初Sam是怎么染上它们的。那时你在他身边吗？”

那是个带刺的问题，冒险而无礼——一点也不像他。他的怨恨让他变得草率，但Dean还是瑟缩了一下。Castiel情不自禁地笑了，就好像他是个收买了又一条灵魂的恶魔。Dean转着盘子里的一块酸甜鸡肉，低头看着它。充满了痛苦，就好像这是他这一生中所有错误的顶点。Castiel等待着。Dean终于抬起了头，注意到了他的表情，他的微笑，他说道，“是啊，不。没打算和你谈论这个。”

Castiel耸耸肩，仿佛无论Dean是否开口，对他来说都无关紧要。他喝了一口不上档次的红酒，然后说道，“如果我有个兄弟，我会在那儿陪着他。”他的音量仅仅刚好可以让Dean听到，带着比他本意更强烈的怒意。

“那他妈的算什么意思？”Dean厉声说道，对着他露出了危险的表情。

“Sam染上毒瘾的时候，你在哪里， **Dean** ？”

“我在他身边，”Dean低吼着。“你想说什么？你是说那是我的错？”

Castiel扬起了下巴。“作为大哥的职责——”

“我现在就要让你住嘴，Cas，”Dean再次低吼道，带着美丽的怒气。“对于当兄长，你他妈的知道些什么，嗯？”Castiel张开嘴——“闭嘴。你这么自以为是，就算你 **确实** 有兄弟，你也根本不会在意这些。我为Sam做了我力所能及的一切——”

“真的吗，Dean？”

Dean靠回到椅子里，他涨红了脸。他再次前倾身体，对着他伸出一根手指，如果那是一把枪，Dean大约会毫不犹豫地对他开枪。“你知道个屁，”他终于说道。Dean瞪着他，收紧了下巴，几乎要把牙齿咬断。“你知道吗？我并不打算坐在这里为自己辩护。我没必要这么做。你根本连作为一名兄长的最基本要素都不知道，是不是？感谢上帝你没有兄弟。如果你有兄弟的话，我他妈的非常确定你会对他感到抱歉。”

Dean的话就像一把锯齿刀一样锯开了他， **突然** 之间就切断了他的耐心、他的镇定。

“你只是无法面对那个事实—— **你所做的每一件事** 都失败了，Dean，”Castiel低声嘶吼道。“你在生活中达成些什么了？答案是 **什么都没有** 。对于你的家庭来说，你让他们失望了。最糟的是，你辜负了 **你弟弟** ！”

Dean猛地捶了下桌子。银质餐具嘎嘎作响，红酒在玻璃杯里晃荡着。当Dean举起拳头的时候，Castiel瑟缩了一下，而他却放下了拳头，手指扣着刀具。有那么一秒，Dean的脸上闪过某种凶残的表情，这份寒意直冲Castiel的骨头。然后，它消失了，被无数种情绪所替代，那些情绪转换得太快，根本无法分类。突然，某扇窗户投在他脸上的光，把他的雀斑聚集到了一起。Dean举起刀，看着它反射的光芒。上帝，他真漂亮——并且令人恼怒的 **冷静** 。

“你知道吗，Cas？我知道你是哪种人，会表现出什么样。还有你是怎么变成你现在这副模样的。不太聪明的人都能看出来，你多半有个差劲至极的父亲，或者有个让你感觉不够好的家庭。我知道我有哪些东西、是你没有的吗？我有个爱我的家庭——而那是你用钱买不到的。所以，无论你在玩什么把戏，都对我没用。”

Castiel放松了下巴，回答道——“闭上嘴，喝你那该死的红酒。”——然后用力地吐了口气，挫败地推开了他的盘子。Dean从腿上拿起餐巾，扔在了桌子上。他们凝视着对方，僵持在某种谁都不愿投降的局面里。Castiel喝了一口那见鬼的红酒。Dean在桌子上敲打着手指。然后Dean的肢体语言发生了变化。他稍稍垂下了肩膀，他的眼睛盯着吃到一半的食物。他玩弄着餐巾的边缘，用手指捏着它，就好像他很紧张。就好像他不知道要做什么。仿佛他是个新来的孩子，站在了充满恶霸的操场上。

Dean深深地吸了一口气。“我为Sam做了我所能做的。”

“Dean……”

“不，是你开始这见鬼的话题的。现在，我必须改变气氛。”Dean再次把眼神落到了银质刀具上。他艰难地咽了口水，甚至在开口前喝了一点红酒。“听着，虽然我非常不愿承认，但你是对的。我辜负了他。我应该待在他身边。那只是……太艰难了，好吗？那时我们刚刚失去了父亲。然后，Sam和我——我们都一直没有从母亲的去世中恢复过来。”他更用力地抓着刀。“当我出狱的时候……我有我自己的破烂事需要处理。我不想跟在Sam屁股后面。我不想处理他那些见鬼的事情：和糟糕的人混在一起，陷入麻烦。所以……我离开了。”

“因为要看着他变成你，会很受伤。”

Dean皱着眉。“是啊，除了我是个失败者，什么都不是。而Sam就是Sam。他是个好孩子，是个聪明的孩子。他本该有未来。”Dean收紧了下巴。“我余生的每一天每一秒都会为此奋斗。我欠他太多了。”

两人都陷入了沉默，Dean渐渐无法忍受这份沉默，他开始坐立不安，紧张地瞥着Castiel。脆弱使得Dean变得愈发美丽。致命的美丽——某种他永远都无法痊愈的绝症。

“你已经尽力了，Dean。”Castiel低语着。

Dean抬起头看着他，神情中的严肃消失了。他就是雨天里的太阳。“谢谢，Cas。以及，嘿……”他露出了一个温暖的微笑。“我刚才不是那个意思。你会是个好兄弟的。”

他皱着眉，试着不要去想兄弟的事情，不要去想任何会与之产生联系的事情。关于合并的细节从他脑海里飞速掠过，还有估算和日期，金钱和利益。Castiel陷入在思考中，没注意到Dean一直盯着他，现在 **还** 盯着他。就好像他问了他一个问题，而他并没有听到。

“什么？”

“我问你，你需不需要甜点。”

Castiel眯起了眼睛。“我想你没有带任何甜点来。”

“我没有，”Dean说道，露出一个恶作剧般的得意微笑。“我的脑袋里有些别的主意。”

他还没有机会发问，Dean就已经从椅子里站了起来，向他靠近着，有如海啸般危险。推着他的椅子，糟蹋着他的地板。Castiel看了一眼硬木地板——没有印迹——然后抬头，发现Dean跪在了他的面前。他急促地吸了一口气，看到Dean伸向他的皮带时，屏住了呼吸。Castiel观察着他的表情，他眼中的光芒，他唇上的得意微笑——是他计划的罪恶之事的所有鲜活证明。除了，Castiel不会参与他的游戏。这一次，他不会。

永远都不再会。

Castiel把手肘搁在座椅扶手上，用两根纤细的手指撑着他的下巴。他的意思很简明：他对Dean打算提供的服务没有任何兴趣。Dean把它当作了一项挑战——Castiel可以从他的眼睛里看出来——然后解开了他的皮带，把它从长裤里掏出来。那双狡猾的手开始在他的大腿上徘徊，上上下下，动作缓慢，每一下都带着想要让他崩溃的意图。那几乎就起效了，Dean几乎就要赢了。

几乎。

Dean的双手伸到了他腿间最隐秘的部分，拇指摩挲着他的阴囊。若不是呻吟会代表、在这场小小战争里举起白旗，他现在就已经呻吟出声了。Dean磨蹭着他绵软的下体，Castiel用力地咬着面颊，思考着其他的事情。德雷珀·拉金的收购事宜；上周他解雇Anna时，她嚎啕大哭的模样；应聘助理的人给出的悲惨借口。像是奇迹一样，他的老二更欣赏大局，而没有对Dean作出反应。然后，Dean变得绝望，使出了必杀。

Dean低下了头，用嘴裹住了Castiel的阴茎。

**操** 。

他不会就这么……任其而去。他内心的一部分乞求着、想让Dean就这么得逞，让他赢得游戏；而他的另一部分，全神贯注于事业、无视快感，正在对着他尖叫。Dean火热的嘴唇贴着他的长裤，在他几乎死得透透的老二上寻找着生命力，这令他陷入了两难的境地。Castiel任由自己享受了一会儿他的这份热度，用无趣的眼神和Dean性欲高涨的、央求的眼神对视着，然后抓住了Dean的头发。他向后拉扯着他，把他扯到一个非常不适的角度，然后又将他拽向了自己，近到足以亲吻的距离。

“你该走了。”

Dean笑了，那个微笑灿烂而自以为是，贱得令人恼火。

他跟着Dean一起走到前门，看到Dean踏入走廊后，宽慰地呼出了一口气。

“好吧，我度过了一段美好的时光，Cas。”Dean说道，近乎容光焕发。

“谢谢你的晚餐和红酒，”Castiel淡淡地回应道。“如果你还想这么干的话，”——他笑了——“ **别** 。”

在门被用力关上之前，Dean及时阻止了它。“怎么？在我们今天愉快的约会之后，我连个吻都得不到吗？”

Castiel皱起了眉。“这不是约会， **Dean** 。”

“呃，万一它是……”

他怒视着Dean，狠狠地关上了门，像个傻子一样地站了一会儿，随后透过猫眼偷窥着。Dean对着门笑了笑，然后转身离开了，消失在视野里。他的步伐一定是屁颠屁颠的；他的脸上一定带着胜利。

意识到Dean的离去，他又变成孤零零一人。唯有他巨大、奢华的公寓陪伴着他——还有他裤子里汹涌的勃起。他飞快地冲进了主卧室，来到浴室，脱下衣服直至赤身裸体。他打开淋浴头，把水温调到近乎造成 **烫伤** ，跨了进去，往手心挤了些沐浴露，毫无怜惜地抓住了自己。伴随着滚烫滚烫的热水喷洒在他的皮肤上，他一边回想着Dean得意的笑容、眼中的危险光芒和错失的被他吹箫的机会，一边自慰着。那裹着他下体的丰满嘴唇，用力地吮吸着，嘴被填满直至感到不适……

Castiel低吼着Dean的名字，达到了高潮，身上的肌肉仿佛变成了液体。他顺着瓷砖滑下，坐在了地板上，喘不过气，精疲力竭。Dean Winchester渗入了他的皮肤之下。

Dean有一个习惯，喜欢待在那些、他不被允许的地方。


	6. Chapter 6

**第六章**

**第** **24** **天**

两个星期过去了，没有发生任何意外。在时间允许的时候Castiel会召唤Dean——通常在凌晨——和他上床，然后继续他的生活。Dean表现得很乖。那就是交易本来应该有的样子。一切都很平常，按他的条件来，由他掌控一切。就和他想要的一样。

Castiel坐在他的船屋里，左手握着一个小小的、未完成的船体，右手握着一把更小的笔刷。小提琴的音符在房间里飘荡，就像是首席芭蕾舞女演员，优雅、有力。音乐在他身上跳动着，他在磨砂的木头上画出一条绿色的弧线，线条的长度及力度就和音乐声一样。他小心翼翼地画了另一条弧线，然后再一条，在空白处填着色，让某些东西逐渐成型。在这里，和他的小船、木材、笔刷独处着，他感到如鱼得水。冷静，沉着，完全就是他所想要成为的模样。没有任何事情和任何人可以打扰——

他的手机响了。

他无视了它，给小船刷了另一条绿色。铃声再次响起，他再次无视了它，神经末梢仿佛受到了磨损。它不停地折磨着他，直到他并排放下了笔刷和小船，把手伸进口袋里。手机铃响着、振动着，当他看到屏幕时，他的手机似乎变成了某种恶毒的 **活物** 。那个该死的名字……把他的手机变成了一条会咬人的 **毒蛇** 。而他只想要杀掉“它”。

相反的，他不情不愿地接起了电话。

“Charles。”

手机里传来一声苦笑，那个声音缠绕在他的肺部，压迫着它们，直到他呼吸困难。甚至关于那个声音的记忆本身、就有如落锤一样沉重，如果他就这样放任它，他会被压得粉碎。Castiel深深地吸了一口气，试图让自己放松下来。可是相反的是，他的身体背叛了他。他的胃搅动着、扭曲着；他的内脏紧紧拧结着、拧得越来越紧；他的头不停旋转着。他咬紧了牙关，双手紧握成拳。

“Charles……”那个声音重复了他的话，似乎被逗乐了。“我希望你能像个 **正常** 的儿子一样叫我一声‘父亲’。”

“你想要什么？”

“难道我就不能给我的——”

“你喝醉了。”

他嘶哑的嗓音，还有冰块旋转撞击玻璃的声音揭露了这一点。仿佛在确认一般，Charles咕噜着喝了一小口。威士忌可怕的恶臭味似乎要从手机里渗出来，闻起来像是糟糕的童年、还有失职的父亲。

发现Charles一声不吭后，Castiel捏了捏他的鼻梁。“你和母亲吵架了。”

“哦，所以她是 **母亲** ，而我就是Charles，”他咽下了后半句话。“不出所料。”片刻的沉寂后，对方发出了一声长长的叹息。那听起来像是某种可怕的怪物发出的声音，而不是人类。Castiel本该就这么挂断电话，但是他却等待着。随后Charles终于开了口：“这次也许是真的了。”

“在我还是孩子的时候，你就一直这么说。等你们的离婚协议签完字后再来烦我。”

如果对话能有温度的话，那么这趟对话也许已经降低了10度。手机另一端的沉默有如冰冷的黑洞，将他吸入，使他陷入某种不稳定的状态。任何话题最终都会成为焦虑和痛苦的雷区。每当Charles开口的时候——

“你打算什么时候找个妻子，然后生孩子？”

“永远都不，多亏了你和母亲。”他冷冰冰地说道。“在我的记忆里，你并没有成为一个出色的婚姻、或是抚育孩子的榜样，Charles。还有，以防万一你忘记了，我是同性恋。”

“ **现在还是？** ”

对于他声音中的厌恶，Castiel强压着怒火。“是的， **依然还是** 。”

“我一直希望你长大了就会好。”

“我 **四十** 岁了。”Castiel低吼着。

“那么，是时候长大、成为一个真正的男人了，Castiel，”Charles呵斥道，“别再让你母亲伤心了，然后给她生个孙子。”

Charles的声音随着每一个字变得越来越响，Castiel仿佛再一次变成了小男孩，在父亲的阴影下畏缩着。缠绕着他肺部的线变得越来越紧，无休无止、令人害怕，Castiel感觉自己的呼吸变得越来越困难。他的心脏无情地在胸膛里疯狂跳动，他的头 **嗡嗡直响** ……他正逐渐失去控制……

“我想知道，Jimmy若是长大了，会变成什么样。”

那个名字像是近距离在他胸口开了一枪。对于这份痛苦，Castiel闭上眼睛，狠狠捏住手里的手机，直到手指开始发疼。关于他哥哥的回忆缓慢地摧毁着他，黑暗在四面八方降临。他想办法用力抽出他所剩的最后一点力气，艰难地吞咽着，说道：“如果你没有杀了他，我们就能知道了。”

“ **Castiel** 。”他的名字听起来恶心而充满罪恶。“我告诉过你，车辆失去了控制——”

“你他妈的 **喝醉** 了！”他大叫着，释放着他的焦虑、他的恐惧——他有多么 **憎恨** 他那该死的父亲。“除非你有什么有意义的话要说，否则别再他妈的给我打电话。”

他切断了通话，牢牢地把手机握在手里。吸气、吐气，吸气、吐气……他短促地呼吸着，试图安抚自己的神经和内脏，并防止这……见鬼的恐慌发作将他变为囚徒。 **吸气，吐气，放轻松，慢慢来** ……他童年的精神科医生，Donna曾经这么说过——除了它没有奏效，目前不行。

轮胎的摩擦声、金属的嘎吱声，还有尖叫声——那个夜晚的记忆从他的肺部夺去了呼吸，燃烧着它们。他透不过气了……见鬼，他透不过气了……

他感到头晕目眩，身体失去控制。他扔下了手机，俯身扑向堆满他兴趣爱好的桌子上，用胳膊扫过了桌面。那艘绿色外壳的小船翻了个跟头，湿淋淋的刷子把他的手指、手掌和木头书桌都弄脏了，而他却在摸索着某些东西， **任何东西** 。他用颤抖的双手拿起一本笔记本，打开了它。内页里有着像是某个疯子留下的涂鸦、看起来不像字母的字母、以及没有意义的单词。他抓起一支铅笔，留意着自己饱受摧残的肺，试图呼吸。空气缓慢地、毫无规律地进入了他的肺部。他挣扎着、喘息着。

拿齐他所需要的东西后，他用意志控制住自己的手，挪动着，开始书写。他书写着清单，直到手指出现淤痕，直到那一晚的回忆被重点符号、购物清单、待办事项，还有粉刷的细节、和他准备制作的小船草图所取代。

两小时后，带着绿色斑点的纸张，被扔得桌上、地板上到处都是。他的呼吸终于恢复了正常。他就不该接那个电话。他就不该——

他向后靠在椅子里，深深地吸了一口气，让空气填满了他的肺部。重复了一次，再一次。他用手指拢了拢头发。地板，桌子——一切都是一团乱。他得重新开始做他的小船，擦去绿色的漆斑，清洗小笔刷……

他用力地吐着气，把眼珠转向天花板。就和往常一样，书架顶上的那本鲜红的相册引起了他的注意，使他目不转睛。他试图无视，却无法做到。他需要看到些别的东西，而不是关于Jimmy的回忆：他的身体被挤压在那辆该死的车里——那辆闻起来总是、 **总是** 充满酒精味的车。

Castiel站起身，抓起了相册，把它从书架上拿了下来。然后再次坐下，打开相册，翻到磨损的那一页。在左边那一格里，是他最喜欢的那张、他和Jimmy的合影。他们是双胞胎，那时两人只有七岁，正坐在通往家庭码头的旧木台阶上。他们的胳膊勾在彼此的肩膀上，两人的脸上都带着相同的傻笑，各自缺了颗不同的牙齿。在他的手里，他童年的自己拿着一艘小小的木船——Jimmy为他做的，并作为生日礼物送给了他。那是艘绿色的、完美的小船。即便过了这么多年，它还是保持着原样，被安放在书架顶上，带着褪色的绿色油漆和不均匀的线条。是这间该死的房间里、最棒的一艘小船。

他再次低头看着那张照片，用指尖抚过那两张一模一样的笑脸。他们那时很快乐，他和Ji——他的门铃不停地、疯狂地响了起来，把他拉回到他的船屋，拉回到他位于纽约市的家里。他低吼着，迅速站起身，把相册放回到书架上。被打扰不是常有的事。如果有人要拜访，保安总是会先询问他。而他现在并没有在等任何人。也没有警报，没有火灾。

来到前门，Castiel顺着猫眼窥探着。Dean站在门后，行李袋挂在他的肩头，左看看，右看看，差不多是在原地跺脚。对于Dean的再次出现——没有被邀请，入侵了他的家，侵犯了他的隐私——他本该感到生气。相反的，他感到了宽慰。

**他感到了自由。**

Dean砸着门——“快点，Cas。开门！”然后在Castiel打开门后，给了他一个紧张的笑脸。“让我进去，Cas。”

Castiel飞快地打量了他一眼，皱起眉。“我没有叫你来，Dean。我们有约定的。”

“是啊，好吧，有些时候约定是会有后果的，”Dean说道，瞥了一眼走廊。Castiel也顺着他的方向看了一眼，却什么都没看到。“听着，交易是你打电话的时候，我就过来，不问问题，对不对？呃，有时你打电话来的时候，我本该在工作。”

“说重点，Dean。”

“我被解雇了，好吗？”

“我不明白为什么这是我的——”

“听着，关于这件事我要给你个底线。我没有工作了。见鬼，伙计，我以餐厅为生的，好吗？你知道那是什么意思吗？我也没有住的地方了。”Dean低声怒吼着，又瞥了一眼走廊。“我需要你的帮助。让我在这里住几天。”

“绝对不行。”

“Cas，拜托！我现在很绝望。”Dean紧张得发抖。“我会和你做个交易。无论你想要什么，就让我待5天。5天，Cas，5天就好。”

在他能够阻止自己之前，他的大脑就翻滚着各种可能性和后果。5天和Dean Winchester待在一起……一个吵吵嚷嚷的、没心没肺的叛逆青年，屁股后面带着某种吵闹、混乱还有凌乱的世界末日。每晚都会有外卖盒、随意乱放的靴子、还有激烈持久的性交——

“老兄，就只有5天而已。又不是什么该死的世界末日。”

Castiel看着Dean，眯起了眼睛，然后在他的大脑意识到自己在做什么之前、就开了口：“5天。只要我想，你就得把腿分开。”

他的大脑没有在正确地思考。

“我还是去见鬼的大街上碰碰运气吧。”Dean愤愤地说道。

“再见，Dean。”

Castiel冲着他摔上了门，再次透过猫眼窥探着。Dean站在走廊里，低着头。他绷紧了下巴，就好像整个世界的命运都掌握在他手上。他看着Dean似乎在尊严和睡在大街上这两件事之间心理斗争着。当Dean焦急地瞥了一眼走廊，然后再次敲响他的门之后，Castiel笑了起来。

“开门，你这个王八蛋。”

他再次向着Dean敞开了他的世界。就和往常一样，冷静、沉着。

“就他妈一次，行吗？”

“不行。 **至少** 两次。”

沉重的脚步声回响在楼梯间。Dean猛地把头转向了那个方向。这个时间点简直完美。

Castiel发动了进攻。

“想想看吧。你可以独自睡一张床……食物，温暖，宽屏电视机……对于我给你的这个机会，大部分人甚至愿意去杀人。Dean，别这么愚蠢。”

脚步声变得越来越响。吵闹和混乱的世界末日。

“你就他妈的是个混蛋。你自己知道的，是不是？”

Castiel笑了。

“两次，”Dean说道，“但是，我对老天发誓，你最好他妈的温柔点。”

Dean试图闯进去，但Castiel把手按在他的胸口，制止了他。“你是怎么通过前台的？”

“那有关系吗？”Dean不满地低吼道。Castiel给了他一个表情。“我溜进来的，行吗？”

“保安呢？”

“没看见他们。”

“他们现在正在追你，对不对？”

“也许。”

Castiel垂下了手，后退了一步。Dean溜了进来，猛地关上了门，然后顺着猫眼偷窥着——就像是个逃离警察追捕的小偷。Dean如释重负地松了一口气，想必他刚才什么都没看见。他转过身，靠在门上，仿佛那扇门是唯一一样可以支撑他的东西。Castiel站在前厅，双手在身侧紧握成拳。他无法决定，把Dean放进来是明智的选择，还是 **愚蠢** 到难以置信的、荒谬的选择。但是Dean对着他笑了起来，那仿佛是来自南方的温柔微风。突然之间，他就什么都不在乎了。让常识见鬼去吧。

“难怪世界会臣服在你脚下。”Dean说道， 他向后靠着，就好像他完全不在乎这个世界。

Castiel把脑袋歪向了一边。

“我想你没有意识到你的微笑是有多……好看，Cas。它照亮了你的整张脸。”——他在笑。他 **刚才** 在笑。Castiel深深地皱起了眉，抹杀了那个微笑。“如果你允许的话，我会让你每天都微笑。”Dean眨了眨眼。

Castiel翻了个白眼，任由那份魅力和来自南方的慢条斯理席卷着他的身体。Dean轻笑出声，向前走去，把他一人留在了前厅。他拖着行李袋，在听到Castiel响亮的咳嗽声后，停下脚步，转过了身。Castiel低下头，看着他肮脏的靴子，然后又抬头看看他的脸。现在轮到Dean翻白眼了，他扔下行李袋，小心翼翼地脱下了靴子，整齐地把它们放到另一双鞋子旁边。依然是有破洞的袜子和伸出来的脚趾。

Castiel发出了一声刺耳的叹息，然后说道，“就像我们说好的，5天，一天也不能多。你可以睡在走廊那端的客用卧室。记住别碰任何东西，保持安静。除非我需要你，否则别打扰我。”——Dean张开了嘴——“也别问问题。”Castiel用手指着他。“5天。”

“遵命，长官。”

Castiel离开了前厅，从Dean身边经过，来到走廊，领着他走向了Dean的 **临时** 卧室。他们在门前停了下来，Castiel示意让Dean先进去。Dean把行李袋挂在肩头，走了进去，四下张望着，低声吹了个口哨。“这可真不错，Cas。”

“比大街上好多了。”Castiel提醒道。

他们的交易内容在Dean脸上闪过。那个自负的笑容消失了，Dean严肃地点点头，然后给了他一个闷闷不乐的微笑。“是啊，比大街上好多了。”

Castiel点点头，把他一人留在了那里，关上了他身后的卧室门。一秒后，门又被打开了，Dean站在那里，突然离他那么近，宽阔的胸膛散发着热量。Castiel深深呼吸着，闻到了一股檀香木、皮革和威士忌的味道。他想知道在Dean出现之前，他是不是喝酒了，喝了什么样的酒。那在他的嘴唇上，尝起来会是什么味道……Dean对他笑了笑，悠闲而慵懒，用手指抚摸着他的胳膊——天知道这是为什么，然后转身走向了走廊。走向了和他崭新的、 **临时** 的卧室完全相反的方向。那招摇过市的罗圈腿……它告诉了他，Dean会让整个世界都为他下跪。他看着他，无法移开视线，然后眨了眨眼。

“你要去哪儿，Dean？”

没有听到回答，Castiel低声咒骂着。他跺着脚沿着走廊走去，发现Dean在起居室，坐在他的白色皮沙发上，开着电视，脚放在了 **他的咖啡桌上** 。他赤裸的脚趾从袜子洞里钻了出来，动了动，述说着无声的“ **日你哦** ”。

他在喉咙里发出了低吼声。“你在干什么？”

Dean对着他笑了笑。那个该死的贱兮兮的——“放轻松。想和我一起吗？”

爆炸声和一梭子子弹的声音从他最先进的立体环绕音响里传出，吓了他一跳。他瞪着电视机，然后低头瞪着Dean。“声音太响了。你应该保持 **安静** 。”

“我会调低音量的。”Dean顺口说道。

“你该死的脚放在了我的咖啡桌上。”

Dean二话没说，移开了它们。Castiel对着他眯起了眼睛。他们就这样静静地凝视着对方，Dean一直保持着那个微笑。那个混蛋知道他在做什么——他在试探，在Castiel破口大骂之前、他可以破坏多少规矩。Dean笑得更开心了，就好像在说，他是对的。

他正要开口攻击他那双糟糕的袜子，这时门铃再次响了起来。Castiel恼怒地叹了口气，冲到了前门，瞄了眼猫眼，然后打开了门。

门口站着Alastair，安保主管，下巴绷得紧紧的。“我很抱歉打扰你，Sant'Angelo先生，”他的声音轻飘飘的，就像是某种恐怖电影里的声音。“你有没看见任何……可能的可疑人员？”

Castiel把视线顺着肩头瞥去，望向起居室。“我会在5天内告诉你。”

Castiel冲着他摔上了门。


	7. Chapter 7

**第** **27** **天**

他茫然地盯着自己全身的镜像。完美剪裁的西服，蓝丝绸领带在他的脖子那儿整齐地打了个结；名牌皮革公文包；劳力士。他所有的一切都井然有序，风度翩翩。他拥有权利，还有金钱。

所以他的生活到底是如何开始崩塌的？

电梯“叮”的一声停在了他的那一层。门打开了，他的另一个自我溜走了，躲进了黑暗的缝隙里，无处可去。他跨出电梯，来到了空旷的走廊上，他的内心斗争着，是否要顺着原路回去。也许回到工作中去，强迫自己沉溺在那一沓文件中。一阵迟疑后，他拖着沉重的步伐向前走去，停在了他的公寓门前。虽然他是这个地方的主人，他依然对是否要进去犹豫了起来——尽管他已经在这里生活了好多年了。

Castiel深深地吸了一口气，走了进去，闭上眼睛，关上了身后的门。他甚至不用去看，就知道Dean的牛仔靴——污脏的， **丑陋的** ——再一次被放在了他的白色地毯上。那个泥泞的脚印玷污了精细而昂贵的纤维。所以他必须得 **再次** 用蒸汽把它干洗一遍。

他将他的肺部填满了空气，慢慢地呼着气，然后睁开了眼睛。

牛仔靴。在地毯上。

有一个该死的污迹。

这里的秩序和整洁已不复存在。末日的四名骑士——灰尘，噪音，杂乱，还有 **Dean** ——搬了进来。

Castiel绷紧了下巴，脱下了他的皮鞋，把它和其余的鞋子一同整齐地摆在前厅的瓷砖上。Dean的靴子应该被扔到垃圾桶里。相反的，它们却在这小门厅的另一边找到了一个体面的位置——它们的灰尘留在了离他漂亮、发光的皮鞋较远的地方。地毯上的痕迹在向他微笑，他瞪了它一眼，走了过去。

公寓的剩余部分也没好到哪里去。每一盏灯都见鬼的亮着；恒温器被开得足以给整个纽约市供暖；每一间房间的门都打开了，就好像Dean到每间房间里都窥探了一遍一样。 **再一次** 。

连续3天都在电视机过于吵闹的音量中醒来。72小时堆叠的碗碟、没有洗过的衣服，并且东西扔得 **到处都是** 。4,320分钟来自Dean的……“充满魅力的陪伴”。259,200秒的无间地狱。

厨房里，Castiel猛地叹了口气，飞快打开了冰箱。他翻找着瓶装水，避开了6瓶装的El Sol啤酒、吃到一半的食物，还有苏打水。一个来自多米尼克·安塞尔烘焙坊的盒子占据了最底层架子的大部分空间；带着苹果肉桂的指印、星星点点地落在了盖子上。更多的指印留在了充满光泽的不锈钢冰箱门上——

**一个，两个，三个，四个……**

无声地数到了十，也于事无补。他用尽全力猛地关上了冰箱门，转过身，打开瓶盖，大口喝着水，仿佛他正企图掩盖他的挫败感。那没有用——尤其是肮脏的碗碟在水池里瞪着他的时候。碗碟应该被放在 **洗碗机** 里。而不是让它们在自己的污迹中发霉。

“还有两天。”他自言自语着。

48小时。2,880分钟。172,800秒痛苦、混乱、嘈杂的时光。

Castiel俯身看着厨房水池。几个盘子都覆上了一层相同的……苹果肉桂泥——就和留在他那该死的冰箱门上的指印一样的东西。他想象着Dean坐在电视机面前，一盘接着一盘吃着派；电视的音量响得连墙壁都在震动；屋里热得像是火炉；灯亮到没有必要、纯粹是浪费电力。把他踢出去的那一刻将会是他这周最愉悦的一件事，于是他开始倒数计时。

还剩172,500秒。

他洗了洗手，离开了厨房。起居室里，一条牛仔裤，一件T恤，还有见鬼的破洞袜子，在脱衣服的不同过程中被扔在了地板上，沿着走廊一路指向Dean的房间。

Castiel关上了电视，用力地叹了口气。他在那里站了一会儿，思考着。他正在让自己恢复镇定，试着让胸中燃起的怒火冷静下来。Dean正在利用他——比起向他撒谎，这个更为糟糕地燃烧着他的神志。他可以应对撒谎。而某个人， **故意地** ，表现得像一个不知感恩的混球……

他的双手紧握成拳。现在是他妈的晚上6点。Dean的卧室门关着，意味着他很可能还在睡觉——如果地板上的衣服是某种暗示的话，他多半在裸睡。整个晚上都醒着，整个白天都在睡觉。Dean完全不愿费心去收拾自己，洗衣服，或者找个工作。想到这个，Castiel冷笑起来，迫不及待地想要给他一些提醒——关于那些规矩。

Castiel脱下了西装，把它整齐地摆在了沙发的扶手上。他把背心放在了西装的旁边，袖扣放在了附近一张过于奢华的茶几上的小碟子里。他缓缓地、整齐地卷起了他的衬衫袖子。他稍稍打开了卧室门，解开了自己的领带。

卧室里的床上，躺着Dean，被单盖到了他的大腿处，他修长的身体暴露无遗。在温柔的光线下，他看起来像是等待被废黜的神明。他的下身勃起着，完美地、直直地贴在他小麦色的腹部上，这番景象使得他自己的老二在裤子里抽动了一下。他欣赏着Dean的肉体，试图无视地板上的枕头，和被推到床尾、皱在一起的手工被和羽绒被。

用不了多久就能闷死他。也许是5分钟，最多6、7分钟。

他低头盯着他，绷紧了下巴。他漂亮的难题箱，如此令人恼怒，却还如此——Castiel低吼着，把视线从Dean身上挪开，来挽回他的尊严。床头柜上，一张张小小的脸抬头望着他。在那同一张带着折痕的照片里，是Dean完美的家庭。在充满阳光的某一天，带着明亮的笑容——随后他们的世界陷入了一团糟。在这张照片的旁边，是另一张带着相框的照片，照片里是Dean和同一个金发女子——多半是他母亲——两人都在微笑，拥抱在一起……

一张、两张，Castiel把有照片的那一面朝下，合上了相框。这样就看不见了。他掀掉了被单，Dean吓了一跳，用睡眼惺忪的双眼对着他眨了眨。Dean笑了起来，那个微笑在他脸上看起来是如此的美丽——充满了孩子气的魅力，还有甜美的梦。Dean打了个哈欠，向着脑袋上方伸展着胳膊，然后又躺了回去。“早上好，Cas。今天的工作顺利吗？”

“早上？十几个 **小时** 之前，早上就已经过了。”Castiel怒视着他。“你不光睡过了整个早晨，你也错过了下午。还把你该死的靴子再一次放在了我的地毯上，肮脏的碗碟留在了水池里，差劲的啤酒放在了我见鬼的冰箱里。你不用把每一盏灯都打开， **Dean** ，还有你的衣服，”——他深呼吸着——“扔在客厅里到处都是。”

对着他的长篇指责，Dean眨了眨眼，露出了一个随意的、来自南方的笑容，悠长而缓慢。得意洋洋。“我是个男人，Cas，”就好像这能作为所有那些混乱的答案。“告我啊。”

“告你？”Castiel犹豫了一下，声音颤抖。

Dean厚颜无耻地还想继续傻笑，Castiel瞪着他，显露了自己增长的怒火。 **吸气，吐气，放轻松，慢慢来** ……他小心翼翼地计算着，吸着每一口气，让它们从他的鼻子里呼出去。然后重复着，重复了三次。重新掌控住自己的神志。而Dean的微笑又亮了两个维度。Castiel扯下了他的领带，把它扔在了Dean脑袋旁边的枕头上。那个令人恼火的微笑立即消失了——Dean知道接下来会发生什么。他们彼此都清楚。

“转过去。”Castiel说道，开始解自己的皮带。

“如果那对你来说都是一样的，我还是宁愿仰面躺着，Cas，”Dean慢条斯理地说着，他向他抛了个媚眼。“所有的活都让你来干。”

Castiel盯着他，不慌不忙地脱着衣服。他慢吞吞地挨个解开了衬衫纽扣，把它扔到了一边，随后是内衣。Dean的眼神亮了起来，扫视着他赤裸的身体——那里充满了欲望，Castiel没有错过那个眼神。他的眼里还有某些其他东西：也许是，某种不确定性。某条线索，暗示着Dean以虚张声势的姿态，把他所有的恐惧都隐藏在了皮肤之下。相同的不确定性还表现在：落在他大腿上的温柔触碰，手指几乎没有碰到长裤——就好像Castiel太过脆弱，而无法去触碰；就好像Castiel太过珍贵，是Dean不配拥有的那个人。那并没能阻止他继续褪去自己的衣物。Dean犹豫不定的触碰，和Dean咬着下嘴唇的方式……

Dean不想要这个。

他不在乎。

长裤和内裤早已被脱去，遗忘在了角落。Castiel挪向了床尾，以正面的角度、更好地欣赏他，欣赏他的全部。Dean一开始有点僵硬，放平了双腿和胳膊，因为紧张而看起来像是被绑在了床上。随后发生了某些不可思议的事情。Dean看着他，露出了那个孩子气的、淘气的笑容，弯起了膝盖。向着他大大地分开了他的双腿。他的身体立即作出了反应：他半勃起的下体开始充血，骄傲地站了起来，因为Dean而变得饥渴难耐，就像是要准备“上台表演”。Dean垂下眼睛看了看他的下身，然后又抬起眼，重新望向Castiel——并且得意地笑了，非常清楚地知道：如果Castiel不对他出手的话，他就会见鬼的发疯。

Castiel上了钩，跪在床上，向着他爬了过去，近乎小心翼翼。他知道，他正一寸一寸地、越来越接近，他正在迷失自我。Dean躺在那里，就像是个放荡的男妓，而Castiel只想要触碰他。用他的手抚摸那两条大腿，弯下腰在Dean的“圣坛”处，以吮吸他的阴茎和舔他屁股的方式、对他进行膜拜。Dean的下体流出了一些前液，那耗尽了他 **所有** 的神志、来让自己不要像一条狗一样去舔它。

突然，Dean发出了一声深沉的呻吟，后背在床单上弓起。他的声音嘶哑、低沉，说道，“对，Cas……就像那样。”

他把自己握在了手里，长久地、用力地爱抚着他的下体。Dean开始喘息、懒洋洋地把自己的勃起握在手心里、完全满足于欣赏对方自慰——直到刚才那一刻之前，他都没有注意到自己的动作。望着Dean用这般眼神看着他——间间断断地喘息着，像是无法承受他的这副模样一般——他简直随时都可以射出来。仿佛那过于色情，就像是，很快，Dean也将迷失自我。为了让这一切变得更为艰难，为了进一步地挑逗他，Dean把自己的双腿分得更开，更为用力地握住了自己，加速套弄着。

“转过去，”Cas挣扎着说道。“我需要你，他妈的……给我 **转过去** 。”

如果Dean不照做，Castiel会做一些让自己后悔的事情。也许，他会吻他。在Dean用充满诱惑的眼神看着他的时候操他。他无法承受被Dean Winchester的一起所包围。他将无法从中生存下来。

Dean停下了抚弄自己的手，但并没有转过身。就在Dean张开嘴，像是准备抗议的那一瞬间，Castiel抓住了他的左脚脚踝，把它翻了过来，暴露了Dean一侧完美的屁股。Dean按照要求转过了身，他那略微忧伤、眼神迷离的脸在他眼前消失不见了。

Castiel覆上了他的身体，Dean任由他把自己的手腕用他那条昂贵的蓝丝绸领带绑在了床头板上。Dean的后背裸露着，汗水很快遍布在那些黑色的粗线条上，旋转着、在他皮肤上伸展着——就像是一幅令人窒息的杰作。突然之间，他就不在乎操他这件事了。相反的，他想要让自己沉浸在这黑色和灰色交叠的阴影中，跟踪、追溯着那些花纹，直到他的家从他的世界里消失。如果他是其他人，他会亲吻纹身的每一个细节，从错综复杂、栩栩如生的鸟类羽毛开始，直至那些一路延伸至他脊柱的线条。他想要感受Dean的皮肤贴着他的脸，想象着每一根羽毛挠着他的面颊，然后忘却 **一切** 。

他不得不提醒自己，他不是那样的人。他永远都不会变成那样的人。

随着时间的推移，Dean的身体绷得越来越紧，那些美丽的线条扭曲成了某种丑陋的东西。他想要那些精致的羽毛恢复原样，没有被折起或是遮挡，而是简简单单的、无拘无束。

Castiel用指尖追溯着羽毛的细节，试着温柔地将它抚平。作为回应，Dean的身体抖了一下，他的皮肤起了褶，仿佛那个纹身想要从他身上跳下来。Castiel用平坦的手掌抚摸着Dean的后背、脊骨，拇指摩挲着疲惫的羽毛，用轻柔的触碰安抚着它们。Dean弓起背贴向了他的掌心，发出了细小的声音，有如呜咽。

他覆上了另一只手掌，手指扫过双侧的羽翼——一边是恶魔，一边是天使——引来了Dean的低吟。现在，Dean的身体差不多瘫软了下来，不再紧绷，化为了 **液体** ，用他的臀部磨蹭着他的腹股沟。那份摩擦感让他蜷起了脚趾，偷走了他肺里的呼吸。他对于那些完美、漂亮的线条的欣赏开始分崩瓦解。指尖失去了它们原本的节奏，逐渐变得狂乱，指甲掐入了Dean的后背。Dean低声嘶吼着，屁股猛地向后撞向了他，索求着、渴求着，近乎绝望。

他挪开了手——“ **Cas** ……别停下……”——然后伸手取来了润滑剂。硬挺的下体被润滑后，Castiel用手掌顺着Dean的后背向上一寸一寸抚摸着，拇指滑过每一块脊椎骨。他抓住了Dean的后颈，捏了捏它，一次，两次，直到手指掐入皮肤——随后在毫无预兆和准备的情况下把臀部顶向了前方。

Dean的惊叫声是无与伦比的。

Castiel给了Dean几下坚实、流畅的戳刺，用力到足以提醒Dean他目前所处的地位，但也依然足够温柔，不会让他受到伤害。Dean的身体接纳了他的全部，Dean的呜咽声安静到几乎无法听清，想来是还没有从中获得快感。起先，那些哽咽般的低哼渐渐转变为温柔的声音，伴随着Castiel一次又一次地捅入他的身体，他的呻吟开始发展为透不过气的喘息声。Castiel在性爱中驱散了他的沮丧，他的焦虑——所有他的不确定性。Dean将此全盘接纳，就好像他无数次做过这样的事情。他饥渴、紧致的后穴包裹着他，随着他惩罚性的节奏而搏动着。这样下去，他是无法把持太久的，尤其在Dean以这样的方式承受着他——自他口中溢出的呻吟，听起来有如投降。Dean是如此的美丽，如此的心甘情愿——他不想让这些结束。还不能结束。

他中途停下了，Dean发出了一声低吼，表示抗议。Dean从不想被操、变成了 **要求** 这一切继续下去——他向后摆动着臀部，让自己被他硬挺的勃起所贯穿。Castiel喘着气，向前挺动着，把双手撑在了墙上。Dean放纵地吞吐着他的阴茎，肉体与肉体间的拍打声淫猥不堪。伴随着每一下戳刺，Dean就获得了更多的掌控，他因此变得狂乱，向后撞击着，很快将Castiel逼向了临界点。汗水和性爱的味道，还有Dean **掌控** 一切的方式——

“停下。”Dean没有听进去，Castiel抓住了Dean的头发，猛地把他向后拉了起来，用足了气力。“我说了， **停下** 。”

Dean透过鼻子艰难地呼吸着，比起人，他更像是个饥肠辘辘的动物。虽然他停下了摆动臀部，Dean似乎并不能保持不动。他扭动着屁股，在Castiel **完全** 不想要的时候，给他带来了摩擦感。他不能就这么射出来，还不能，Castiel把自己从他身体里抽了出来。

“Cas……”

那听起来更像是压低的抽气声，而不是Dean给他的昵称。Castiel用手指摩擦着Dean饱受凌虐的后穴，来让他闭上嘴。然后把手指插了进去，再拔出来，听着Dean哼哼着，想要更多。Dean再一次自行摆动起来，这一次，他吞吐着他的手指，他的呻吟变得越来越低沉，越来越急切，越来越渴求释放。随着Dean的挺动，床头板撞击着墙壁，他的腿在压力之下弯曲了起来，他的整个身体都开始颤抖，流着汗水——那副画面彻底令人无法呼吸。当Dean开始口齿不清后，Castiel投降了，他渴望着他说出的每一个词。

“Cas…… **求你了** ……我——我需要你。”

一团空气瞬间从他肺里被抽空。

Castiel抽出了手指，重新调整好姿势，向前摆动着臀部，将Dean一劈为二。这一次，Dean发出了淫荡的呻吟声，向后迎合着，硬挺的阴茎完全埋入了他的臀缝之间。Castiel艰难地呼吸着，向后撤出，再向前挺动着。床头板继续撞击着墙壁。Dean惊叫出声。他们交缠着，直到彼此的肺部因为缺乏氧气而灼烧起来，直到缠绕在Dean手腕处的领带开始陷入他的皮肤。墙上出现了一个凹痕，需要事后处理一下，床的某个部分估计也损坏了。在那美妙的冲击席卷他的全身时；在他迎来高潮、射在了Dean的身体里面时，他忘却了一切。当Dean颤抖着，哭喊出声，用自己的精液弄脏了他的大腿和床单时，他的大脑呈现一片空白。

在原始的快感之后，Castiel松开了Dean的手腕，翻过身，感到彻底的精疲力竭。而Dean只是跪在那里，无意摆出了某种瑜伽的姿势，直到他恢复足够的力气、可以挪动。他们就这样躺在床上，躺在彼此的身边，一句话也没说。只是在呼吸。

一小时后，他们又做了一次——以完全相同的方式。Dean接纳了Castiel所给予他的一切。

他的第二次高潮令人惊叹。

而看着Dean一瘸一拐地在公寓里晃悠着，打扫着自己留下的烂摊子——是一种比刚才更棒的感觉。


	8. Chapter 8

**第** **32** **天**

两天的胡茬遮掩了他那通常刮得干干净净的脸。Castiel在他的主卧浴室里，瞪着镜子里的自己，用手抚摸着他的下巴和喉咙。这是一个他每星期都会重复的仪式：让他的胡须长出来，以取代那个生活在工作日里的外表——那个把他从担惊受怕的小男孩、变成一个站在顶端，拥有金钱和权利，并且把世界踩在脚下的人。

一个错误地让Dean Winchester在他家待了超过5天约定时间的人。

他皱着眉，给一把细毛刷沾上剃须膏，大量地涂在了他的脸颊、下巴和脖子上。第5天早已来临，并且过去了。没有人提及这件事。Castiel没有让Dean离开——也一直没有勇气问自己，为什么不那么做——而Dean也一直没有离开。尽管Dean做了某些令人感激的—— **被强迫的** ——改变，他依然还是 **Dean** 。当他回家的时候，厨房不再是一片混乱；衣服也没有再被扔到过地板上；电视机一直保持着某种可以接受的音量。他已经好几天没有在他的白色地毯上看到污渍了，并且Dean用他给他的钱买了 **合乎情理的** 食物。虽然一些坏习惯被纠正了，Dean依然顽固地保持着一部分恶习：整晚抱着电视机，然后一觉睡到天知道是几点。

“早上好，Cas。”

对于个人空间，Dean **还是** 有着问题。

Castiel瞪着他镜子里的倒影。对于Dean来说，早上5:35就醒了是很罕见的，并且还烦人的兴高采烈。Dean咧嘴笑了笑，对他抛了个媚眼，然后转过身，背对着他。Castiel眯起了眼睛，说道，“你还没睡觉，是不是？”

“没错。”

Castiel用力地叹了口气，用刀子般的眼神瞪着Dean的后背。他张开嘴，正要提醒Dean回去他自己的浴室，然后听到了毫无疑问的拉链声，割破了空气。一股尿液洒到马桶里的声音，听起来污脏不堪。他瞪大了眼睛，带着轻蔑的嫌恶，嘴巴微微张开。当Dean拉起拉链，冲了马桶，转回身后，Castiel闭上了嘴，试图用眼神杀死Dean。Dean露出了他那个淫荡的微笑，并且很快转变成了某种他似乎经常挂在脸上的“ **日你哦** ”的坏笑。那和往常一样点燃了Castiel，他的手指紧紧地握住了折叠式剃须刀。

然后，Dean挑战了命运。

他向前靠了一步，在Dean伸出手前，Castiel就感觉到了他的热度。Dean把胳膊架在了他的腰两侧，手撑在大理石的长台面上。离-得-太-他-妈-近-了，令他感到不适。Castiel心神不宁地吸了一口气，屏住了呼吸，看着Dean凝视着他，绿眼睛追溯着他的颈部曲线。仿佛他是一块肉，而Dean想要咬他一口。他硬挺的、沉甸甸的下体提醒着他对Dean的欲望；提醒着他是如何无法被满足——无论Dean日复一日的、是有多见鬼的令人恼火。无论……他是有多么的性感且令人窒息。

Dean的嘴唇若有若无地抚过Castiel的皮肤，近到几乎可以触碰。他一路挪至Castiel的耳朵，听到Castiel抽了一口气，然后微笑了起来。那个笑容像刀一样锋利、残忍和傲慢，以一股 **渴求** 深深地将他切开。Castiel瞪着镜子里的他，Dean瞪了回去，顽固不屈。他的挑衅，他的叛逆，让Castiel在这一天还没开始之前，就想把他狠狠操一顿。

Dean一定也知道这点，因为他决定让一切变得更糟——他靠得更近，一股气息吹拂过他的耳边，嘴唇贴得如此之近。Castiel闭上了眼睛，等待着。

“祝你有美好的一天，甜心。”他就说了这么一句话。然后，他不见了。

Castiel睁开了眼睛，望着一间空荡荡的浴室，还有他拒绝消下去的勃起。

***

那个早晨最终变为了焦躁的工作日，关于Dean突然出现的念头就像是无休止的噩梦。在客户会议上，想象着Dean在会议桌上操他；在他的办公室里，想象着Dean躲在他的桌子下面，吮吸着他的下体，直到他射在他的嘴里。这让他在游戏中失去了控制：他失去了一笔他原本不该失去的小交易，而另一个无用的助理成功地度过了另一天。一整天，他都想着Dean——就是因为那个早晨。

那天晚上，当电梯停在他家那一层时，Castiel冲向了公寓的门。他猛地打开了门，走了进去，眼睛飞快地检查着特定部分。牛仔靴完美地和其他鞋子放在了一起。地毯上没有污迹。电视机没有在大声咆哮，暖气没有开到可以把他的皮肤烧起来。

他立马收起了他的公文包，走进他的房间，尽快脱去他的衣服。他的西装，背心，和袖扣都被放在了它们平时的位置，整整齐齐、干干净净。然后Castiel发现自己来到了起居室，盯着Dean的后颈。像是有第六感一般，Dean把一条胳膊搁在了沙发背上，看向了他。真正地看着他——穿着挺括的白衬衫，解开了两粒纽扣，黑色西装裤依然尽其所能包裹着他的屁股和双腿。Dean眼中的某些东西发生了变化。它们看起来更加……热烈了。

他甜甜的微笑让他下身发硬。

“今天的工作还顺利吗？”

Castiel眯起了眼睛，Dean笑得更开心了，就好像他知道一样。仿佛Dean是出于某种原因才做了早上那个小动作。也许Dean **想要** Castiel一整天都想着他。这个念头让他恼怒地绷紧了下巴——因为Dean的小手段 **起效** 了。

他猛地扭开了他的头，感受着客厅的广阔视野。纽约市热闹非凡，星光灿烂，帝国大厦是他的月光。城市的景观安抚了他，他深深地吸了一口气，从中汲取力量。当Castiel回过头时，Dean正非常明显地盯着他的胯部。就好像他非常饥饿；就好像他的脑袋里、除了电视上的那些狗屎玩意儿，还能有些其他东西。

他把胳膊紧紧地交叉在胸前。那让Dean抬起了视线，发现自己的行为被抓包后，他稍稍有点脸红。在Castiel眯着眼睛的瞪视中，Dean垂下了眼睛，看起来有点腼腆。他所有的自信和勇气似乎都消失了，在那儿留下了一个害羞的、近乎有点难为情的小男孩。Dean张了张嘴，也许想要道歉，然后又闭上了。他的嘴唇抿成了一条线。所以，他的姿态里藏着某些事。他刚才盯着他看，不仅仅是羞愧或是罪恶感。那是一种脆弱。Dean缩回了他自己的壳里，崩塌了，就好像他企图消失在他面前。

“什么事，Dean？”

“没什么。”

“骗子。”

Dean抬起头，透过睫毛望着他。端庄并不是某种适合他的模样。“有，呃，我想拜托你某些事情。今天想起它了……事实上，想了有一段时间了。”

Castiel几乎要准备坐下了，因为Dean的话语的重量而摇摆不定。无论那是什么，都是非常重要的。它有如一条蛇缠住了Castiel的喉咙，他紧张地咳嗽了一下。这一点也不像他——让他撤退到里面，斥责着待在那里的孩子。Dean沉默的时间越长，他的就越发能感觉到内心蔓延的恐惧。他设想着最糟糕的情况……Dean需要更多的钱；他在另一间房间的地毯上留下了污渍；他打碎了某个他最喜欢的碗碟。

更糟的是……那个交易结束了。Dean要搬出去。

“我需要给我的摩托车一个停车位，”Dean突然脱口而出。“那是我父亲留下的，我不能失去它，Cas。那是……该死的，是他留给我的、为数不多的几样东西其中之一。”

Castiel用力地呼出一口气，出于欣慰，或者出于失望——他也不知道。当他可见地放松下来后，他感觉刚才他绷得如此之紧，简直快要爆炸。Dean奇怪地看了他一眼，“怎么了？难道你还期待是别的事情？”

他无视了Dean咧开嘴的大笑，说道，“我会告诉Alastair的。这个周末他会给你安排好车位。”

那让Dean的表情阴沉了下来。“也许他根本不会。我不认为那个家伙喜欢我，Cas。”

“他不喜欢你是因为你不属于这里。”

在Dean能对着他大声抗议前，Castiel走向了前厅，又走了回来，把一个小袋子向着Dean的脸扔了过去。Dean笨手笨脚地抓住了它，把它在手里翻了过来，然后抬头看着他。他的脸上混杂着惊讶和困惑。“袜子？”

“来代替你的旧袜子，”Castiel面无表情地说道。“你的旧袜子上面有洞，你 **几个星期** 都没注意到。”

Dean坐回到沙发里，就好像他被打倒了，被彻底地感动了——因为 **袜子** 。那个令人窒息的微笑、那个能将他融化的微笑，在他脸上绽放开来。Dean再次低头看着那些袜子，拇指摩挲着品牌标志。“它们看起来挺贵的。”

“能用钱买到的最好的袜子，所以别糟蹋它们了。”

“我会好好对它们的，Cas。我发誓。”Dean带着一丝微笑，继续低头看着那些袜子。用拇指摸着标签，摸着那些字，试着把手指伸进去，磨蹭那些纤维。他的微笑渐渐变得更为明显，从无辜、孩子气的微笑，径直变为了邪恶的微笑。Dean抬起头，看到Castiel正皱着眉。那也丝毫没有动摇他的笑容。

“干什么？”Castiel质问道。

“在我们的关系中，这是第一份礼物，Cas……”

Castiel感觉他后背上的毛，就像一只猫一样竖了起来；他的羽毛像是好斗的公鸡般直了起来，准备要啄入侵者。他的脸变红了——他也能感觉到这一点——然后Castiel气哼哼地呼出一口气，说道，“ **Dean** ，我们之间不是什么恋爱关系。”

第352号贱兮兮的微笑……

他在喉咙里低声咆哮着，想要跺着脚走开。走向他的卧室，走向他的船屋——走向任何地方。他没走多远，Dean就抓住了他的手腕，让Castiel愣在了原地。他应该抽开他的手，表现得尽可能愤怒，但他没有。尤其是Dean正用拇指抚摸着他的手腕、和那里的敏感皮肤——他做不到。

“坐下。”

Castiel无法自控地照做了，像是被施了咒语，遵从着这甜蜜的小小触摸。在舒适的白色皮沙发将他包围时，他感觉几乎要散架了。他发出了一声轻轻的叹息，任由自己放松着。Dean依然在他身边，他松开了他的手腕，坐在那里，看着他，脸上带着一丝笑容。在Dean把那些袜子扔到咖啡桌上时，Castiel就应该知道，他准备要干什么。他把咖啡桌向着电视机挪了挪，使得桌子和沙发之间留出了更多的空间。

Dean滑到了地板上，跪在了那里。

Castiel屏住了呼吸。

“Dean……”

“在我看来，体贴的行为值得某些小回报。”Dean把手放在他的膝盖上，Castiel抖了一下，一阵不安的情绪把他弄得和投资者的钱包一样紧张。“嘿，你对我真的很好，Cas。在我没有那个资格的时候，让我住在这里，忍耐着我的那些混账行为……让我来照顾你。即使只有这么一次，好吗？”

Castiel抿着嘴唇，却没有回答，Dean用那双手摩挲着他的大腿，摊开手指，揉捏着肌肉。每次Dean捏他的时候，Castiel就紧张起来——那让他收到了某种表示不赞成的表情。他太紧张了，所以当Castiel第三次颤抖时，Dean彻底板起了脸。“放松，Cas。你这样看上去就像是以前从没人给你口过一样。”

这下轮到Castiel板起脸了，他有多紧张，他就把脸板得有多凶。两人都开始在Dean的触摸下躁动起来——双手抚摸着他的长裤，手指饥渴地捏着他的屁股。Castiel用力地吸了一口气，来阻止自己发出呻吟，但Dean还是飞蛾扑火般行动起来。他在他的膝盖之间摆好了位置，向前倾斜身体。他先是感觉到来自Dean嘴唇的热度，隔着他的长裤布料挑逗着。Dean还没有进行直接接触，伴着一股热腾腾的气息，暗示了接下来将会发生什么。这让他的下身硬挺、升温，想要比现在更多的东西。然后Dean用鼻子蹭了蹭他的勃起，某种过于温柔的触碰，让Castiel难以自持。

Castiel嘶吼着，欲求不满地拱起了腰部，只有在Dean把他的腰按在沙发垫上时，才停下了动作。出于沮丧，Castiel向后仰起了脑袋，瞪着天花板。他闭上眼睛，以避免视线停留在白色中间的黑点上。Dean对他施加了更多的压力：鼻子，甚至还有他的脸，实实在在地磨蹭着他的阴茎。一次，两次……然后那份压力彻底消失不见了。Castiel呼出一口气，他的声音听起来焦急、充满了渴求，然后他立刻就后悔了。它暴露了他的弱点。Castiel Sant'Angelo不是一个脆弱的男人。

除了，现在，和Dean在一起的时候，他是。

腰带那里传来的拉扯感，暗示着Dean已经结束了调戏的部分。Dean扯着他的皮带，解开纽扣，拉下裤子拉链，再一次贴向了他。一股温热袭来，随后是Dean的嘴。甜美的、轻轻的吻一路落在了他的柱身上。Castiel艰难地吞咽着，绷紧了下巴。在Castiel需要开口说任何事之前，Dean就知道他该停下了——关于不要吻他；关于这个不是 **那个** ；关于他温柔的触碰、只是在白费力气而已。他不会让这一切变得比激烈的性交更复杂。他 **不** 会和Dean坠入爱河。他不能。

Dean隔着他的内裤舔着他的阴茎头部。他的呜咽声梗在了他的喉咙里，但他再次向上耸起了腰部，条件反射般、带着一丝绝望。暗示着他有多见鬼的需要这个。Dean一定也已经知道了。他不再浪费时间，脱下了他的长裤、内裤，把它们拉到了他的小腿处。Castiel在他面前裸露着身体，皮肤贴着皮革，坚挺的下体贴着他的肚子。他抬起脑袋看着Dean，看着他瞪着自己的下身。Dean抬起眼睛看向他，微笑着说道，“我会让你爽翻的，Cas。”

“那就别说话了赶紧 **做** 。”

Dean眨了眨眼——那是唯一的警告——然后Dean把他含入口中， **整根吞入** ，直至底部。Castiel发出了一声没有压抑住的呻吟，仰起了头，他的视线里只有白色天花板和它的黑点。Dean的嘴湿润而火热，紧紧地、饥渴地包裹着他。Dean缓缓地向后摆动着脑袋，那感觉简直棒透了——用快速的爱抚冲击着他，让他喘不过气。Castiel把指甲掐入了沙发中，抗拒着想要往前耸动、来极力操干他的嘴巴的冲动。他鼓起勇气再次抬起了头。Dean漂亮的嘴唇裹着他的下体，柱身一次又一次全数没入他的嘴里。伴随着另一声呻吟，Castiel向后仰起头，喉咙因为喘息而变得紧绷、沙哑。他向上耸动着臀部，他的阴茎深深地插入了Dean的嘴里。有那么一瞬间，Dean似乎噎住了，然后那一瞬间很快消失，他几乎毫不费力就恢复了过来。仿佛他这一生的大部分时间里、都在吮吸阴茎。Castiel想象着Dean跪在肮脏的浴室隔间里、跪在更污脏的俱乐部地板上，和那些有着可疑企图的男人一起。就像他一样的男人。这副画面使得他再次向上顶弄着。这一次，Dean呻吟着，将其全数接受，手指掐着他的皮肤，甚至让他感到了疼痛。痛苦混合着快感……那便是他的毒品。

Dean也是他的毒品。

然后，所有一切都 **彻底** 停止了。Dean从他身上退开，Castiel向他投去一个冰冷的眼神。Dean忙着吮吸自己的中指，上下摆动了一两次脑袋，然后又一次露出了那个恶作剧般的笑容。Dean低下头，再次吮吸着他的阴茎，面颊因此凹了下去，让他喊叫出声。Castiel向后靠着脑袋，在Dean把手指插入他身体的时候差点从沙发上跳起来。他弓起后背，因为这份入侵感而嘶吼着。这意想不到的动作威胁着让他的勃起缩了一半。Dean热烈地吮吸着，来弥补它。他体内的手指完全静止不动了一会儿，然后又开始 **动作** 起来。伴随着每一次上下摆动脑袋，Dean把手指插入又拔出，用手指操着他。由于某种完全不同的原因，Castiel再一次弓起后背——那感觉太他妈的棒了，他简直要被劈成两半。天花板上的黑点渐渐消失了。他的整个世界都只有Dean Winchester，并且他可能随时都会尖叫着喊出他的名字。

Castiel摆动着臀部，任由自己被Dean的手指和嘴巴同时操弄着。他的戳刺开始变得反复无常，失去控制，他的世界在被遗忘的边缘倾斜着。Dean包裹着他，呻吟着，那个声音贴着他的阴茎振动着，直至他的囊袋，引发了一连串他无法阻止的连锁反应。他激烈地射在了Dean的嘴里，咬着自己的嘴唇，直到他尝到铁锈味。在一声兴奋的低吼声中，他大约喊出了Dean的名字。他的整个身体都变得如同橡胶一般——没有形状、筋疲力尽。他跌落在白色沙发里，同时Dean抹了抹他的嘴。Castiel想要吻他，想要在Dean肿胀的嘴唇上品尝他自己的味道，想要经历那种感觉会……让事情变得更复杂的情况。

最终，Castiel跳了起来，把自己锁在了他的卧室里。他害怕，如果他待在那儿，他会对这份诱惑产生回应，然后开始某些他们双方都无法承担的事情。

那只是性交而已。他一直反复对自己这么说着，直到他断断续续地陷入了睡梦中。

***

凌晨3:32。

Castiel瞪着时钟，仿佛是它吵醒了他一样。他扭动着、翻滚着，直到毯子裹在了他的脚上，直到他热到无法再继续睡觉。整个世界似乎都在阻止他睡觉。他饿了，他想要尿尿。Castiel在枕头里用力地叹了一口气，却只是躺在那儿。起居室里的电视机又一次亮着。

Dean也没有睡着。

伴着一声嘟哝，Castiel在床上坐了起来，用手揉搓着自己的脸。他茫然地凝视着黑暗之处，然后站起身，盲目地沿着墙壁摸索着，直到他找到浴室。完事之后，他走出浴室，来到走廊，向着电视机闪烁的白光走去。有人发出了令人反感的喘气声，随后他听到Dean轻轻地笑了起来，某种困倦的声音，几乎让他的情绪振奋了起来。

在客厅里，Dean摊开四肢躺在沙发上，身上盖着毯子，胳膊窝在用来撑着他脑袋的枕头下方。Castiel及时转开了视线，看到一个女人，充满戏剧性地、摊开手掌扇了一个耳光。Dean小小地喘了口气——他不知道，是因为电视，还是因为他站在这里。Castiel歪着脑袋，发现Dean正盯着他看。

即便在电视机的光线下，他的笑容依然美丽。那是这间房间里最为明亮的事物。

“睡不着？”Dean问道。

Castiel透过鼻子哼哼着。“嗯。”

“想我和一起看Dr. Sexy吗？”

“什么博士？”

“不，种类错了。是Dr. Sexy, M.D.（性感医师）。”看到Castiel给了他一个疑惑的表情……“最棒的医务题材电视剧？赢了一大堆奖项？什么都不知道？来吧，Cas。”

“我们中的一部分人是需要工作的，Dean。而不是看……”听到有人发出了尖叫声，Castiel转向电视机——“这些演技可疑的电视剧。”

“你知道吗？我会假装你刚才什么都没说。”然后，Dean小声咕哝着补充了一句，“演技没什么问题。”

Castiel张开嘴准备争论——“嘘！他来了。”——然后他闭上了嘴。Dean稍稍坐起身，前倾着身体，突然紧张地盯着电视机，就好像所有一切都无关紧要了。他也望着电视机屏幕。一个黑发男人，带着和Dean一样邪恶的微笑，悠闲地出现在屏幕上。女性角色们纷纷向后退了一步，惊喘着，给自己扇着风，对着这个穿着医院工作服和长长的医生白大褂的男人、作出了极其荒谬的行为。镜头缓缓下移着，显示着他的身高，和那——

“牛仔靴？”Castiel犹豫地问道。

Dean目不转睛地盯着屏幕，说道，“是啊，这就是他性感的原因。”

Castiel翻了个白眼，把胳膊交叠在胸前。他看着Dean仰慕的男人因为一场拙劣的手术痛斥着另一名医生，然后和另一位漂亮的女医生在楼梯间亲热。在他意识到之前，Castiel已经坐在了沙发扶手上，入迷地看着电视机。那确实有着某种……魅力。并且Dr. Sexy，好吧，很性感。

电视剧播到一半，Dean按下了暂停，Castiel几乎要准备抗议。Dean带着某种淘气的表情离开了房间，而Castiel根本没那个精力去询问他。5分钟后，Dean带着一盆咸味黄油爆米花回来了，把它放到了两人中间。Castiel对着Dean露出了某种忍耐的眼神；Dean对着他抛了个媚眼。

他们默默地分享着爆米花。在爆米花被吃得不剩多少时，他们的手指偶尔碰到了一两下。那天，在他们揭示了Piccolo医生的“孩子父亲”的身份之前，当太阳从纽约市的摩天大楼中悄悄升起，伴着Dean的呼噜声，Castiel陷入了梦乡。


	9. Chapter 9

**第** **35** **天**

他没有立刻意识到他在哪里。它们缓缓地凑到一起，像是没有指引图的一堆拼图碎片。暗色的墙壁和有着同样色调的天花板融到了一起。幽魂般的白色窗帘一动不动地挂在巨大的窗户上。光线从窗帘后面透进来，让他睁不开眼。Castiel眨了几下眼睛。他感到温暖而舒适——除了在他耳边嗡嗡作响的古怪噪音。他转过头，对着那突兀的光源眯起了眼睛。那是他的手机。

Charles打来了电话。

他的生命重新拼凑完整，现实突然降临到这个空间——他的卧室，他的公寓。纽约市在窗外忙碌着。沉重的负担像是砖块般沉入了他的胃里。他感觉他仿佛需要去一趟洗手间——因为紧张和焦虑扭曲了他的结肠。他的喉咙发干，胸口憋闷。

他脑袋里的小男孩静静地啜泣起来。

Castiel艰难地吞咽着，然后抓起了手机。他的手指在颤抖，他的拇指犹豫地按在了 **应答** 键上。他大脑中本该掌控的那一部分，告诉他应该挂断这个电话，然后回到床上。假装Charles从没打来过电话。但是，万一是他母亲生病了呢？万一这次真的非常重要呢？

当他接起电话时，电话的另一端，比往常要安静。他等待着某种迅速、尖刻的指责或是反驳，来作为他父亲的开场白。 **某种** 不仅仅是呼吸声的东西。那就像是一条浸湿的毛毯一样沉重，摇摇欲坠，仿佛Charles正在克制某种怒火的爆发。Castiel发现自己呼着气，聆听着，然后失去了耐心。“Charles，”他低声怒吼道。“现在是凌晨3:30。”

那个恶魔大笑了起来。漫不经心，冰冷无情。

“你终于得偿所愿了， **Castiel** 。”他的音调有如利刃割开了他的喉咙。“你母亲要和我离婚。”

感到一阵颤栗窜过他的脊背，Castiel把毯子拉到肩膀上。 **小心应对** ，他的大脑警示道。

他把警告抛入了风中。

“所以，在30多年后，她终于意识到你杀了他的儿子。”

电话线的那端陷入了沉默。它就像他的孩童时代那样，爬上了他的后颈。他记得那份沉默，那死一般的寂静——在那之后，他的父亲就会用尖刻、残忍的话语攻击他。Charles甚至都不用出手来打他。他的话要比数千个拳头都更具杀伤力。

“你竟然敢这么说，你这一无是处的鸡奸者，”Charles嘶吼道，“我可爱的小男孩到底发生了什么，嗯？那个总是非常尊重我的小可爱？”

那个诋毁吞没了他的勇气，Castiel感到快要窒息。又一阵恐慌蔓延他的全身，啃咬着骨头和器官，碾压着他，直到他无法呼吸。他尽其所能地反抗着这发病的症状，他的喉咙有如砂纸般沙哑。“你杀了他……”他终于开口道，呼吸急促，“那天，你撞上另一辆车后。Jimmy，他是你可爱的小男孩。”一滴泪水顺着他的面颊滑落。“ **你杀了他。** ”

Charles再次陷入了沉默。另一端，某种液体晃荡的声音打破了这份死寂。酒精。Castiel几乎可以看到Charles大口喝着酒，然后用袖子擦去残留的液体。这幅画面，他见过太多次，简直要烙在他的眼睑内侧。

“你知道吗，”隔了一会儿后，Charles说道，“没有一天，我不在期望：死的那个人是你，而不是他。至少，那样我会有一个 **正常** 的儿子。而不是什么该死的 **同性恋** 。”

“Charles，”他低语道，几乎在恳求。另一滴泪水沿着他的面颊滑落。Castiel试图让他饱受凌虐的肺吸入一口气，它灼烧着，由内至外将他燃为灰烬。如果能和Jimmy交换位置，他甚至不惜付出一切；或是回到过去，在一切发生之前，及时阻止它。他哀悼着他的童年，和他曾经可能会拥有的父亲。他哀悼着Jimmy。那份痛苦让他血流不止。

“ **永远** 都不要……再给我打电话……”他的声音仿佛脱离了肉体，失去了他原本的音色。现实在他耳边忽隐忽现。

他甚至都没有注意到，他是否挂断了电话。手机愤怒地对着他闪烁着， **Charles** 醒目地占据着屏幕。在某一时刻，他低下了头，眼泪流到了毛毯上。一声呜咽似是要冲破他的胸腔，他的肺在焦虑的无形手指下被收得紧紧的。黑暗降临在了他身上，让他成为了Charles话语下的受害者。它们一次又一次地割开了他的皮肤，任由他流着血，不停颤抖。他感到缺氧，他感到窒息，他正在死去。

他需要帮助。

Castiel跌跌撞撞地冲出了他的房间，向着他唯一的救赎走去。Dean的房间里散发着柔和的光线，还有电视机的声音把他引向了那儿，引向了那扇打开的门……引向了Dean那张美丽的脸。Dean抬起头，瞬间瞪大了眼睛。

“ **Cas** ”——他的昵称听起来从来没有这么甜美过——“你还好吗？”

他蹒跚着走进了房间，就好像有人砍掉了他的腿。Dean关上了电视机，看到了他介于绝望和近乎透不过气的状态。温暖的双手撑住了他的肩膀，安抚了他。但他依然无法呼吸，依然无法思考。他需要被拯救。

灯光填满了这个房间，明亮的、金色的光线，它在Dean的脸上落下了一道惊人的暖黄色阴影。Castiel开始数他的雀斑，希望那可以帮助他分散注意力，但却没有。Dean的眼睛夺走了他所有的注意力——深绿色的、瞪得大大的、带着关切的眼睛。就好像他真的在乎，就好像他们之间并不只是单纯的一次交易。

**30** **颗雀斑……**

Dean用温柔的双手把他引向了床上，然后在他身边坐下。Castiel数了40颗雀斑，然后试着吸气。那依然没有用，他的恐慌发作反而变得更为糟糕了。

“和我说说话，Cas。”相反的，Castiel的话噎在了喉咙里。“嘿，你得深呼吸。吸气，吐气……”

**放轻松，慢慢来。**

他的呼吸在他胸中缓慢地运转着。只有当Dean开始抚摸他的胳膊时，空气才重新进入了他的肺部。他专注于Dean的触碰，他的双手所带来的那份温暖。在发作之后，Castiel第一次让自己的肺部填满了空气，然后Dean捏了捏他的肩膀。“就是这样。为我呼吸。你做的很好。”

他吸入了另一口填满胸膛的空气，然后是又一口。恐慌发作的症状开始减弱，爬回了它原本属于的那个黑洞里。现在，Castiel只剩下了Dean，触碰着他，双手顺着他的胳膊由下至上抚摸着，再继续向下抚摸，带着某种温柔的爱恋——这似乎让他比刚才还需要更多的氧气。他的肺部因为这番凌虐而燃烧着。当他的呼吸彻底恢复正常后，他抬起头，用无神的双眼望着Dean。他只能想象，在那一刻里，Dean在他身上看到了什么。他红肿的眼睛，因为恐慌发作而泛红的面颊；不是总能让一切保持在掌控之中的那个人，而是某个脆弱的家伙；某个受到伤害的、 **普通人** 。

Dean没有表现出、他是否关心他凌乱的状态。Dean正忙着决定，要把他的手放在哪儿。他抬起了双手，放在了他的肩头。当一串泪水滑落，Dean靠得更近了些，抬起手抚过他的脖颈，拇指温柔地描绘着他的下颚。Castiel曾教育过Dean，不要温柔地触碰他。所以Dean观察着他的脸，他的嘴唇，然后做了一个更为安全的动作，把手挪回了他的胳膊那儿。收起了所有的感情——就像是兄弟间的接触。

有那么一瞬间，Castiel感到一阵失落。

“发生什么了，Cas？什么事让你这么不安？”

又一滴抑制不住的泪水顺着他的面颊滑落，Dean用拇指擦去了那滴眼泪。他的眼中没有审视，只想继续做他正在做的事情。通过触摸、亲吻、拥抱—— **任何事** ——来安抚他。那种感觉是如此美妙，如此热烈，他可以在Dean的脸上读出来，就像在纸上阅读文字一般。Dean再次靠向了他，捏了捏他的肩膀，像是在提醒他，他还在这里。“Cas——”

“Dean……我需要你操我。”

性爱可以使他忘却。让Dean进入他的身体，将他撕裂，可以把Charles的话语驱赶出去，还有Jimmy的逝去，和 **所有一切** 。但是Dean难以置信的表情告诉了他，上床不在目前的考虑范围内。他的绿眼睛瞪大了，充满了震惊，处于他无法接受的拒绝边缘。Dean张开了嘴，但Castiel，近乎绝望地，脱口而出——

“求你了。我需要你。”

这句话在一段日子之前，就已经成为了他自己的弱点，并且它在对方身上也有相同的效果，让Dean的抵抗变为了一阵熊熊燃烧的火焰。火热、贪婪。当Dean充满占有欲的手抚过他的胸膛，Castiel并没有感到任何的罪恶感。当Dean将他灰色的T恤从头顶拉过时，除了欣喜，他什么都感觉不到。他需要被狠狠地操干，而Dean知道这一点，所以他并没有企图要温柔地吻他或者抚摸他。以往，Dean总会尝试轻柔地抚摸他的全身。现在，Dean把他脸朝下摔在了床上，剥下他的睡裤，让他暴露在这个世界中。在他脆弱的时刻里，他想要Dean——那个真正的Dean。他想要他温柔、越界的触碰，而不是揉捏他屁股的手指。

粗钝的指甲在他后背划出了几道线，疼痛有如彗星扫过他的皮肤。Dean饥渴的双手用力将他分开，在没有任何警告、或是表示怜悯的少许润滑剂的情况下，就把手指捅了进去，Castiel不禁皱起眉。Dean用他惯用的那种方式开拓着他的身体——那种他被要求使用的方式。草率的准备，所以会带来更多的痛苦，然后Dean的阴茎会将他扩张至极限，填满他的每一寸。疼痛一直是他的避难所——当Dean迅速而猛烈地捅进来时，痛苦如期而至。黑点在他眼前晃动着，他保存在肺部的宝贵空气瞬间涌了出去。Castiel哭喊出声，但那完全被无视了。他们最初那几次像这样交缠时——粗暴到近乎凌虐——Dean曾试图安抚他，却只换来了他的拒绝。现在，他已然不介意，任由自己被猛烈地撞击，直到全新的肉体伤痛减轻了他的情感创伤。他不再念想着Charles或是Jimmy。只有Dean，只有痛苦，只有即将到来的甜美解脱。

很快，快感驱散了痛苦，开始逐渐舒适地渗入他的骨头。Castiel把脑袋埋进了床单里，感受着Dean操弄着他的身体。他发出的每一下声音，都是细小、破碎的。脆弱的啜泣和呻吟听起来更像是抽噎的声音。他伴着每一声呜咽血流不止；他的感情创伤喷涌而出——透过他的毛孔、自他的口中，还有他肺里挤出的空气。他不再抑制，他失去了控制。

Dean一定注意到了。

他们的节奏缓慢了下来，不再激烈而粗暴。Dean温柔地一寸寸进入他，就好像他怀中之人是脆弱的，是某种值得被珍爱的事物。Castiel低声呻吟着，那便是Dean所需要的鼓励。他的胳膊游移着环住了Castiel的胸膛，紧紧地抱住了他，让彼此紧贴着，使他陷入了一个令人无法呼吸的拥抱中。他喘息着，哽咽着发出了啜泣声——他无法分别它们的区别——Castiel仰起头，任由Dean用鼻子磨蹭着他的脖颈侧面。此刻，他不再考虑那些复杂情况。他无视了后果，感受着Dean的手掌覆上了他的心脏。Castiel将两人的手指交握到一起，紧紧地握着。与此同时，Dean用一种甜美而缓慢的节奏与他交缠着。用一种只有Dean知道的方式安抚着他——通过Dean将真正的自我释放的方式；通过在他不值得被如此对待时、温柔照顾他的方式。

在接近高潮的时候，他们的节奏变快了。Castiel的注意力盘旋在Dean的嘴唇上——它们是如此贴近他的脖子，距离亲吻他或是磨蹭他的皮肤、只有厘米之差。Dean在他耳边剧烈地喘息着，那听起来是如此色情，他低沉的吼声在他耳垂下振动着。Castiel握紧了与Dean缠绕在一起的手指，这般接近于高潮，无声地乞求着Dean抓住这个机会。抽插变得愈来愈快，愈来愈激烈，Castiel再次呻吟起来——这一次不再破碎不堪。Dean在他耳边低声呼唤着他的名字，然后用嘴唇磨蹭着他——

Castiel高喊出声、在未被触碰的情况下射了出来，他的整个身体随之颤抖着、摇晃着。Dean低吼着，给了他最后一下戳刺，用湿热的液体填满了他。两人的四肢顿时失去了力量，他们一同瘫倒在床上，精疲力竭。同时也心满意足。

充满了……不确定。

Castiel深吸一口气，填满了他的肺部，从Dean手里扯开了他的手指。突然，他整个人都感到心神不安起来。Dean用手指梳理着他的头发，个人空间被侵犯的本能感觉在他皮肤之下蔓延开来。Dean很快就注意到了这份变化，从他身上翻了下来，占据了床的另一边。Dean关掉灯之后，黑暗再次笼罩。Dean的声音成为了他唯一的救赎。

“你还好吗？”

“我没事。”

但他并不好。在懊悔浮上心头之前，睡眠先一步将他吞没。

***

在清晨的阳光中，Castiel首先醒了过来。还有疑惑、疼痛和笼罩着他后背的温暖体温。昨晚，他并没有回到他自己的卧室，他还在Dean的卧室里，窝在薄薄的被单下。Dean躺在附近，并没有怎么碰到他，但依然贴得足够近，他的身体温度正向他一阵阵散发着热量。他的亲昵让他想起了他孩童时代的小狗，Chamuel，它总是躺在他的地板上，望着门。绝对的忠诚，充满保护欲，是他最好的朋友。

不只是身体上的疼痛在争夺这份空间。他驱散了痛苦的童年回忆，极其小心地挪动着，让自己平躺下来，趁着Dean呼呼大睡，观察着他的容貌。雀斑点缀了他的脸，在阳光之下，它们似乎显得更深了，给了他一种让人产生错觉的、无辜的外表。在那外表之下，是个淘气又同样充满魅力的男人，性感到令人难以置信，并且无意中透露出笨拙、混乱、和烦人。当Dean在睡梦中露出笑容，Castiel的心脏有如蜂鸟般颤动起来，然后他立刻意识到，Dean Winchester已经穿过了他的防线。

这让他感到厌恶。并不是因为Dean释放了自我，而是因为感觉自己在昨晚牺牲了某些至关重要的东西——某条让他数年赖以生存的原则。 **别让事情变得复杂。** 在他的Chamuel因为衰老而离开他后，他再也没有养过其他宠物。在Jimmy去世之后，他的墙上再也没有贴过家庭合照。在和他的会计，Inias，过从甚密之后，他对自己发誓，除了短暂的上床之外，他再也不会让自己的生活因为某些事情而变得复杂。没有长期的恋爱关系。 **永远都不。**

Castiel看着Dean，他只感觉到了堆在一堆复杂情况上的复杂情况。

他的视线又落到了他的纹身上面。那些蜿蜒的线条让他感到安心，他再次用手指追溯着它们，指尖在Dean的皮肤上起舞。这唤醒了Dean，Dean将脑袋转向了他，明亮的绿眼睛将视线落到了他的胳膊上。当他们眼神交汇后，Dean笑了起来。那是缓慢、慵懒的，就像是他想象中的、南方夏夜的模样。美丽而宁静，以它自己的单纯方式，显露着特别之处。

“喜欢纹身，嗯？”

Castiel没有回答。Dean继续用一种轻轻的、安抚的声线述说着，仿佛Castiel是个受到惊吓的小男孩。“看见这个了吗？”一朵小小的玫瑰，在黑色和灰色的细节里绽放着光彩。“在我们还是孩子的时候，我母亲曾经有个玫瑰园。她很爱它，有些时候甚至要比爱我们更爱它。”Dean浅浅地笑了笑。“我记得，当我从花园里摘下一朵玫瑰，然后送给她。她没有明显地表现出来，但我能感受到，她非常地失望，甚至还有一点点恼怒。但那无关紧要。我的母亲，伙计，她可曾经是世界上最可爱的女人。那次，她只是笑了笑……她那漂亮的笑容，然后告诉我，她爱我。它一直被放在了窗台上的花瓶里，直到有一天它不见了。我想，她可能把它扔掉了，但她没有。”Dean颤抖地吸了一口气。“在她去世之后，我在她最喜爱的那本书里，发现它被夹在了书页中。她一直保存着它……即便我让她感到了失望。”

Castiel张开了嘴——

“我喜欢翅膀，因为它们让我感到自由，”Dean低声说着。他的绿眼睛里含着泪水。“它们让我感觉、我可以在我的人生中做出某些 **好** 的事情，尽管我知道，我并不能。这边这个？”Dean指了指他胸口的五角星纹身。“有一次我和Sammy喝醉了，就纹了它。他也有一个，那个可怜的混账。那天真是个见鬼的疯狂夜晚。”他吸了口气，然后……“这里的这些纹身都是我的罪孽。”Dean指着另一条手臂。“一瓶威士忌，父亲的镀银手枪，我曾用它来，呃……那不重要……” **抢劫了便利店** ——他没有必要说出来。Castiel早就知道了。“恶魔翅膀是纹身师的注意。差不多是善与恶的寓意，你知道吗？我97%是个坏人，但那些我爱的人们，组成了那剩余的3%。呃，还有……”

Dean在胡言乱语、拖延时间，并且Castiel已经发现了。他观察着Dean，看着他略微紧张的微笑，还有他探寻着自己的皮肤、来讲述下一个故事的方式。某些温暖的东西涌入了他的肺腑、他的心脏，对着这突然涌现的情绪，Castiel吸了一口气。听到这个声音，Dean瞥了他一眼。他的表情看起来，仿佛是要死去。

他们的时间结束了。两个人都非常清楚。

Castiel慢悠悠地坐起身，挪动着想要下床。Dean抓住了他的手腕，手指的力道介于温柔、和尽可能挽留住他之间——直到Castiel再次试图摆脱他。Dean收紧了他的手，轻声说道，“别走。”

他不想走。远比他愿意承认的、更不想走。他们久久地凝视着对方，陷入了他们之间应该、和不应该道出的事情当中。最终，Castiel强迫自己离开，关上了身后的门，把Dean独自一人丢弃在柔和的金色阳光下。

**别让事情变得复杂。**

他向自己发誓，他不会。


	10. Chapter 10

**第** **38** **天**

接下来的几天里，事情的复杂程度，并没有降级。

他无法忽视Dean对他的轻轻触摸。当他们在走廊里擦肩而过时，Dean会用指尖蹭蹭他的手。紧接着抛来一个狡猾、淘气的眼神。周三晚上，当Castiel下班回家，Dean准备了晚餐，并且端上了饭桌。 **盛在了盘子里** ，红酒——他的最爱——倒在 **玻璃杯** 中。Dean总是喜欢和Castiel同时伸手去拿同一样东西，他们的手指在盐罐头上碰到了一起——短暂的触碰，温暖、柔软——然后消失不见。这些都是很小的事情，却是 **复杂的** 事情。

然后，还有今天早上的那次淋浴。

Dean抓着丝瓜络，用它沿着Castiel的后背擦洗着，留下一道道肥皂泡沫的痕迹。用那该死的玩意儿描绘着他的每一寸身体肌肤。缓慢地、惬意地，仿佛Dean有一整天的时间来干这件事。一只沾着肥皂的手游移至他腰间，然后裹住了他的囊袋——让他无法承受的温柔，让他无法承受的复杂。在他第三次斥责了Dean之后，Dean粗暴地将把他拽到了某个位置——让Castiel悬在水平的淋浴杆上——狠狠地操了他。他沉浸在每一下粗暴的抽插中……直到Dean放缓了节奏；直到他们激烈的交缠变得甜美。Castiel把眼睛眯成了一条缝，感受着Dean将身体贴着他。温暖的身体，紧紧地贴着他，然后他向前倾身，用嘴唇磨蹭着他的后颈。

浴室里的激烈交缠，也变得复杂起来。

Castiel猛地耸了耸肩膀，Dean得到了暗示，就像是季节变化般，从温暖、充满爱意，转变为冰冷、刺骨。Dean的指背若有若无地沿着他的肩胛骨、肋骨、一路抚至他的腰侧——某种让Castiel渴望更多甜美的触摸、却无法被满足的方式。然后那份粗暴又回归了，Dean把Castiel压在瓷砖墙面上，Dean每一下凶猛的臀部摆动都在他身上留下了印记。

那些淤痕依旧在他皮肤下方发着抖。

“Sant'Angelo先生?”

Castiel猛地抬起了头。他在做白日梦——站在电梯里，敞开着电梯门，愣愣地盯着地板。他都不知道，他盯了有多久。Alastair瞪着他，皱起了眉头。Castiel推开他走了过去，走向了他的公寓门，钥匙在手里叮当作响。他回到他的家里，关上了身后的门，放下他的公文包和一个白色的袋子，然后脱下鞋，和以往一样整齐地将它们摆在位置上。

和以往 **不一样** 的是，Castiel把公文包丢在了门厅，拿起了白色袋子。他飞快地穿梭在公寓里，眼睛瞥向起居室，扫过走廊——Dean不在。白色袋子的份量突然变得无比沉重，像是装满了犯罪证据般肮脏。他打算把它放进冰箱里，然后剩余的整个晚上他都会躲在他的船屋里。假装他没有在下班路上绕路去把它买回来；假装他没有从Dean最喜欢的面包房里——多米尼克·安塞尔烘焙坊，就在春天大街上——买了 **苹果派** 。

甚至连 **派** 都让事情变得复杂起来。

**生活** 似乎很享受复杂情况。

Dean站在厨房里，穿着一件黑色的旧T恤，看起来在他身上太紧了。它在他小麦色的后背上延展开，拥抱着他的腰侧，突出了他的——Castiel皱起了眉。Dean轻轻地哼着某种曲调，一边扭着屁股。带着明黄色蝙蝠侠标志的黑色丝质内裤，没有给人留下任何想象的空间。它看起来荒谬极了，却莫名其妙地散发着魅力。百分百的 **Dean** 。

Castiel站在那儿，被迷住了。Dean走调的歌声让他感到尴尬，Dean的…… **舞蹈** 是他在80年代的音乐录像里见过的某种舞蹈。当Dean转过身，Castiel藏起了脸上的微笑，飞快地皱起眉头，来掩盖证据。Dean清了清嗓子，一阵红晕从他的脖颈处爬升。然后，Dean打量了他一眼，瞪大了眼睛。虽然Castiel竭尽全力试图把它藏在身后，Dean还是看见了那个白色的烘焙坊袋子。他的面容亮了起来，那个甜美的微笑浮现在他嘴角。他看起来就像是个对圣诞节早晨激动不已的小男孩。

“那是给我的吗？”Dean问道，声音里充满了活力。他舔了舔嘴唇，忍住微笑。“为什么？”

Castiel张开嘴，思考着，然后又闭上了。他重复了两次，像是一条缺氧的鱼。Castiel不确定地晃了晃身体，古怪地紧张起来。他为什么要买它？也许，是作为一种 **感谢** ？为了什么？他不知道，Castiel感到摇摆不定，说不出话来。

Dean给他解了围。“你知道吗，你这基本上是在向我求婚了。”

Castiel沉下脸，但并没有持续太久——尤其是在Dean灿烂的微笑里。事情再一次变得复杂起来，并且他能感觉到，自己输给了Dean那令人难以置信的魅力。他必须逃跑，所以他把塑料袋放在了厨房吧台上，转过身，然后——

“嘿，你要去哪儿，Cas？你必须和我一起尝尝这个。”

“不，Dean。我累了。”

“没有人会累到不能吃派，Cas。这是规律。”

那不是，但Castiel没有要争论的意思。他用力地叹了口气，然后来到了Dean身边。Dean摆好了两个盘子，两把叉子。Dean给他们每人分了一块，Dean切下去的每一刀，都让苹果从切口处渗出。当他的派被摆上后，Castiel飞快地抓起了叉子，叉在派上面——

“哇哦，你是野人吗？对它温柔点。”

对于Dean冒犯的语调，Castiel皱起了眉，差点就要翻白眼。他很早就知道，派对Dean来说，就像他的摩托车、他的家庭、和他的音乐一样重要。他又戳了一小块派，再次瞪了Dean一眼。Dean忙着享受他的派，完全没有在意，往嘴里塞了满满一叉子，闭上了眼睛，发出了某种他听过的、极其…… **色情** 的声音。那个声音直冲他的下体，它的重量在他两腿之间显得淫猥不堪。他盯着他， **气呼呼的** ，这时Dean睁开了眼睛，笑颜逐开，对他比划着。“轮到你了。”

他狐疑地看着Dean，然后狐疑地转向了他的叉子。作为抗议，一小块派掉在了他的盘子上，金黄色的、黏糊糊的——像是在审判他。他皱起眉头，尝了一口，同时Dean一直看着他，就好像那是他生命中最重要的时刻。他不情不愿地咀嚼着，然后一切就发生了。当肉桂轻抚着他的舌头，苹果在他的喉咙里散发着温暖而甘甜的味道，他 **明白** 了：派并不仅仅是派，而是令人难以置信的……美味、使人满足。它令人感到惬意，像是最喜爱的那条毯子。充满了意义……因为Dean也是如此地钟爱它。当Castiel抬起头，Dean愣住了，他盯着他，就好像迎来了世界末日。然后他灿烂地咧嘴大笑起来，让Castiel认为他可能会笑到脸裂开。只有在那些时候，Dean才会笑成这样……

Castiel将他微笑的嘴唇抿成了一条线，皱起眉头取代了它。Dean也清醒了过来，然后伸出手，用手指抓起一小块苹果派，从嘴角处塞了进去。那个动作让他的脊柱窜过一阵战栗。但Dean还没有结束他的调戏。Dean把手指放到嘴边，吮吸着残留的馅。缓缓地、温柔地，仿佛他正在吮吸——

他的脖子迅速地涨红了，Castiel转过身，逃出了房间。他在他巨大的步入式衣帽间找到了安全之处，衣架上的西装们就像是完美的小小士兵一样整齐排列着。更多的皮鞋被放在深色的木架子上，领带按照颜色分类藏在抽屉里。自动灯亮了起来，将Castiel笼罩在自然光线中，使得他的皮肤映出一种自然的颜色，而不是自他喉间延伸出的红色。一张长长的、宽到没必要的软垫长椅占据了房间的中央。Castiel想要扑倒在上面，让自己冷静下来，但他并没有这个时间。他迎来了一名访客。

Dean靠在门框上，上下打量着他。给了他片刻拥有个人空间的时间，然后彻底地入侵了它。Castiel后退着，Dean跟了上来，抓住了绕在他脖子处的领带。Dean拉扯着他的领带，蓝色丝绸在他指间滑过，对它优良的品质表示惊奇。Dean对上了他的视线，然后微微一笑——那个恶作剧般的微笑，代表着激烈、火辣的性爱。Dean内裤上的蝙蝠侠标志被扭曲了，扩展到一定程度。Castiel知道Dean就和他一样渴望着这一切。在两人的这份亲近中，他呼吸着空气，像是在啜饮红酒。Dean的亲昵刺痛了他的皮肤，仿佛被吸引了注意力一般，让他胳膊上的毛发竖了起来。Dean温柔地解开了领带，将它从他脖颈处抽下，他的呼吸变得急促起来。

Dean的嘴角浮现一丝冷笑。“我可以开一个关于‘在柜子里’的笑话……”

“请不要这样。”

Dean浅浅地笑了一下，那个声音，它的吐息，有如亲吻抚过他的脸庞。Dean一颗接一颗地解开了他的衬衫钮扣，他的指节摩挲着他的胸骨。这份轻轻的触摸点燃了他的整个身体，Castiel的唇间溢出了粗重的呼吸。Dean只是抬起了眼睛，看着他，然后狡猾地笑了起来， **了然一切** 。他知道Castiel是有多接近于失控——在他的衣帽间里，被Dean压在深色的木板上。他们共有的重力将彼此拉得更近，Dean稍稍向前倾身。如此贴近，Castiel几乎可以 **感觉到** 他的胡茬磨蹭着他刮过胡子的脸。他只想缩短这微小的距离，来连接彼此，来触碰他。但他没有。当Dean解开最后一粒纽扣时，他僵在了原地。他吸了一口气，看着Dean歪过头，在他耳边低语着：“你今天喷了新的古龙水？”

他闭上了眼睛，感受着Dean的嘴唇磨蹭着他的皮肤，牢牢地屏住呼吸，他的胸口因此开始发疼。

**是的。**

“没有。”Castiel呜咽着说道。

那是他昨天才买的——在午休时间，发现自己站在了一家香水店里。它的味道——某种介于朴实和甜美之间的诱惑气味——让他想起了Dean。并且每一次在自己身上闻到这个味道时，都会让他勃起。Dean依然渗入了他的脑袋，他的身体，还有他的皮肤之下。Dean贴得更近了，他的身体因此颤抖起来。Dean并没有摸他，他只是吸了一口气——这个动作近乎让他崩溃。

“无论它是什么，”Dean在他耳边低沉地说着。“我喜欢这个味道。”

他喉咙里的低语，将他有如炸弹般点燃了。Castiel爆发了，用双手抓住了Dean的脖子，将他拉向自己，停在了距离吻他只有 **几毫米** 的位置。他们凝视着彼此，在两人之间的小小空间里喘着气。他的心脏在胸口怦怦直跳，并且他发誓、他也能听到Dean的心跳声。Castiel观察着Dean漂亮的双眼，同时警告浮现在他脑海里—— **这会让事情变得复杂** 。他铭记着Dean每一下颤抖的呼吸。Dean盯着他的嘴唇，就好像它们是新品种的鱼，然后舔了舔自己的嘴唇。那份湿润感，他的热度，这般 **诱惑** ……Castiel重新推开了他，直到两人间相差一条胳膊的距离，看着Dean的表情变得失落。他的鼻孔翕动着，下巴紧绷得像是要碎裂。然后，Dean Winchester，来自南方的可爱绅士， **发动** 了攻击。

随后，他所知道的便是，他被用力地压在了深色木板上，后背发疼。Dean离他的脸庞只有几英寸的距离。他依然可以呼吸，但伴随着Dean的手指掐着他的脖子，那几乎是在挣扎。当那意外的动作结束后，Castiel陷入了高度性奋的状态，对视着Dean狂乱的眼神。Dean见鬼的打算要吻他——他能看到这个念头在他绿色的虹膜里愤怒地盘旋着，在黑色瞳仁里恶化着。Castiel试着控制自己的呼吸，但它们听起来依然是破碎的喘息声。Dean的嘴唇离他如此之近，稍稍张开着，时刻准备着索取他所想要的。Castiel本该发起反抗，但他任由Dean的温暖入侵着他、安抚着他；他任由自己的头脑胡思乱想着、这个亲吻必定会发生。

它没有发生。

Dean大发慈悲了。他没有强行吻他，没有从他唇上偷取这个吻，因为Dean知道他不想要这个。他从来都不想要。但Dean抓住了他坚挺的下体，对于这份触碰，Castiel抽了口气，仰起头撞到了木板上，摊开了双手。一双鞋子从柜子上掉了下来，挂着西装的衣架像是年迈的骨头般晃动着。Dean贴着他的黑色长裤磨蹭着，Castiel呜咽着，忍住了一声呻吟。Dean用手指爱抚着他长长的、硬挺的柱身，他感到膝盖发软，开始在衣帽间里流汗。脆弱、和欲求不满的感觉，让Castiel向着他的那份依恋拱起了腰部，喘着粗气。同时，某种类似啜泣的声音一同倾泻而出。Dean更为用力地磨蹭着他。Castiel猛地向后撞上了柜子，坚硬的衣柜拐角撞到了他的肋骨，他不禁皱起眉。他不在乎，他想要发泄，他需要Dean。

他睁开眼，看见Dean瞪着他，咬着下嘴唇。他正看着Castiel逐渐崩溃，自己也渐渐无法把持——单单是这个念头，就足以让他射出来。Castiel呜咽着喊出了Dean的名字，Dean用他闲着的那只手猛地把Castiel的脑袋掰向一边。他的脖子暴露着，Dean用嘴唇磨蹭着他的皮肤。先是戏弄，然后用牙齿轻咬着。那份痛楚沿着他的脊椎向下扩散，Castiel控制不住高喊出声。如此临近，如此绝望。Dean了解他，Dean总是会知道。

Dean不再磨蹭着他，他把脸贴在他的脖子上，就像是一只猫粘在家具上一样。他的声音嘶哑、粗粝、带着一份晦暗，说道，“操。你的古龙水一定是新的。”

随后Castiel被扔到了那张小小的长椅上，双腿跪在椅子两侧，脑袋陷入了白色皮革中。他撅起屁股，Dean伸出手解开了他的裤子。火热的空气抚摸着裸露的皮肤，Dean在他手上吐了口唾沫，然后一股灼热贴上了他的后背。没有戏弄，也没有硬挺的阴茎在他臀缝间蹭弄，再温柔地戳探他的后穴——这是Dean最喜爱的调戏方式。有的只是一下残忍的戳刺和激烈、痛苦的插入，使得Castiel哭喊出声，他的声音回荡在这小小空间内。Castiel弓起了他的背，仿佛那样可以缓解他的不适。Dean把他的这个动作当作了某种信号，他抓起他的头发，像是一匹马一般骑着他。这见鬼的简直是他见过的最为火辣的事情，然后痛苦渐渐消散，快感扩散至他全身，嗡嗡作响。激烈和粗暴再一次转变为温柔——就和今天早上在浴室一样——Castiel让自己做好了抵挡诱惑的准备。相反的，Dean抓着他的头发、把他拎了起来，胸口紧贴着他的后背，然后前倾着脑袋，嘴唇轻触着他的耳朵。他就快要射了，他呻吟着，他的意志随时就会崩塌。他想要陷入Dean的怀抱，让彼此嘴唇相贴，一直亲吻，直到双方都留下淤痕。

但他没有。他不能。

Dean用一种缓慢的节奏操干着他，这是他唯一能放任自己沉溺其中的事情。伴随着一声短短的喘息声，Dean说道，“让我摸摸你……”

“你正在摸。”他低声回应着。

“不是像这样……”

**像这样** ，Dean说着，一边温柔地抚摸着他。Dean的手顺着他的身体一路向下，他的指尖抚过每一根肋骨，他的拇指描绘着他的髋骨。他的嘴唇磨蹭着他的肩头，一路延伸至他的脖颈。Castiel想要这样，想要他所有的甜美触摸，但他无法承受这些。它们太过冒险，太过复杂。

“ **不行。** ”Castiel低吼着。

作为拒绝的后果，Dean咬了他一口。这突然而至的痛苦震慑着他的身体，Castiel射了出来，Dean很快也跟着他达到了高潮。他们站在那里，在衣帽间里喘着气，大汗淋漓、精疲力竭。Dean首先恢复了过来，用拇指轻抚着他的每一块脊椎骨，温柔，充满爱意，一路向上、向上着，然后用同样深情的方式捏了捏他的后颈。

那是Dean最后一次这样抚摸他。甜美，充满爱恋——如他本人一般美丽。


	11. Chapter 11

**第** **41** **天**

Castiel不会给自己奢侈的机会来想念Dean的温柔触摸。那个夜晚之后的性爱，就和以往一样，粗暴、会在他身上留下淤痕，不再有Dean通常给他的、短暂而甜蜜的时刻。为了防止自己沉迷其中，过去的几天里，他一直让自己保持着忙碌的状态，钻研着德雷珀·拉金的细节，确保所有一切都进行得很顺利。它正朝着一个充满敌意的收购方向进行着，而他无法阻止。更多的麻烦是，Mills医生这星期打来了电话。Sam在康复中心的情况并不好。他依然很好斗，依然不愿接受治疗。

他心不在焉地盯着电视机，Dr. Sexy在医院里行走着，寻找着Dr. Smith——因为他们在急诊室打了一架。Dean坐在沙发垫上，和他隔了一个身位。他的电话响了起来。现在已经很晚了，深夜的电话通常没什么好事。

“我是Dean。”

发现Dean猛地从沙发上站了起来，他把视线从电视机上移开。

“这是什么时候发生的？”顿了一下，然后，“ **操** ……好的。我这就出发。”

Dean挂断电话，跑出了房间。Castiel迅速跟在了他身后，发现Dean在门厅处，抓着他的鞋子、外套，正在往身上套。他的表情绷得紧紧的，充满了锐利的线条，担忧之下全然是……愤怒。

“发生什么了，Dean？”Castiel问道，试着让声音保持平稳。

“是Sam。”便是他所有的回答。

Dean抓起他的摩托车钥匙，走向了门口，但Castiel挡在了他身前，抓住他的肩膀不让他离开。在他的触碰下，Dean晃了晃。从这个角度看过去，Dean的眼睛蒙上了一层雾气，因为疲劳而发红。完全不是可以驾驶的状态。

“除非你告诉我出了什么事，否则我是不会让你离开的。”

“那不关你的事。”

“Sam **就是** 我的事。”他回击道。

Dean瞬间就柔软下来了，转而揉搓自己的双手。他英俊的脸有一点点沮丧，看起来受到了伤害，还有点挫败感，就像是个饱受战争蹂躏的英雄。“Sam……他——呃，他……从康复中心 **逃** 了出来，又去吸毒了。他们找到了他，把他拽了回去，但是……”Dean用手揉搓着脸。

“他还好吗？”

“他还好，只是……‘飞’得像个见鬼的风筝一样高。”

“看着我。”Dean照做了……“我们会想办法解决的。”

Dean绷紧了下巴，他的脸近乎皱到了一起，一只眼睛里溢满了泪水。Castiel把他留在了前厅中央，任其来回踱步，自己则穿起了衣服。一件比较日常的白色衬衫，一件浅灰色夹克。他穿上了他的黑色牛仔裤，拿起他的黑色双排扣大衣和钥匙。他瞥了Dean一眼，却发现他正盯着他，嘴角浮现了一个小小的微笑。他们的视线交汇了，Dean对着他露出了一个淘气的坏笑。“抱歉，只是之前从没见过你穿得这么随意。”

“你连我不穿衣服的样子都见过，Dean。”Castiel面无表情地回应道。

“是啊，但……这不一样。”Dean又恢复了微笑。“看起来很棒。”

他们就这样盯着对方，Castiel摸了摸他的车钥匙。他不知道要说什么，所以，相反的，他对着他笑了笑——他所能露出的最浅的微笑——然后打开了门。

他们一同走向了车库。

***

郊区的道路在他们眼前伸展着，黑暗且充满不详。在他身边的副驾座椅里，Dean一边抖着膝盖，一边咬着手指，Castiel从没见过他这么紧张。现在并没有放音乐的必要。他们稍稍谈论了会儿Dr. Sexy，或是关于苹果派的详尽细节，没有让车内陷入沉默。直到他们接近康复中心后，Dean彻底安静了下来。

Castiel轻点了下表盘，小提琴的音乐回荡在车内。它总是能安抚他疲惫不堪的神经。也许Dean也会享受到同样的效果。但是Dean愈发地坐立不安起来，手在身侧紧握成拳。然后，伴随着一阵爆发，他前倾身体，把电台频道换成了……摇滚乐。

他讨厌摇滚乐。

Castiel瞥了他一眼，但Dean没有注意到，只是瞪着窗外。城市的灯光在远处闪现，意味着他们已经快到了。Dean似乎是用力地吸了一口气。康复中心强烈的存在感，还有要面对Sam，想来都让他惊慌不已。对此，他表示同情，除了……

他再次转换了电台频道。无论是在唱什么歌，都会刺痛他的耳朵，分散他的注意力。他将那辆名贵的奔驰开过一个拐弯处，Dean选择在那个时刻向表盘伸出手。他被狠狠地瞪了一眼。当他们重新安全地驶上笔直的柏油路时，Castiel **再一次** 转换了频道。

“司机选择音乐，”看到Dean又想换电台，Castiel说道，“作为乘客，你得保持安静。”

他能感受到视线爬遍他的全身。Castiel瞥了他一眼，看到Dean点了点头。“说的有道理。”

电台频道没有再更换过。

当他们抵达后，Dean差不多在车还没停稳的情况下就跳下了车。在Dean冲进门里的时候，Castiel停好了车。在设施内部，普罗文斯康复中心看起来没有他想象的这么缺乏生气。它装饰得很雅致，用了暖色调和木制家具。令人舒适。一个温和的康复场所。

Dean已经不见踪影了。

和接待员说话之后，Castiel被指向了Sam的房间。更多雅致的家具，温暖的色调，和一张看起来很舒适的床——Dean正站在床边，对着坐在床上的年轻男子大吼着。Sam最多28、9岁的样子，除非他的娃娃脸隐瞒了岁月的痕迹。他的长发垂在他的脸旁，他宽阔的肩膀下垂着，因为尚存精力而绷得紧紧的。他知道那个肢体语言：叛逆、固执。它述说着Sam对于他哥哥斥责的反抗。Dean没能搞定他。Dean只是在把他推得更远。

“那 **不是** Bobby教我们的，Sammy。 **总是** 会有办法的。你必须为此战斗。”

“我想要战斗。我确实想。但我只是感觉……”

Sam听起来如此渺小，如此脆弱。他的声音渐渐轻下去，让他看起来似乎比实际还要年轻。Sam没有抬头看着他哥。

“你感觉什么？”

“我想放弃。”

“那是什么意思？”Dean轻声问道，声音因为愤怒而颤抖。“那是什么意思，Sammy？你想回到你原来生活的样子？在垃圾桶后面神魂颠倒？像几年前那样因为毒品过量而晕倒在你那见鬼的车里？”Dean猛地吸了一口气，像是突然意识到了什么。他狠狠地瞪着他的弟弟，用严厉的眼神审视着他。“那是在寻死，Sammy。”

“我知道。”

Dean的鼻孔翕动着。“你 **知道** ？你是在告诉我，你想死？”Sam的脑袋垂得更低了，Dean几乎要失控。“我他妈的不敢相信——”Dean用手揉着他的脸。“你想 **死** ？这就是……到底是些什么狗屎玩意儿？你想 **死** ？”

“是啊，Dean，我想死。”Sam抬起头。声音里逐渐带上愤怒。“这错的很离谱吗？”

“错？你在问我，你想要 **死** ，是不是 **错** 的？”Dean用双手穿过头发，转身背对他。几秒种后一盏小台灯被扔向了墙上。它被打碎了，Sam和Castiel都被吓了一跳。“当然，那是错的！你是我弟弟，Sammy。搞什么鬼。”

“在我需要你的时候，你不是我哥哥。”

“去他妈的。那不公平。”

“这 **很** 公平。你离开了我，Dean。在我最需要你的时候，你见鬼的转身离开了。那算什么兄弟？”Sam低吼着。“你就和父亲一样。”

Dean用力绷着他的下巴，愈发凶狠地瞪着他。一滴眼泪顺着他的面颊滑落。“在母亲死后，父亲尽了他最大的努力来照顾我们——”

“所谓的照顾，就是把你带去和他一起抢劫便利店？”

“你知道我们那时一分钱都没有了。”

“总有其他办法的！你刚刚还这么说。”

“ **那** 就是我们的其他办法。”Dean低语着。

“是吗？看看那给我们带来了什么好处。你和父亲入狱了，Dean。父亲 **死了** ，好吗？然后，你出狱后，就 **抛弃** 了我。我需要我该死的哥哥。而你不在那里，毒品在。”

“听着，伙计。我很抱歉……”

“好啊，已经太迟了。”

“你他妈的在说什么？”Dean大吼着。“你是打算害死你自己？”

“是啊，也许吧。”Sam抬起眼睛看着他哥哥。“你什么时候才能明白，一切都完了，Dean，嗯？没有什么可以战斗的。对我来说，没有。”

“不，听着，我知道你不相信那些，”Dean说道，“我拒绝相信那些鬼话。”

“那你的计划是什么？你打算尝试说服我、我在生命里还有什么值得留念的？”

“是啊。那就是我的计划。我的打算是让你去战斗。我的打算是去尝试！我的计划是别去在乎那些，Sammy！但是，如果你不愿意为了你自己而战斗，我是帮不上你的。”

“我再也不会去战斗了。”Sam瞪了他一眼。“所以，你还来这里干吗？”

“你必须他妈的和这个战斗！我可以弥补这一切的，好吗？但是如果你拒绝我，我就什么都做不了。”Dean叹了口气。“Sam，听我说。我向你保证，这一次，无论发生什么，我都会在你身边。但你必须让我留在你身边，伙计。你必须让我帮助你。”

“我希望你能在 **那时** 帮助我。”

Dean再次用手指穿过他的头发，拉扯着它们，然后冲向了门。他的脸上满是泪痕，回避着眼神接触。Castiel在Dean离开之前，抓住了他的胳膊。Dean猛地把脸转向了他，瞪大了眼睛，就好像他刚刚才意识到、他一直在这里。

“我想和你弟弟谈谈。”

Dean绷紧了下巴，研究着他的表情，然后瞥了眼屋里的Sam。他几乎无法辨认地点了点头。得到他所需要的许可后，Castiel放开了Dean。Dean迈着沉重的步伐，以各种方式被击败，在别人的愤怒中，跺着脚顺着走廊一路离去，在一个拐角处消失了。

Sam在床上动也没动，也没抬头留意他的新访客。Castiel在门口就注意到他了。如果他肩头的重量没有把他压垮的话，Dean的弟弟应该是相当高的一个人。若不是皮肤和细麻布一样白的话，也许也是个帅气的人。突然，看着Sam，Castiel发现自己正面对着胸膛里某种透不过气的感觉。这个任务——和一个如此破碎的男孩谈话——似乎是个大难题。这么多年以来，他一直都强硬不屈地面对他人，现在又要如何变得温和柔软？

他深深地吸了一口气，走了进去，Sam没有动，也没有注意到他的存在。他把被Dean踢翻的那张椅子摆好，坐了下来。在长长的头发下面，男孩的眼睛下方有着黑眼圈，嘴唇干裂，和郁郁寡欢的神情。他知道Sam的笑容看起来是什么样的——他在家庭合照里见过——他希望他现在也能看到那个笑容。它会给他一丝希望。

Castiel又深吸一口气，说道，“你好，Sam。”

Sam透过长长的睫毛和头发偷瞄着他。他什么都没说，用行动让Castiel知道他在听他说话，于是Castiel继续说道。

“我的名字是Castiel Sant'Angelo——”

“是啊，我听过你的名字，”Sam说道，却没什么热情。“我能待在这里，是你付的钱，对不对？”

“没错。”

“为什么？”在Castiel能开口回答前……“你是我哥的男朋友？”

Castiel立刻张开了嘴，想要回答这个问题，但却一个词也没吐出来，就闭上了它。这一次，再开口之前，他想了想，然后平静地说道，“不，Dean和我是……朋友。”

“那么，一定是某种特别的‘朋友’，我知道这个地方并不便宜。”

“我们有……某种羁绊。”

“是啊，某种深层次的，”Sam回击道，“听着，我不在乎你是不是他的男朋友，好吗？就……别伤害他。”

“但你在伤害他，”Castiel反击着，坐回了椅子里。“为什么我就不能伤害他？”

Sam的鼻孔翕动着。终于，Dean的弟弟抬起了头，他的长发从脸两侧滑落。他坐直了身体，看起来高了不少，像是小房间里的一座塔。如果Sam选择就这么给他一拳，他完全没有还手的余地。但Sam并没有这么做，他生气的表情柔和了下来。

“Sam……我知道你对你哥哥很生气。我知道他在你最需要的时候抛弃了你，但是……”Castiel吸了一口气。“他 **现在** 在这里。难道这不能代表什么吗？”

Sam没有作声，别过了脸，仿佛Castiel所说的听起来很真挚。对话陷入了沉默，Sam的双眼盯着地板，Castiel观察着他的表情。Castiel温柔地叹了口气，冒着险说道。“我曾经有个哥哥……当我们还是孩子的时候，我们在父母的湖边小屋一起度过夏日。我们一起造木头小船，一起游泳、欢笑、玩耍。故意刁难对方，所有兄弟间会干的事情。”Castiel咽了一口水。“在我7岁的时候，他在车祸中去世了。那场悲剧从我身边夺走了我的兄弟。我再也没机会看到他长大、结婚、生子。我再也看不到他的笑脸，或是听到他的笑声…… **上帝啊** ，如果现在能让我给他一个拥抱，我愿意付出一切。”

Sam什么都没说。他蹲下身，挡住了Sam盯着地板的视线。“Sam，听我说，你还有个哥哥，并且他爱你胜过一切。为了救你，他甚至愿意出卖灵魂。虽然他不是完美的，但他依然是个好人。如果他失去你，他会 **不想活** 的。”Castiel没有抬起头。“如果你没能为自己找到足够的理由、来停下你目前正在做的事情……那你就为Dean想想。别把他推开。如果你愿意的话，原谅他。别让愤怒从你身边夺走你的兄弟。”

又是一阵长久的沉默，Castiel抬起头。Sam绷紧了下巴，一串湿漉漉的痕迹让他的眼睛显得稍有生气。Sam缓缓地点点头，艰难地吞咽着，然后说道，“你的哥哥叫……叫什么名字？”

“Jimmy，他的名字是Jimmy。”

“Jimmy，”Sam说道，带着某种虔诚。然后对上了他的视线。“对于你失去的亲人，我感到很抱歉。”

“不用感到抱歉，Sam，”他飞快地说道，“好好地和Dean相处。你能做到吗？”

Sam哼哼着发出一声笑声。“没那么容易。那不是什么……我可以就这么关掉的开关。”

“我知道，Sam。而且我也没说那很容易，但你可以 **试试** 。”

Sam绷紧了下巴，他的视线又落回到地面上。他的身体语言，诉说着他紧张的状态，线条绷得紧紧的，意味着“不”，他不会去尝试。但是，当Sam重新抬起头的时候，Castiel在他瞪得大大的眼睛里看到了某些完全不一样的东西。他知道，这就是他需要看到的、那一丝希望。

“别再磕药了，好吗？”

“遵命，长官。”

“接受治疗，让自己好转起来。为了Dean。但更重要的是，为了你自己。”

“是啊，好吧，”Sam说道，最多算是不置可否。Castiel站起身，Sam也一同站了起来，说道，“我想我知道为什么Dean喜欢你了。”

Castiel皱起眉。“喜欢我？”

Sam给了他一个表情。“你是认真的吗？难道你没发现他对你简直入了迷？”

Castiel眯起了眼睛，感到一阵困惑。

“在Dean和我聊天的时候，你是我唯一会听到的话题。‘Cas这个，Cas那个。’他就把你当成偶像一样谈论着。我差不多在期待，你会穿着盔甲、骑着白马到这里来。”

Castiel差点就要露出一个微笑，但他忍住了。Dean **喜欢** 他。当Dean进来后，他们两人独处的时光结束了。Dean看起来平静了不少，拿着一个可以容纳四个杯子的托盘，上面有三杯咖啡。“我想我们也许需要这个。如果有人饿了的话，我还买了士力架。”

Dean把它们放在了Sam的床头柜，Sam站直了身体。Castiel向后退了一步，好让这位巨人通过，任由Sam横穿这个房间。兄弟两人瞪着对方，用神情进行着兄弟间的无声对话。然后Sam伸出手，抓住Dean，给了他一个熊抱，紧紧抱着他，直到Dean感觉自己的骨头都要嘎吱作响了。Dean随意地在他背上拍了拍，然后他们结束了拥抱，纷纷露出了大大的微笑。Dean的微笑很快就消失了。“Sam……”

“我知道。我们还需要努力，并且那并不轻松。但是……我们会尝试的，对不对？”Sam微微一笑。“我们从头开始。”

Dean点点头。“是啊。从头再来。”

“我会恢复的，”Sam说道。“对不对，Cas？”

两人一同看向了他。Castiel对着Dean露出了一个得意洋洋的微笑，标准的欠揍笑容——作为所有那些他所忍受过的贱兮兮微笑的报复。Dean回给他一个坏笑，而它代表的不只是友情。它代表着某种……更深层次的东西。


	12. Chapter 12

**第** **42** **天**

Dean **喜欢** 他。

当电梯在他家那层开门后，他脸上的浅浅微笑立刻不见了踪影。他心中的颤动分散了他的注意力，他的脑海里盘旋着关于Dean的一切。

他没有看到Alastair，然后就太迟了。

Castiel从电梯间出来的时候，撞到了对方，双方都向后跳了一下，就好像突然遭遇了某种疾病。Alastair瞪大着双眼看着他，张着嘴，准备说一句道歉或是侮辱的话——他不知道究竟会是哪个。

Castiel整了整他挺括、昂贵的西服，然后两人尴尬地站在那里，一句话都没说。Alastair点点头，迅速地、斩钉截铁地转身要走。多半是打算再巡逻一圈。

“Alastair……”

Alastair停下了脚步，再次转过身，苍白的脸上露出了一个虚伪的微笑。“什么事，Sant'Angelo先生？”

“在Dean需要进入公寓的时候，你不用再给我打电话或者发消息了。”

Alastair皱着眉，他的脸仿佛因此陷了下去。“我必须遵守规定。任何居民在有人拜访时，都必须接到通知。”

“Dean本身就是居民，那没有必要。”

他的眼睛瞪大了。“您……您是在说Dean Winchester是您的…… **同居者** ？”

Castiel发现自己正处于十字路口。告诉Alastair别往心里去，因为他刚才搞错了；或者给Dean居住权，并且心甘情愿地失去一部分控制。Alastair冰冷的视线穿透了他的颅骨，将他撕成碎片。Castiel深深地吸了一口气，慢慢地吐出它，然后说道，“是的，他是我的同居者。”

Alastair露出了一个反感的表情。“不行。”

“你说什么？”

“我说不行，”Alastair凶狠地说道，“让他成为您的…… **同居者** ……是个糟糕的主意。我知道他是什么类型的人：他是个小偷，还是个骗子。他在利用你，”——他的嘴角翘起，露出一个讥笑——“在 **改变** 你。这就是Dean Winchester……他不是什么好人。他不属于这里。”Alastair扬起了下巴。“他活该在 **大街** 上流浪。”

在他意识到之前，一切就发生了：他抓住了Alastair的衣领，将他拽向了自己——非常地用力。“如果你 **还敢** 这么说Dean， **你** 才会是那个睡在大街上的人。”Castiel讥讽道，“给他把钥匙。 **今天** 就搞定它。”

“当然，Sant'Angelo先生。”

Castiel放开了Alastair，转身不再看他那张怒气冲冲的脸，然后径直顺着走廊来到了他的公寓。他都没注意，地毯上有没有污渍。也没有注意到，有没有任何杂乱、或是肮脏的碗碟。他实在太……疲劳并且生气，没有精力去在意。

他粗鲁地把他的公文包扔在了客厅，然后躺在了沙发上，胳膊挂在沙发背上。该死的天花板上的那些见鬼的黑点……他瞪着它们看了一会儿，然后闭上了眼睛，任由重力顺着他的脚趾拖走了他所有的压力、他所有的怒火。他的肌肉酸疼，他的头脑像是炸开了，他现在就想睡上整整一星期。

“嘿，Cas，”Dean从……某个地方轻快地说道。“你饿了吗？”

“不饿。”

“艰难的工作日？”厨房里传来了噪音。罐子叮当作响，杯子相互碰撞。银器伴着金属撞击声堆到了一起。Dean正在装填洗碗机。

“疲劳的工作日，”Castiel纠正道。“你今天怎么样？”

厨房里的所有动静瞬间停止了。根据一切突然变得如此安静的状况——若不是他足够了解情况——Dean就好像消失了一样。中央暖气被打开了，除了纽约市在他窗外呼啸而过的白色噪音外，这是他唯一能够听到的声音。

Castiel歪过脑袋，睁开了一只眼。Dean正盯着他，手里拿着一个印着可疑的动画图案的杯子。真是令人吃惊，Castiel皱起了眉头。那似乎让Dean从恍惚中回过神来，他那令人想要亲吻的嘴唇上浮起了一个小小的微笑。“抱歉，只是之前你从没问过我今天过得怎么样。”

“别想太多。”他嘶哑地说道，再次瞪着天花板。

“好吧，我今天过得很好。我和Sam还有Mills医生谈过话了。”

“他怎么样？”

“好点了。”

“Dean……”

“这次没有骗人，Cas，我发誓。”事实上他今天是主动去参加疗程的，而不是被人拖过去。我觉得那就是一次胜利。Jody对他的新面貌也表示了乐观的态度。说他从没有这么积极过。我想他终于打算给这个一次机会了。”在Dean说话的时候，他甚至能从他的声音里听出他在微笑，“我的弟弟回来了，Cas。”

“我很高兴，Dean。”

“我，呃……我想说谢谢——”

“你今天还做了什么？”

短暂的一阵沉默，然后……“呃，我今天打扫了一下卫生，清洗了碗碟……相当的平静。不过，你看起来似乎经历了‘丰富’的一天。”

“每天都是。”

厨房里的洗碗机启动了，它旋转着、清洗着Dean似乎很喜欢的那些食物和软饮们的残渣。然后，一只手覆上了他的肩膀，推攘着他。Castiel再次皱起了眉，听到Dean开口说道，“转个身趴着。”

“不，我不想动。”

Dean贴近了他，他带着薄荷味的呼吸轻抚着他的脖子。“有人说过我有一双有魔力的手，Cas。我可以给你来个按摩，帮你排解一部分压力。”

Castiel谨慎地打量着Dean。Dean对他抛了个媚眼，表示“交易”成立，帮助Castiel脱下了他的西装、背心、领带和白衬衫。Dean把所有衣服都小心翼翼地摆到了一边。当Castiel按照要求趴在沙发上，沙发垫将他的身体包裹了起来。他本以为Dean会立刻跨坐在他身上，但是Dean并没有这么做。Castiel抬起头，却发现Dean不见了。很快，Dean带着一瓶……东西，和一个不怀好意的微笑晃进了房间。覆在他背上的手很温暖，充满诱惑。若他不是太他妈的累了，那份触摸会让他勃起——他现在变得是有多可悲啊。

那个……乳液？的味道有一点点刺鼻，带着香草的气息。它的味道带着某种性诱惑，诱哄着他陷入某种遐想——他想象着Dean躺在床上，摊开着四肢，为他做好了准备。那副臆想中的画面——当然，还包括骑在他背上的Dean——唤醒了他的下体。但是，突然之间——当Dean把手伸到了他的内衣下方，开始揉搓——一切都消失了：性欲，压力，和 **遐想** 。他的拇指按压着紧绷的肌肉，Castiel呻吟着，把脑袋靠在了沙发垫上。他覆在他皮肤上的手……它们感觉美妙极了。不仅仅是美妙，而是更甚于它的， **高潮** 的感觉。

“操。”当Dean用拳头按摩他的身体时，他忍不住咒骂了一声。而在Dean用拇指在每块椎骨上按压时，他呜咽着、呼唤着他的名字。Dean说的没错：他有一双有魔力的手。而Castiel融化在了那双手之下——就像是溢出的水一样，从沙发里、从地板上渗了出来。Castiel任由Dean触碰着他的每一处，然而他觉得自己很喜欢这种感觉。Dean触碰着他的脖子、他的后背、他裸露的胳膊。那种粗鲁的、用力的、温柔的、甜蜜的感觉。Dean所用的凝胶在他们之间变得温热，它让一切都感觉更棒——更加放松，更加性奋。

Castiel想把Dean扔到沙发上，然后把他操到失去神志。但他现在动不了，太过沉迷于Dean的手指，就连呼吸都难以集中。在Dean俯下身，肉体贴着他的后背，在他耳边低语着，“感觉好吗？”的时候，他的阴茎迅速地充血起来。

“如果你在我身体里的话，我会感觉更好。”Castiel想也没想，就开口说道。

那双按在他皮肉上的“魔力之手”颤抖了一下，停了一会儿，然后继续着替他按摩的任务。“不是所有事情都会向着性爱的方向发展的，Cas。”Dean轻声笑着。“另外，我挺喜欢用这种方式来折磨你。”

Castiel发出了某种厌恶的声音。“你真是不可忍受。”

“是啊，但你依然爱我。”

Castiel僵住了，Dean声音里的戏弄让他彻底变得迷失。Dean的双手也停下了。整个世界似乎都屏住了呼吸。一个简单的问题、就像是行刑者的斧子一样悬在空中。

他爱Dean吗？

他猛地坐起身。Dean立刻理解了这个动作所代表的命令，飞快地从他身上爬了下去。Castiel推开了他，Dean踉跄着，毫无反抗地任由Castiel收拾着他的衣服。

“Cas！我很抱歉，好吗？我不是那个意——”

他的卧室门砰的一声关上了，中断了Dean尚未说完的道歉。

***

那天晚些时候，一个棕色的小信封沿着公寓的门缝被塞了进来。上面干净整洁地打印着“您的要求”，署名是“A.”。Castiel都不用打开它，就知道那是什么。他用拇指和食指就能通过那熟悉的形状猜出、那是他的公寓门钥匙——Dean的钥匙。为了避免又一次“派带来的意外”，Castiel偷偷地溜进了Dean的房间，把它放在了Dean的床头柜上。然后一直到就寝时间，他都躲在他的船屋里。

现在，在他的卧室里，他躺着，睡不着，思考着这一切到底意味着什么。那把钥匙；Dean还在这里。那些疑问纠缠着他，直到闹钟愤怒地显示着凌晨4:02。Castiel叹了口气，转过身，闭上了眼睛。那些思虑并没有结束。那些复杂的念头，思考着他们在一起，像是一对情侣，分享着同一片空间。现在的情况和情侣之间又差得了多少？

事实上，它们之间并没有多少区别，这让他感到震惊。他们在餐桌上一起吃晚餐，并且，偶尔会在电视机前一起吃饭。他们依然会观看Dr. Sexy，然后讨论剧情细节。Dean **依然** 会穿着他的蝙蝠侠内裤在公寓里走来走去。当Dean在早晨不停地唠唠叨叨时，Castiel还是会觉得很烦。他知道，基本的内容会保持原状。但是他们的关系的基础和结构就会……

他将不得不允许Dean温柔地触碰他，亲吻他。任由Dean完完全全地穿越他的防线，然后放弃所有掌控。他将不得不把自己放到可能会导致心碎的风险之中——如果Dean厌倦了他，然后决定离开。单单是那个念头，就足以切开他的胸膛，让他因为怀疑和缺乏安全感而血流不止。但这些都不能回答那个问题。

他爱Dean吗？

见鬼，他是不是 **喜欢** Dean？

Castiel辗转反侧了好几回，然后掀开了被子。凌晨4:46。他叹了口气，把脑袋埋在手掌里，然后揉了揉睡眠不足的双眼。压力爬上了他的背脊，像是巨石般压在了他的肩头。

他知道他需要什么。

Castiel站起身，光着脚顺着走廊走去，停在了Dean的房间门口。那扇门打开着，总是在欢迎他——就像Dean一样。而Dean躺在里面，床单没能盖住多少他裸露的身体。单单是这副景象——他修长的身体，他所熟悉的、温暖并给人以安全感的皮肤——就让他不可理喻地硬了起来。 **Dean** 就是他解压良药。

他踮着脚走了进去，站在了床边，低头看着他。他睡得很熟，眼睛在带有雀斑的眼皮下跳动着。Castiel咬着下嘴唇，抵抗着把他吵醒的念头，却还是依然那么做了。他推了推他的肩膀，直到Dean迷迷糊糊地醒了过来。“怎么了——Cas？”

“Dean……”Castiel吸了一口气。“我需要你。”

Dean知道那四个字代表着什么意思，于是他挪开身体，给他留出了位置。然后他把他疲软的阴茎握在手里，开始撸动。他差不多还在睡梦中，却总是甘愿的。总是在 **给予** 。他看着Dean屡次开始动作，却又数次停下，在期间短暂地陷入昏睡。Dean已经筋疲力尽了。Castiel不能对他这么做。

“Dean……”

“我会在……1分钟内准备好……就……给我1分钟……”

Castiel温柔地抓住了Dean尚在撸动的手，小心翼翼地把它放到了他的身侧。只过了1分钟，Dean又彻底陷入了昏睡，他张开的嘴里发出了轻轻的呼噜声。Castiel把被单拉到了他的胸口处，然后离开了房间。

今晚，他会自己照顾好自己的。

***

第二天早晨，Castiel从浴室里走出来，浴巾挂在他的腰上，然后冲进了他的卧室，却发现Dean正等着他。一个恶作剧般的得意微笑浮现在了他的脸上，Castiel无视了他。就像Dean知道那四个字（注：指的是“我需要你。”）代表着什么意思一样，Castiel简直不能更清楚、那个微笑代表着什么。

他应该注意到那份警告的。

在他意识到之前，他就被脸朝下摔在了床上，毛巾被扯了下来，扔到了一旁。他就这样赤裸着身体，感到压力袭来，恼怒异常。“Dean，”Castiel生气地低吼着。“我上班已经晚了。”

“只要1分钟就好，”Dean说着，贴向了他的身后。“我想让你一天都想着我。”

**我已经在一整天都想着你了。**

Dean跪了下来，把他向前推着，分开了他的臀瓣， **舔舐** 着。Castiel惊讶地抖了一下，然后融化在Dean的唇舌之下。长久的舔弄使得每一根神经末梢都燃烧起来；那些小小的、试探性的戳刺把他带到了一种他未曾设想过的高潮边缘。然后，Dean温柔地插入了一根手指，一边操弄着他的屁股，一边舔着他。让他在每一下戳刺、每一下舔弄和每一下磨蹭中呻吟出声。他的大腿颤抖着，他呼吸着优良棉制品的味道，把脸贴在了床单上。当Dean把手指拔出来后，Castiel低吼了起来。他的不满并没有持续多久，Dean把他的脸埋在他的屁股里，亲吻着，舔舐着，甚至稍稍啃咬着——就好像他见鬼的非常饿。Castiel呜咽着，握住了自己，用力地抚弄着，然后粗鲁地将自己的阴茎在他握得紧紧的手心里来回蹭动。用不了多久，他就射了出来，液体喷洒在他自己身上、还有这精致的床单上——又有一件需要拿去干洗的东西。

他跌坐在地板上，膝盖发软，肺部喘息着渴求空气。等Castiel终于能够转头顺着肩膀瞥过去，Dean已经走到了卧室门口。当他们的眼神交汇时……“这算什么？”Castiel气喘吁吁地问道。

“算是为了一切。”——Sam、钥匙、还有昨夜的怜悯。“午餐时见。”

Dean对他抛了个媚眼，然后把他留在了那里。筋疲力尽，极其糟糕，却也相当满足——并且更加严重的迟到了。


	13. Chapter 13

**第** **55** **天**

又是艰难的一天，仿佛碾碎了他的骨头。他精疲力竭，疲惫不堪。他跌跌撞撞地走进他的公寓，脱下了他的鞋，但并没有把它们整齐地排成一条线。他的公文包翻倒在宽敞的门厅一侧。他的西装、背心、还有领带……被扔在了 **某些** 他记不得的地方。德雷珀·拉金的收购进行得一团糟，它正消耗着他的脑力和自信。更糟的是，他无法阻止它。他无法说服他的客户——阿多克制药公司——别表现得那么激进。恶意收购是他的客户最不应该做的事情，而他们却大摇大摆地直奔而去。这会让被收购的目标公司——德雷珀·拉金——开启报复模式。他们会寻找 **其他的选择** ；他们会寻求某个白衣骑士，来完成更好的交易。

要是他的客户能够见鬼的…… **听** 他的话。

**某种东西** 的……味道，驱赶了所有与工作相关的思虑。它很浓厚，是 **食物** 的味道，Castiel跟随着气味来到厨房，Dean正站在那儿，烹饪着仿佛是来自天堂的美味。

就像是Dean感应到了他的每一个动作，他转过身，发现Castiel正站着，盯着他——盯着他丝质的 **蜘蛛侠内裤** 。Dean扭了扭屁股，“你在想什么？”

Castiel抬起眼，皱着眉。“关于什么？你可怕的内裤品味？”

“什么？”Dean惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，“你怎么可以这么说。蜘蛛侠棒极了。不过你知道的，没有蝙蝠侠那么酷。但这无所谓。”

“它们糟透了，Dean。”

“你对领带的品味也没好到哪里去，”Dean冷冷地回击道，向着他晃了晃手里的锅铲。“特别是那条深蓝色、白色条纹的领带。”

“我 **喜欢** 那条。”Castiel咕哝着。

“是啊，好吧。它在你身上没起到任何效果。”Dean重新转向他正在烧的不知道是什么东西。“现在，另外那条蓝色的领带——那条和你的眼睛很配的？——我喜欢 **那条** 。”

Castiel对着他的后背瞪了一会儿，观察着他。思索着，像是Dean Winchester这样的人、是如何进入他的生命的——全然的过度自信以及虚张声势，内里却带着一丝令人怜爱的脆弱。某些东西就这么吸引着Castiel走向了他，胸口迎着后背，几乎就要贴到一起、却又差那么一点。这一次，是Castiel侵入了Dean的个人空间。

Dean顺着肩头瞥过去，他的绿眼睛立即落到了Castiel的嘴唇上。如果Castiel靠得再近一点，他们就亲上了。

他盯着Dean漂亮的眼睛。“你在做什么？”

“建造宇宙飞船。”Dean喃喃着。

Castiel眯起了眼睛。“Dean……”

“给我们两个做晚餐，”Dean说道，“你觉得看起来像什么？”

他低头看着煎锅，两块棕色的煎饼在酱汁里滋滋作响。他重新抬头看着Dean，说道，“汉堡。”来回答Dean明显是反问的问题。

Dean笑得更开心了，简直让人无法移开视线。他的肚子愤愤不平地叫了起来，打断了两人之间的这一时刻。出于某些原因，这让Dean笑得更加灿烂了。“饿了？”

Castiel数了56颗雀斑，然后答道，“大概吧。”

Dean咧嘴笑起来，那个笑容直达他的眼睛，让他的双眼显得愈发惊人。他站在那儿，像是着了魔，直到Dean开口道，“你为什么不去座位上坐好呢？它很快就好了。”

要让他自己从Dean身边走开——那就是像是把一块贴在头发上很久的绷带揭下来一样，痛苦、残忍。他转过身，慢悠悠地走开，然后停下脚步，问道，“我们一起吃晚饭？”

“我就是这么打算的，Cas。”

“你能把裤子穿上吗？”

“不要。”Dean再次对着他咧嘴笑起来。

Castiel叹了口气，走了出去。他来到餐厅，盘子和玻璃杯早就摆好了。没有银质餐具，这让他感到不适。也没有红酒。每个玻璃杯里都是某种深色的、冒着泡泡的液体。甜到足以蛀坏他的牙齿。

在Dean走进来的时候，他放下了玻璃杯。盘子里摆着两个热腾腾的汉堡，还有薯条。Dean在他们的盘子里各放上了一个汉堡，然后坐在了椅子上，把一块餐巾垫在他的内裤上方——感谢上帝他没让他的内裤出现在他的视野里。Castiel已经坐下了，瞪着他的汉堡，一脸疑惑。

“怎么了？”

他抬起头。Dean已经咬了一口他自己的汉堡。肉汁顺着他的手指淌下。它们还溅得他脸上到处都是。Dean一定是注意到了他的表情，于是他问道，“你看起来像是见了鬼一样，伙计。”

“我需要刀叉。”

“你在开玩笑吗？”Dean低吼着。“把这玩意儿拿起来，然后用你的手吃。”

Castiel瞪着他，就好像这会变成他的丑闻。Dean的眼睛总能让他做一些不可能的事情——然后Castiel用手拿起了汉堡，小小地咬了一口。肉汁在他的嘴里喷溅，肉块融化在他的舌头上。突然，他就不在意他的手是否会变得油腻、他的餐巾是否会被弄脏、他的脸是否会变得乱七八糟。他就只想尽快吃掉他的汉堡。它尝起来有如天堂的滋味，比任何派的味道都要好。

“你喜欢这个？”

他以破纪录的速度吃完了它。感到满足并且快乐。他向后靠在椅背上，就这么……消化着，然后喝了一口带着泡泡的甜水，来把它全部冲下去。这是一个错误，Castiel对着这个味道皱了皱眉。“是，我喜欢汉堡。但不喜欢……那个。”他指了指饮料。

“你不喜欢可乐？等等，那‘胡椒博士’（注）呢？”

（注：胡椒博士<Dr. Pepper>是七喜公司生产的一种[焦糖](https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E7%84%A6%E7%B3%96/2759597)碳酸饮料。）

“什么？”

“你喝苏打水吗？或者类似的饮料？”

“不喝，Dean。”

Dean眯起了眼睛。“你是来自外太空的外星人吗？”

Castiel擦了擦嘴，皱着眉头。

“你是人类吗？”他感觉更加疑惑了。“会有人不喜欢苏打水？”

“我是理智的成年人。”

“我才是理智的成年人。”Dean咕哝着。

“是吗？”Castiel瞥了他一眼。

“是的。”Dean嘟起他的下嘴唇，撅着嘴。他看起来不可理喻——并且可爱极了。

Castiel整齐地叠好了他的餐巾，把它放到一边，更加认真地思考着Dean的话。Dean以他所能做到的最为乱七八糟的方式吃完了他的汉堡——生菜掉在了桌子上、洋葱一小块一小块地落在盘子上到处都是。一个这么乱糟糟的人……又怎么可能做出这样完美的汉堡呢？

“你是怎么学会做汉堡的？”

Dean耸耸肩。“我这辈子都在做这个。当Sammy和我还是孩子的时候，某些时候，那是我们唯一吃得起的东西。父亲教了我怎么做汉堡。在那之后，我就就一直在做。”Dean看着他，眼里充满了希望。“你觉得——”

“这是我吃过的最棒的汉堡，Dean。”

这句话仿佛让Dean的魂魄都飞上了天空。他的笑容占据了他的整张脸。单单是那个微笑，就足以让他陷入爱河——这个念头把他吓了一跳。Dean滔滔不绝地说着想要在某一天开一家自己的餐厅，邀请他的朋友们过来，希望他也能在那儿。而他就这么一直盯着他。Castiel眨眨眼，看着他。Dean把手放在了他的前臂上，而他并没有注意到——更没有注意到、Dean正用拇指磨蹭着他的手腕内侧。

他移开了他的手，轻声说着，“那很棒。”然后站了起来。他把椅子推回原来的位置，离开了餐厅。光脚踩在地板上的声音，暗示着Dean跟在了他身后。

“我要看会儿电视。”Dean说道。

Castiel呆呆地点了点头，就这么独自一人站在走廊里。某种警方的流程演绎的声音从客厅里传来。他的船屋的门就在几步之外，而客厅在更远的地方。复杂的、和简单的——他正面临着这样的选择，带着恐惧和不确定性。他渴望地望着客厅，带着所有的那些…… **思虑** 、疑惑和恐惧。他不该让自己和Dean一起坐在那张沙发上。它们的重量压在了他的身上，他跌跌撞撞地走向了他的船屋，却没能走进去。他站在走廊里，就像是迷失在大海中央的一艘船，在安全和危险之间漂流着。他用力吸了一口气，不情愿地走向了他的船屋，走向了他的避难所。然后又吸了一口气，下定决心要走进去。客厅里传来了Dean的笑声——那简直比世界上最美味的派都要甜美。

几分钟后，Castiel坐在沙发上，隔着一个垫子，危险地盯着那张脸。Dean对他露出了一个轻松的微笑——“嘿，甜心。”——然后所有的疑虑和恐惧都消失殆尽了。“你有想看的节目吗？”

**没有** 。他只想和Dean待在一起。

他们最终看起了TLC频道的垃圾节目。在播放《我的梦幻婚纱》的期间，Castiel迷迷糊糊地打起了瞌睡（“你居然 **看** 这个？”“你管我。”Dean回击道。），然后在他脑袋向前晃动的时候惊醒。一只柔软、温柔的手引导着他，让他靠在了Dean的肩头。他本该站起来、离开这里，然后回到他的卧室去——之类的。

相反的，他靠在Dean的身上，陷入了酣睡。


	14. Chapter 14

**第** **60** **天**

在那晚之后，Dean每天都会给他们做晚餐。但当Castiel在星期四那天回家的时候，他立刻就发现有某些事情…… **不太对劲** 。通常，在他踏入公寓的时候，食物的香气会迎接他。今晚，空气里没有任何美妙的味道。没有汉堡的油腻味，什么都没有。

客厅里的电视机打开着，但是Dean却不在。Dean没有穿着他的内裤在厨房里到处晃悠，Dean也没有窝在卧室里，基本没盖什么被子、呼呼大睡着。Castiel到处寻找着他。然后，他看见了那番景象：他的船屋的门半开着。Castiel猛地吸了一口气。

当他冲进去的时候，Dean几乎蹦得有十尺高，一只小小的木船和一把刷子从他手里掉落。“老兄！见鬼。”

“你 **到底** 在这里做什么，Dean？”Castiel低吼着。在Dean能够回答之前……“出去！”

“Cas，我很抱歉，我——”

“ **出** 、 **去** 。”

Dean点点头，站起身，低垂着眼睛，从他身边经过。就像是个因为多偷吃了一块饼干罐头里的小饼干、然后被责骂的小孩子。这是他的 **安全屋** 。当他周遭的一切都崩塌时，这是他的避难所。一个 **没有** Dean的港湾。这是 **唯一一个** Dean没有用他的机智、他的魅力和他的…… **混乱** 侵染过的地方——除了 **现在** ，他侵染了这里。Castiel瞪着他的房间，感到一阵无助。

他缓缓地让自己平静了下来，坐在了桌子旁。被丢弃的、尚未完成的小船躺在那里，蓝色的油漆尚未全部干掉。这颜色刷得甚至还不如一个两岁的小孩。绿色的油漆从那一层蓝色油漆的下方透了出来——那突然像是什么东西打中了他。这是几个星期前，Charles打电话来时，他正在粉刷的那艘小船。在那之后，他似乎就一直没有勇气把它拿起来、继续粉刷。他用拇指抚摸着那些已经干掉的蓝色-绿色混杂的部分，然后他的怒火就这么……消失了。Dean只是好奇而已。好奇又能带来什么危害呢？

他用另一根手指，再次抚摸着这条劣质的小船。有什么在走廊里动了动。他转过头，发现Dean正在那里，靠在门框上，脸上带着……某种表情。“我发誓，Cas。”他轻声说着，“如果能换取你的笑容，我甚至愿意出卖我的灵魂。”

他又在那样做了：他在微笑。Castiel抿紧了嘴唇，放下了小船。他盯着它看了一会儿，听见Dean说道，“边缘还有一点粗糙。不过别担心，我会把它磨平的。”

Dean的声音让他再一次抬起头。那个语调里隐藏着双重的含义，Castiel困惑地眯起了眼睛。Dean对他抛了个媚眼，说道，“他在早上的时候，脾气会不太好；他不喜欢电视机声音太响；通常，他在晚上睡不着，因为他压力太大了。我猜最近这段时间，海面的情况非常糟糕。”

Castiel翻了个白眼，看向了一旁。确保他半侧脸上浮起的微笑 **不会** 让Dean看到。“它需要再刷上一层漆，”他说道。“还有这里——绿色透出来了。”

Dean走上前，来到他身后，向前倾身。嘴唇磨蹭着他的耳朵。“但是，那可是它的魅力所在。我喜欢绿色和蓝色混到一起。”

“它看起来很凌乱。”

“它不需要这么完美，”Dean在他耳边轻轻地回应道，“我们都不需要这么完美。”

Dean走开了。失去了他的体温的房间，突然就变得无法承受。Dean走到了门口，一条腿跨出了门，像是要准备走出去。这时，Castiel开口问道，“你想要学一学，怎么来组装它吗？”

Dean脸上浮起的微笑，融化了他的内心。

***

那天晚上剩余的时间里，他们一起在那里组装小船。Dean学得很快，穿线和涂胶，他很快就接纳了指导——在Castiel自己学习的时候，他甚至都从没能学得这么快。Dean依然拒绝给那艘小船涂上另一层蓝色的油漆，坚持说：他喜欢把绿色和蓝色混到一起。然后Castiel就放弃了，任由Dean按他的喜好进行着。他们休息了一会儿，吃了晚饭——牛排，配着红薯薯条和毛豆——然后继续回到小屋里。眼看就快到睡觉时间了，Dean靠回在椅子里，伸着懒腰。

“嘿。上面那个是什么？”

Castiel太专注于他的小船，连头也没有抬——直到Dean几乎就要碰到了 **它** ：那艘由他哥哥Jimmy亲自给他做的小船。

他从椅子里跳起来，把Dean拽到了一边。“别碰它！”然后脱口而出——“那是我哥哥给我做的。”

“等一下，等一下。”Dean后退了一步，他笑得更明显了。“你有个哥哥？”

他开始对这一切感到后悔。后悔让Dean进入他的家；让Dean进入他的船屋；让Dean彻底地掌控了他的生活。Dean仿佛可以感觉到某些东西产生了变化，他的表情稍稍有些不同了。他收起了微笑，取而代之的，是清醒和严肃的神情。他静静地说道，“Cas……和我说说话。”

“你需要给小船再上一层漆。”

Castiel坐了下来，但他声音里的颤抖说明了一切。Dean在他身边坐下，就那样等待着，尽可能地保持着安静。仿佛，如果他动一动，就会吓坏这个破碎的、疲倦的小男孩。

他回避着他的视线，拨弄着他的小船，穿上了另一根控制线。Dean抚摸着他的胳膊。那份触摸温暖、诱人，哄劝着他说出一切——把一切都告诉 **Dean** 。

“我曾经有个哥哥，”Castiel开口道。他没有看着Dean的眼睛。“在我7岁的时候，因为一场车祸，他去世了。”

一切都陷入了沉默。就连暖气也默默地停止了工作。

“你说的没错，Dean，”他说道，声线颤抖。“我父亲是个混球。那时他喝醉了，然后——”

Dean抚摸着他的肩膀。Castiel恼怒地擦去了从他脸颊滑落的那滴眼泪，绷紧了下巴。如果他不把它拼凑回去，他就会变成碎片。所以他收回了一切，嘶哑地低吼着，“我恨我的哥哥，就这么离开了我，Dean。我恨我的父亲，我恨他杀了我哥哥。直到几周之前，我的母亲都没有离开我的父亲——我也恨她，恨她这么久以来，一直假装着、假装着这一切都没有发生过。”

Dean用力地抱紧了他，没有放手，也没有停止过安抚他，用一种给他带来舒适和安全感的方式抚摸着他。终于，在Castiel重新镇定下来后，Dean将他从怀里拉开，问道，“有什么是我能做的？”

“刷你那见鬼的小船。”

Castiel发出了一声哽咽的笑声，Dean和他一起笑了起来。随后他们再次安静了下来，Dean用拇指磨蹭着他的肩头。“伙计，对于你的哥哥，我真的、 **真的** 感到非常抱歉。我希望我可以做些什么，来让你感觉好一点。看到你这么受伤，我的心都见鬼的快要碎了。”

Dean用拇指擦去了一滴眼泪，对此Castiel什么都没说。最终，他们一起重新开始拨弄之前的那些小船。Castiel偷偷瞥了一眼正在给小船穿线的Dean，轻轻地说道，“你在这里就很好。”

Dean的嘴角浮现起一个调皮的微笑。他瞥了他一眼。“我能把那句话写下来吗？”

“把什么写下来？”

他们一齐笑出声，继续捣鼓着船。大概是过了3分钟后，Dean开始用一连串的问题打破了沉默。“你哥哥叫什么名字？”

“Jimmy。”Castiel想也没想、就回答道。

“你有他的照片吗？”

Castiel看着他。“干吗？”

“我不知道。把脸和名字对上号。”

“你正在看着他的脸，Dean。”

Dean疑惑地皱了皱鼻子，然后瞪大了眼睛。“双胞胎？”

“同卵双胞胎。”

“给我看看。”

Castiel叹了口气，给了他一个蔑视的表情。Dean笑了笑，消去了他可能会有的任何抵抗。他伸出手指，指了指书架顶端的那本红色相册。Dean毕恭毕敬地把它拿了下来，开始用拇指抚摸着那些照片。Castiel不忍去看他。

“见鬼。好像啊，简直完全一模一样。”

像是Castiel没有注意到一样，Dean给他看了他最喜欢的那张。他和他哥哥坐在通往家庭码头的旧木台阶上。他的手里拿着那艘小船。“你那时看起来很快乐。”Dean低声喃喃着。

“我是很快乐。”Castiel给他的小船刷了一层漆。“那张照片是在我生日那天拍的。Jimmy把那艘船作为礼物送给了我。为了纪念他，从那之后、我一直在做小船。”

Dean安静了下来。太过安静。Castiel无视了一会儿，直到他感到无法忍受，然后他抬起了头。Dean又一次用那种表情盯着他——爱慕？好奇？怜悯？——然后他合上了相册，把它放到了一边。那个淘气的小小坏笑未曾从他脸上消失过。他们一直持续地偷瞄着对方，脸上带着笑意。

“刷你的小船，Dean。”Castiel说道，得意地笑着。

“不要。除非你答应我，以后多笑笑。”

**那句话** 让他露出了一个笑容。Dean得意洋洋地咧嘴笑了起来，仿佛自己站在了世界的顶端。


	15. Chapter 15

**第** **65** **天**

一次恶意收购迫在眉睫。交易向着糟糕的方向行进的速度比他预想的还要快。

他猛地摔上了公寓的门，它在铰链上发出了巨大的响声。在他白色的地毯上，又放着Dean那双该死的牛仔靴。靴子下方是一滩污渍。Castiel低吼了一声，把它们扔向了墙壁。它们砰的一声，毫无生气地摔在了地板上，留下了一条深深的、暗色的污迹。

厨房里的情况也没好到哪里去。没有做好的晚餐——他见鬼的快 **饿死** 了——碗碟堆在水槽里。冰箱上 **再一次** 沾满了他的手指印。电视机的声音太响了。Dean那些良好的行为退化了吗？或者说，是Castiel太过愚蠢，忽视了某些根本就没改变过的东西？

他发现Dean正在他的卧室里呼呼大睡。纽约市的灯光透过大窗照了进来，笼罩着他修长的身躯。他穿着美国队长的内裤，脸上挂着一个浅浅的微笑……这些都让他更为恼火，就快要 **沸腾** 。Castiel猛地掀开了被单，Dean哼哼着醒了过来，抬起头用狂乱、惊愕的眼神看着他，依然睡眼惺忪。

“为什么你他妈的还在睡觉，Dean？已经晚上7点钟了！”他没有给他回答的机会。“我对 **上帝** 发誓，如果再让我在地毯上看到那双该死的靴子，我会把它们烧掉。看在上帝的份上，当你没有在看电视的时候，把它给我他妈的关掉。还有，把那些该死的碟子都洗干净！”但他还没有说完，绝对没有。“你他妈的不是小孩子了，Dean。不该让我来每天都叮嘱你把自己的东西收拾干净。如果你继续把我家当做你的私人垃圾场，我会让Alastair把你一脚踢出去。 **今晚** 就踢出去。”还有一件事。“还有，别再给我的私人助理打电话了，你听到了吗？如果你有什么需要，给 **我** 打电话。”

Castiel脚后跟一转，跺着脚走出了房间，砰地一声摔上了门。很快它又被打开了，Dean用一种过于温柔的力道抓住了他的手腕。这个动作卸下了他怒火的锋利边缘，然后他任由Dean把他拖进了他的船屋。Dean让Castiel坐在椅子上，然后打开了音响系统。轻柔、舒缓的小提琴声——拉赫玛尼诺夫的《彻夜祈祷曲》——填满了这小小的空间。今天晚上，Castiel第一次深深地吸了一口气。它净化了他的身体。他的怒火开始顺着他的毛孔散去。

过了一会儿后，Castiel瞥了Dean一眼。Dean正站在音响系统的旁边，交叉着胳膊，用他的绿眼睛注视着他。Castiel为自己刚才对他的责难而感到一阵罪恶感，但他没有表现出来。Dean若是因为而感到生气的话，那他也没有表现出来。他脸上的表情无法捉摸。

小提琴的音符把他的神经重新连接到一起。Castiel瞥了一眼音响系统，又把视线转回到Dean身上。“你为什么把它打开？”

“你只要听着就好。”Dean平静地说道。

他照做了，然后更深地窝在椅子里。感到一阵舒适，不再怒气冲冲。只有冷静和沉着。Dean一定是注意到了，于是他说道：“你想知道我为什么把它打开吗？”在他能够回答之前……“因为它会让你冷静下来，Cas。”Castiel瞪大了眼睛。“怎么？你以为我没注意到那些和你有关的事吗？”

Castiel没有回答。

“从你刚才攻击我的方式来看，我悄悄地琢磨着、你一直在谈论的那笔交易进行得非常糟——对此我非常抱歉，我真的很抱歉。但你不能在回家后把这一切发泄到我身上。我不会让你这么做的。”

“但这是我的——”

“是，这是你的地盘。但我也是人，我也有感觉。并且，是啊，我睡得太晚，看一些愚蠢的狗屁节目。没有时间来打扫卫生然后做好晚餐。我很抱歉，我搞砸了。是啊，我的靴子弄脏了你的地毯。相信我，我不会再那么做了。并且我会自己打电话呼叫蒸汽清洗服务。”

Castiel垂下了眼睛。他能够感觉到，一阵羞愧让他的脸颊发红。这时，Dean拨动着旋转椅，让它处于一个恰到好处的角度——他正好可以在他跟前弯下腰。他们的视线交汇了。

“听着，老兄。我知道你压力很大。但你并不是这样的混账。你要比……那副模样 **好** 很多很多，你自己甚至都不知道。”Dean用拇指抚摸着他的面颊。“你知道我还注意到你的哪些事吗？你有多么的乐意去付出。有谁会让我这样一个游手好闲人进到家里？或者说，见鬼的，还得为某些陌生人支付治疗的费用。”

“Dean，我不需要你来恭维我。”

“你不需要？因为你经历了极其糟糕的一天，而我想让你感觉好一点。”

Castiel透过鼻子呼出一口气。“好吧，那你继续。”

Dean露出一个小小的微笑。Castiel也笑了笑。“上帝啊，Cas。你的微笑简直可以照亮整个世界。你知道的，对不对？在你真正地感到快乐，并且你以为没有人在看着你的时候，你会微笑，并且你的微笑是 **如此的** ……太他妈的好看了。我发誓，如果这是我唯一拥有的东西——其余我一无所有——我仍会觉得我是个有钱人。”他再次摩挲着他的面颊，靠近了他的眼睛。“你的眼睛是钴蓝色的。你知道我是怎么知道的吗？我观察过了。你喜欢汉堡；你喜欢你的车；对于制作那些小船，你相当的拿手——还有，在某一天，我看到你伴随着《Shake It Off 》跳舞（注）。”

（注：《Shake It Off 》是Taylor Swift的歌曲。）

“我没有。”

“你有。”Dean坏笑着。“你喜欢看《Dr. Sexy》，但你最喜欢的节目是《我的梦幻婚纱》。”

“你在胡说八道。”

“你是想说你根本不喜欢那个节目吗？”Castiel张开了嘴，想要表示否决，却被Dean打断了，“哪位礼服设计师用了很多闪闪发光的狗屁玩意儿？”

Castiel皱起了眉头。“那些是施华洛世奇的水晶装饰， **Dean** 。”

Dean对着他做了个表情，Castiel垂下脑袋，把玩着手指甲。“Pnina Tornai。”

“抱歉，什么？我没听清你说了啥。”

“Pnina Tornai，”Castiel提高了音量，瞪着他。Dean对着他露出一个得意洋洋的微笑，然后继续说道，“你喜欢粗暴，但你也喜欢我这样子摸你，”——Dean温柔地用手掌覆上了他的脸颊，拇指抚弄着他的颧骨——“你渴望爱情，却一直试图不要显露出你的渴望，因为你太过害怕。那就是为什么你从来没有吻过我。”Castiel现在就想吻他，然后他舔了舔自己的嘴唇。“哦，还有，你打呼噜。”

“我不打呼噜。”Castiel嘟囔着，享受着Dean的触摸。

“不，你确实打呼噜。”Dean放开了他，站起身。“现在，你得待在这里，直到你能够离开这间房间，并且礼貌待人。”

“你是在——把我关在我的房间里？”

Dean已经走到了走廊里，说道，“是的。”随后他关上了门，留下Castiel独自一人，深深地皱着眉，瞪着Dean那艘近乎完工的小船。他把它拿起来，轻轻地用拇指碰了碰。他没有……渴望爱情。他没有在 **害怕** 。Castiel呼了一口气，观察着小船，绿色的斑纹透过蓝色漆层显现了出来。Dean注意到了关于他的这么多事，就像是按照步骤来画画那样透彻地了解了他。而他又留意到多少和Dean有关的事情？

首先，是他的倔强。这个混球还是没有给小船再刷一层漆。但他的叛逆在某种程度上是很讨人喜欢的。这让他保持清醒，并且阻止了他以例行公事的态度处理事情。在Dean状态不好的时候，他依然会试图取悦他。Dean是个乐意去让别人感到快乐的人，而Castiel不是，两人间的这份区别，Castiel是非常欣赏的。Castiel强迫自己执行着自己的生活方式，并且他通常可以达到目的。Dean很有魅力，也很有说服力，并且任由其他人以自己的方式生存着。而Dean **触碰** 他的方式——即便是在他不曾想要的时候……Castiel叹了口气。在那时，他对着自己承认，他想念那样的触碰，想念那份注意力。他想念有人在意他的那种感觉，也想念他拥有某个人的感觉。

突然，他感到极度的孤独，空荡荡的房间似乎将他封闭了起来。他仿佛能听到电视机又被打开了——当然，播放的是《我的梦幻婚纱》——他是如此地渴望走出房间、和他一起观看。厨房里响起了音乐声，但并不是往常那样的摇滚乐。是Taylor Swift的歌曲。Dean响亮地哼着歌，走了调，同时洗碗机开始运作起来。

Castiel低下头，再一次看着那艘船，充满爱恋地用拇指抚摸着它。Dean对他的家庭充满耐心、忠诚，对他也充满了耐心以及忠诚，并且总会给他人机会。如果必要的话，甚至会给其他人两次或者三次机会。Dean会处理一些糟心的事情——尽管他没有必要这么做；Dean穿着他的超级英雄内裤，看起来荒唐极了，却也十分可爱。在夜晚里，在他们偶尔睡在一起的时候，Dean温暖而粘人。当Castiel醒来的时候，能够看到他在身旁，他非常地激动。当他在夜晚准备入睡时，如果Dean不在他身边，他会感觉十分悲伤。当他在家的时候，Dean就是他的一切。如果没有他的存在，工作充满了空虚、低效、冷漠无情。

**操。**

他爱上了他。

Castiel小心翼翼地放下小船。他走出了房间，蹑手蹑脚地，希望能够避开Dean，然后躲进他的卧室里。他无法面对他。现在不行。特别是在他需要舔伤口的时候。就和往常一样，Dean搞砸了他的计划。他从厨房里走出来，脸颊上带着面粉，面上带着微笑。“你饿了吗？”

Castiel看着通向他卧室的走廊。然后看了看Dean，再看了看面粉，和他的钢铁侠内裤。如果他之前不愿相信，那么他现在不得不相信：他爱上了Dean Winchester。他的心脏在胸膛里剧烈地跳动着，体内涌起一阵温暖。当他和Dean在一起的时候，他真的非常 **快乐** 。

“你怎么说？奶酪鸡排？”Dean扬了扬他的眉毛。

Castiel顺从地叹了口气。“好的。”

“你会爱上它的，我保证。”Dean眨了眨眼，消失在厨房里。

**我已经爱上了。**


	16. Chapter 16

**第** **88** **天**

接下来的几周维持着相同的节奏。当Castiel结束工作回到家后，他们一起吃饭。然后会在观看《Dr. Sexy》或是《我的梦幻婚纱》中度过这个夜晚。有些时候，他们会一直待到凌晨。他们无休无止地交缠在一起，然后在不同的床上陷入昏睡。Castiel醒来的时候，会听到Dean唱着走调的歌，穿着超级英雄内裤，做着早餐。大部分时候，Dean信守诺言，会收拾他自己留下的残局。几乎没有什么变化。

几乎没有。

每次Dean摩挲着他的皮肤，他都感到越来越强烈地爱上了他。每一个微笑，每一个愚蠢的玩笑，每一次的开怀大笑，都让Castiel失去了控制。如果他正在家，如果他正在Dean的身旁。工作的时候，他也会想着Dean；夜晚的时候，做着和Dean有关的梦。他沉溺于关于Dean Winchester的一切。

这也是为什么，在距离他们约定好的90天的前两周，他感觉自己的一部分仿佛就要死去。Dean不再天天给他们做晚饭。数字硬盘录像机几乎存满了还没看过的《Dr. Sexy》和《我的梦幻婚纱》。他们也不再上床。每一天，Dean都会溜进他的船屋。Castiel只能在很短的时间里看到他——在Dean飞快地从他眼前蹿过的时候——一闪而过的超级英雄内裤，加上一寸肉体。

Dean抛弃他了吗？这一切，事实上，就只是一场交易？

Dean正在从他身边溜走吗？

他很确定，不知如何，他总是会失去Dean的。那个让他的世界变得完整的Dean；那个让他内心悸动的Dean。那个没有理由就会触摸他的Dean；那个只要他想就会对他抛媚眼的Dean。那个他无药可救地爱上的男人。

他觉得好疼。

他感到迷失。

他无法呼吸。

他在夜晚开始无法入睡。当噩梦降临时、当他无法陷入沉睡时，他会一直盯着时钟，直到太阳升起。恐慌发作瓦解了他的神志。早晨、下午、夜晚，恐慌会如约而至，把他变成一个破碎的躯壳。食物不再美味，他的体重以他无法理解的速度飞速下降。工作也没好到哪里去。他一直犯着明显而愚蠢的错误——Gabriel非常有风度地指出了他的错误，然后质疑了他的判断。他在网上搜索着“抑郁”，做了个测试，然后匹配了所有的症状。

他抑郁了，他心碎了，他感到害怕，并且一团糟——就和他失去Jimmy那时的状态一模一样。

Castiel怀念着（他曾以为）他和Dean之间的关系：朋友，恋人。他感到无助，他感到受伤，他产生了 **改变** 。他躲进了他脑内的小小空间里，发誓要保护自己。那已经结束了。他永远都不会让Dean再次伤害他。

星期六的早上，距离他们的交易结束还剩两天，Dean像个贼一样溜进了他的房间。看到Castiel正醒着，Dean笑了起来。在两个星期之前，Castiel总会在早上对着他微笑。今天，他没有对他回以微笑。Dean一定是注意到了这个变化，所以他坐在了床边，问道，“没睡好？”

“也许吧。”

Dean咧嘴笑了起来。“我知道要怎么让你感觉好一点。来吧。”

Dean抓起了他的手腕，试图把他拽起来，Castiel重重地叹了一口气。Castiel带着疲倦和苦恼，任由Dean把他拖到了客厅——同时铭记着Dean留给他的每一次触摸。

Dean让他坐下，拍了拍他的大腿，说道，“待在这里。”然后消失在另一间房间里。当他走回来的时候，他的手里拿着两份……

礼物。

“某只小鸟告诉我，今天是你的生日。”Dean说道。

Castiel茫然地瞪着他。

“还记不记得不久前，你对着我大吼大叫，因为我给你的助理打了电话？好吧——”Dean耸耸肩，还在笑。

“你问了我的助理，我的生日是哪一天？你可以直接问 **我** 。”

“然后毁了这份惊喜？”

Dean调皮地对他笑了笑，贴着他的身侧、在沙发上坐了下来。他把第一份礼物递给了Castiel。那是个中等尺寸的盒子，用亮色的生日快乐包装纸、非常糟糕地包了起来。Castiel警惕地看了眼Dean，而Dean只是对他笑了笑，于是他小心翼翼地打开了它。里面是个玻璃瓶，一辆蓝绿色的小船被安置在瓶子里。Castiel手里的小型美国军舰，在即将到来的风浪中，划出了波浪，勇敢而美丽。

“我用了好久好久才完成了它。很抱歉我在过去的两周里冷落了你，但我需要在截止日期之前完成它。”

那就是为什么Dean躲开了他：他在制作礼物——为了 **他** 。

“我……”Castiel艰难地吞咽着，眼中浮起了雾气。“我很喜欢它，Dean。”

“就算我没有给它再刷一层漆，你也喜欢？”

“特别是因为你没有给它刷上最后一层漆，”他低声喃喃着。他抚摸着玻璃瓶。若不是Dean正看着他，正在如此近的距离内观察着他，他会任凭自己的泪水流下——全然出于 **欣慰** 的泪水。

“那只是开端而已，生日男孩。”Dean说着，递给他第二份礼物。

这个盒子比较薄，非常轻，用同样糟糕的包装纸包着。Castiel小心翼翼地拆开了它。两张一模一样的小脸蛋正注视着他，微笑着，坐在通往家庭码头的台阶上。他自己的手里握着那艘小船，缺了一颗牙齿，十分快乐地和哥哥待在一起。

照片被镶在了一个漂亮的框里，左下角有着一个小船模样的木头装饰。Castiel把它拿在手里，盯着它，任由眼泪一滴又一滴地落在玻璃上。Dean用拇指擦去了他脸颊上的泪水，说道，“我想，你也许会想要把它安放在某个地方。或许可以摆在壁炉架上，这样你就能天天看到他。铭记着你们俩曾拥有的美好时光。”

Castiel沉默地点点头，用手指抚过Jimmy的脸。Dean说的没错。Jimmy不该像一个秘密一样被藏起来，他应该向整个世界去展示他、去纪念他、而不是哀悼他。

Castiel小心翼翼地把相框放到了一边。他抬头看着Dean，真正地看着他。看着他美丽的脸，看着他的雀斑，看着他充满魅力的笑容。Castiel给了他 **这么多的力量** ，Dean足以用这些力量来摧毁他——就像他父亲一样。他曾向自己保证，他再也不会经历那样的痛苦。如果，在他将来已经陷得太深的时候、失去了Dean……如果Dean不再爱他……

“你喜欢你的礼物吗？”

“喜欢。”

Dean点点头，垂下双眼，交握着自己的双手。Dean整个身体都述说着紧张——他可以感觉到，然后Dean清了清嗓子。“呃，我打算星期一去接Sam。Mills医生说他的疗程已经结束了。”Dean吸了一口气，然后用他那漂亮的绿眼睛看着他。“你要和我一起去吗？”

“好的，Dean，”他轻声说道，带着一丝挫败。“当然。”

Dean笑了起来，但Castiel没有笑。

Castiel作出了决定。

他们的时间已经结束了。


	17. Chapter 17

**第** **89** **天**

在他们打算去接Sam的前一个夜晚，他们的日常里似乎有着更多的……引力。晚餐的时候，Dean试图让对话保持轻松、愉快——汉堡，两人的最爱——但那显得很单调、刻意。就好像他知道接下来会发生什么，却没有勇气去面对。恐惧和紧张像是一窝蜘蛛在他皮肤底下爬过。那仿佛是在等待一位身患绝症的家庭成员离世。他要尽快地克服它。Castiel需要一个终结。他需要哀悼这一切，然后度过这一切。

他们一起看了《Dr. Sexy》，期间没说任何一句话。甚至在Dean最爱的角色——Samson医生——宣布她得了无法手术的脑瘤时，也能没让Dean发出任何惊叹声。他坐在那里，心不在焉地盯着电视机，游移在他自己的小小世界里。

剧集结束后，他们一起倒在了床上。想着两人的事，想着一切的终结。Castiel念想着这些转变——从站立到躺平、从穿着衣服到赤身裸体、从彼此分离的身体到温暖柔软的皮肤紧贴着他。他趴在那里，Dean在他身后，为他做着准备。被挤出的润滑液，还有Dean的阴茎贴着他后穴时、缺乏耐心的挤压。当Dean终于破开他的身体后，Castiel喊叫出声。不是因为痛苦，而是因为 **悲伤** 。因为这所有的一切，都会在明天终结。因为他会失去Dean，然后他会变成独自一人。

就和往常一样，Dean注意到了他的悲伤。

Dean那轻柔的触碰、开始如同羽毛般落在他的皮肤上。Castiel任由他抚摸着自己。顺着他的胳膊，直至他的肩胛骨，飘落在他的后颈处。在那里，他用亲吻替代了手指的触摸。他的嘴唇磨蹭着他的脊椎骨节，然后重新向上，直至他的头发、还有他的耳垂周围。Castiel任由Dean摸遍他的全身。他享受着他的臀部带来的有力抽插，和那温柔触摸所带来的颤栗——他们只剩下这一刻了。

他对他作出了更多的让步，并将自己的背部贴向Dean的胸部曲线。Dean的一只手偷偷抱住了他，另一只手搂住了他的腰。这般用力地拥抱着他，足以让Castiel明白、他永远都不会放手。贴着他耳朵磨蹭的嘴唇——那让他因为 **期待** 而被撕成了碎片。

“你根本不知道、你把我摧毁成什么样了，是不是？”

“Dean……”

那是某种哀求—— **不要停下，和我做爱** ——但Dean一定是以别的方式解读了它。Dean将他的手指掐入了皮肉，紧紧抓住了他，用力地操着他，直到他抽插的力度成为Castiel赖以呼吸的唯一事物。每一下抽插都带着痛苦和暴力，但他并不在意。他可以从Dean每一下摆动臀部的动作中感受到——Dean在拒绝，在抗拒着明天。

Castiel带着颤抖的呼吸，向后伸出手去，将手指插入了Dean的头发。他们的节奏慢了下来。它变得迟缓，温柔，Dean在他肩头柔软的部分找到了避难所。Dean用嘴唇轻轻地蹭了蹭，然后深深地吸了一口气。他流出的汗水，代表着Dean无比喜爱的那种古龙水的味道正在散去——Dean低沉的呻吟贴着他的皮肤振动着。湿润的液体顺着他的大腿内侧流淌而下，这便是他所需要的一切。伴随着Dean的指尖轻蹭了一下他的阴茎头部，Castiel就这样射了出来——然后Dean抓住了他，用手指包裹着他，抚弄着他，直至他高潮结束。

他们筋疲力尽地倒向了床的不同方向。一切陷入了沉默、无声，令人窒息。然后Dean摸了摸他的肩膀，仿佛就是黑暗中的一丝希望。

“Cas？”

Castiel没有回答。他有节奏地呼吸着，假装陷入了沉睡。Dean翻过身，躺在了他的那一侧。没有他的触摸，没有 **Dean** ，贴着他皮肤的床单变得冰冷、仿佛令人感到了寂寞。

如果他陷入沉睡，他就会梦见Dean。


	18. Chapter 18

**第** **90** **天**

他身下的床单开始变得有存在感。温暖，紧紧地包裹着他……仿佛在 **呼吸** 。Castiel将他的脸向着……某种温暖的东西蹭了蹭，它带着泥土的气息，那种他在任何地方都能认出来的味道。然后他醒了过来，发现Dean的胳膊正搂着他—— **不对** ，他们彻底和 **彼此** 缠绕在了一起。他们的双腿，他们的胳膊绕在了一起，两人都紧紧贴着对方，仿佛他们的世界会逐渐在白天的第一缕阳光中崩塌一般。

Castiel一动不动，听着耳边传来Dean的心跳节拍。这不是他曾希望有机会听到的、快乐而平静的声音，而是某种快速的砰砰声。就好像他很紧张——并且已经 **醒了** 。Castiel假装自己还在睡觉，Dean用鼻子蹭了蹭他的前额，亲吻、摩挲着那里的皮肤，然后再次用鼻子蹭蹭他。他将脸颊贴在了Castiel的脑袋上，Castiel希望这一刻能成为永远。只有他们，温暖，安心，陪伴着彼此。

闹铃声迫使他们分开。

Dean先将自己从彼此的纠缠中挣脱了开来。Castiel打了个大大的哈欠，伸着懒腰，假装两人并没有一整夜都抱着对方。除了一句“早上好”，Dean什么都没说。然后在Castiel能够回应之前，他偷偷地溜进了浴室。淋浴头被打开，他想要和他一起洗澡，但对于现在的时间来说，已经有点太迟了。他瞪着门，让自己假装那只是另一天而已。Dean会裹着一条松软的毛巾走出来，再次对浴室完美的水压发表赞美，然后穿上衣服。他会做早餐，然后Castiel在那里阅读晨间的报纸，抱怨着他的工作，而Dean会在一边听着。

当Dean走出浴室时，一切都不同了。那个充满魅力的微笑——那个他渐渐爱上的笑容——没有出现在Dean的唇边。今天，他的绿眼睛和脸庞，正在述说一个截然不同的故事。低落、恍惚的表情，描绘了一幅悲伤、凄凉的画。当他们的眼神终于交汇时，Dean对着他轻声笑了笑，然后离开了卧室。一句话都没说。

他们穿好衣服后，简单地吃了点烤面包和果酱作为早餐，他们爬进了Castiel的奔驰车，驶入纽约市的郊区，来到了普罗文斯康复中心。他们的头顶上悬着沉闷的乌云。阴影中的树看起来像是正在哀悼的追悼者。他们没有说话。小提琴的乐声也没有在车内回荡。

他们一齐抵达了，普罗文斯康复中心在他们跟前看起来宽阔而宁静。当Castiel熄灭引擎后，Dean拉开车门，逃了出去——从他的身上撕下来一片灵魂，并带走了它。Castiel慢悠悠地下了车，靠在他的车前盖上。他等待着。他的胃沉了下去，充满了焦虑，他的心脏仿佛爬到了喉咙处。他吸了一大口来自森林的空气。

时间到了。

瘦瘦高高的Sam，在他哥哥的陪伴下走了出来。他们之间充满了欢声笑语，就和其他兄弟一样，粗鲁地拍着对方。Castiel挺直了脊背，正了正肩膀。当Dean看见他时，Dean的表情立刻垮了下去。不再有微笑，不再有欢乐。他知道了。

就像是一脸懵懂的小狗狗，Sam弯下身，紧紧地拥抱了他。Castiel不知道要如何回应。他将双手放在两侧，视线未曾离开过Dean。Dean摇了摇头，用嘴型说了句“拜托”，然后在Sam看向他的时候露出了一个虚假的微笑。很快，Sam的大眼睛、还有他的笑容，又回到了他身上。“嘿，Castiel。”

“你好，Sam。”Castiel点点头。“你感觉怎么样？”

“棒极了，多亏了你，”Sam微笑着。“听着，我还没有机会向你表达感谢——”

“没关系，你不用谢我。”Castiel看着Dean。“我做了我应该做的。”

Dean向前走来，抓住了Sam的胳膊。“嘿，Sammy。给我和Cas几分钟时间。”

Sam来回看了两人几眼，然后点点头。“啊，好吧。”

Castiel看着Sam把他的旅行袋甩在肩上，走到了一旁。他看起来状态相当不错——肤色健康，姿态更加挺拔，头抬得高高的。别的不说，他至少做了件好事。他帮助一个男孩成为了男人。Sam会拥有漫长、快乐的一生，而有Dean陪在他的身旁，他甚至能够征服世界。

他让自己的视线再次落到Dean的身上。漂亮的、忠诚的Dean。即便是现在，Dean的下颚因为拒绝而绷得紧紧的，他的绿眼睛里闪烁着某些他难以名状的东西。也许是愤怒，还带着一丝悲伤。

“Cas……”

Castiel递给他一张卡。Dean接过了它，然后瞪大了双眼。“出租车？你他妈的是在和我开玩笑吗？”

“我安排了他们来接你和Sam。”

“为什么我们不能坐你的车，Cas？”一句反问。“你他妈的在搞什么？”

“我们有过约定——”

“你…… **他妈的** ，是在开玩笑吗？”Dean盯着他看了一会儿，他僵硬的表情，他紧闭的双唇。Dean艰难地吞咽着。“去他妈的‘约定’，Cas。我们之间有着某些 **真实** 的东西。”

**我们确实有。**

**我们曾经有。**

Castiel不耐烦地叹了口气。“别让它变得更难。”

“让 **什么** 变得更难？”

“结束。”

Dean茫然地盯着他，然后开始摇头，紧绷着下巴，他的拒绝仿佛拥有了 **生命** ，正在呼吸。“结束？”他发出了自嘲般的笑声。“所以，怎么？你打算就这么……把我们曾拥有的一切全部丢弃？”

Castiel抿起了嘴唇。“我们到底拥有过什么，Dean？”

“要说的话，那见鬼的同居生活。以及你和我，战胜了一切可能性。Dr. Sexy，汉堡，还有 **派** 。”Dean猛地吸了一口气。“在你经历了生命中、所有那些该死的糟心事后，你感觉到了安全。见鬼，看在上帝的份上，终于 **知道** 你是值得被爱的。那就是我们所拥有的！”

“我们没有任何那些东西——”

“放-他-妈-的-狗-屁，Cas，你知道的。”Dean低吼着。他用手抚过自己的脸，然后看着他。绿眼睛像是要把他撕成碎片。“你在害怕什么，嗯？害怕和我在一起的时候， **事实上** ，你很开心？”

**害怕你会伤害我……**

“这已经结束了，Dean。”Castiel低声嘶吼着。“ **我们** 结束了。”

“没有。”

Castiel瑟缩了一下。“什么？”

“你听到了：我说，没有结束。”Dean靠近了他，Castiel没有勇气再向后退去。“我是不会让你毁了这唯一能够让你变得快乐的机会的。见鬼，Cas，这也是让我变得快乐的机会。我们俩是一起的。”

“不，我们 **没有** ，”Castiel怒吼着，“我们从没有任何是在一起的， **Dean** 。这只是另一笔该死的交易——”Dean张嘴再次企图争辩，却被Castiel打断了。“你觉得我会和你这样的人在一起吗？一个一团糟的家伙？一个连个见鬼的工作都找不到的人？Dean，你甚至都不能照顾你最在乎的那个人。为什么我 **要** 相信你这样的家伙、会让我感到快乐？你只会让我失望。”

“我没有，”Dean近乎徒劳地回击道，“拿出事实来，我什么时候有让你失望过，或者在你需要我的时候、我没有在你身边。”面对Castiel的沉默……“你说不出来。因为，见鬼的、每一次、我都在那里。无论是什么——”

“那只是因为Sam。”

“是啊，起初是那样的。在最开始的时候，一切都只是交易……然后我开始了解你。不是那个待在办公室里的混蛋，而是那个真正的你，Cas。那个喜欢我的汉堡、和我可怕的歌声的Cas。那个仅仅是让他自己再次 **呼吸** ，就能感到快乐的Cas。 **那个** Cas。那个让我陷入爱情的Cas——”

“Dean！”Castiel大声喊道。“已经 **结束** 了！”

Dean抿紧了嘴唇，动了动下巴，然后狠狠地瞪着他。思考着、挣扎着他是否要继续反击，还是就这么躺下接受一切。过了一会儿后，现状和事实开始在他脸上显现。原本拒绝的表情，现在转为了哀伤、明了和 **事实** 。已经结束了。Dean也知道。

“这不是你，”Dean轻声说着，“你不想这么做。你 **不可能** 想要这么做。”

“那只是一场交易，”Castiel重申道。“别无其他。”

“你撒谎的功夫巨他妈的糟糕，你知道吗？”Dean低吼着，“你知道、我是怎么知道你在满口胡言吗？”

“Dean——”

“你看着我的方式，Cas。我能在你该死的眼睛里看到。即使是现在，也依然能看到。有些时候，你让我触碰你的方式……”Dean深深地吸了一口气，吞咽着，绷紧了他的下巴。“操，Cas，我们一整晚都抱着对方。你不觉得那意味着什么吗？”

“把你的钥匙还给我。”

Dean咬着他的下嘴唇。他的绿眼睛显得更亮了，闪过一丝泪光。Dean摇摇头，低声说道，“你他妈的……别这么对我，伙计。我爱——”

“Dean！”Castiel低声嘶吼着。他不想听到那句话；他不能听到那句话。“把你该死的钥匙给我。”

Dean又动了动下巴，用那双绿眼睛死死地盯着他。那双无数次让他融化其中的绿眼睛。那双甚至比他本人都要更了解他的眼睛。它们静静地审视着他，穿入他的颅骨，试图将里面那些破碎的碎片一片一片地捡起来。Dean重新动了动，他把手伸进了口袋里，拿出了钥匙，看着它，用拇指抚摸着冰冷的金属。他的表情变得严肃，就好像现实终于彻底让他清醒。

当Castiel接过钥匙的时候，他们的手指碰到了一起。

“在我工作的时候，你可以把你的摩托车取走。给Alastair打电话，让他知道你会来。”

他想要—— **必须要** ——再说几句，但他转过了身，向着他的车跨了一步。在他能够逃走前，Dean抓住了他的胳膊，粗鲁地将他转了过来。Dean的表情变了。不再有悲伤，而是某种坚决的神情。没有眼泪，只有誓言。

“如果你以为、我会就这么接受这一切，那么你就错了。如果你以为，在 **我的余生中** ，哪怕有一秒，我会放弃尝试说服你：我为了你而感到癫狂——我们明明是 **属于** 彼此的——那么你又犯了另一个错误，伙计。”

他因为紧张而向后摇晃了一步。他声音中的热度、激情，还有那份在他胳膊上的触摸——足以让那些他在自身周围筑起的冰墙产生裂缝，但仍不足以打碎它。Castiel看着他，真正地看着他，然后看到了那个他爱着的男人——却没有勇气让自己去拥有。如果Dean厌倦了他，如果他 **失去** 了他……

“Dean，”他低声说道，“拜托了……请你放开我。”

“为什么？因为你害怕这个？害怕 **我们** 之间的事？去他妈的，不。”Dean深深地吸了一口气。“Castiel Sant'Angelo，我对上帝发誓，如果你 **愿意** 的话，我会让你成为这个世界上最快乐的人。”

**我不能。**

恐惧变得愈发强烈，反而使他坚定了决心。Castiel挺直了身板，怒视着对方，然后猛地甩开了Dean的手。“我们结束了，Dean。我们的约定已经无效了。”Castiel瞥了一眼Sam。“你弟弟需要你。这次别再搞砸了。”

Dean皱着眉，举起双手以示投降。“好吧，Cas。随你的便。我会离开然后回家。但我得告诉你一件事，非常肯定的一件事——”

看着Dean向他靠近，Castiel突然愣住了。他突然传来的热度显得亲密无间、令人熟悉、 **充满安心** 。他几乎都没有注意到，Dean捧住了他的脸，他的手指温柔地抚摸着他的脸颊。他无法思考，无法呼吸，无法理解其中的含义。

即便是现在，Dean依然选择将他的警告置之不理，靠近了他……然后亲吻了他的脸颊，甜美而温柔——就和Dean往常一样。Castiel闭上了眼睛，感受着嘴唇蹭过他的耳朵，那些话语——

“我是不会放弃你的。我不是那样的人。”

——比世界上任何的小提琴声都要优美。

他站在那里，直到Dean转过身、走向他的弟弟，他都连动也没动。Sam看了看了Dean，然后瞪了他一眼，在Dean能够阻止他之前，向他冲了过来。

“你答应过不会伤害他的。”

“我没有答应过任何事。”Castiel呼出一口气。

Sam后退了一下，然后盯着他的脸，观察着，试图撬开他那些脆弱的碎片。“你并不想这么做。”

“我不得不这么做，Sam。”

Castiel转过身，坐进了他的车，然后启动了引擎。Sam喊着他的名字，但是奔驰的低吼声盖过了他的声音，加速驶向了高速公路。


	19. Chapter 19

**第** **97** **天**

一个星期过去了。

Castiel让自己投入到工作中，每天都忙碌于德雷珀·拉金的收购，直至深夜。德雷珀·拉金早就预料到了他的委托人要接管公司的计划，并想办法要挽救它：霍利特有限公司——传说中能救他们于水深火热中的白衣骑士。

星期一的深夜，他拖着沉重的步伐回到了家里。他麻木地下了他的车，走向家里。经过Alastair的安全服务台时，他连看都没看一眼。电梯门就像是情人一样对他敞开后，以几乎能挤压骨头的力度合上了。那感觉从来没有现在……那样的狭窄，像是一副带着镜子的棺材，轱辘着将他一路带上他的公寓。他没有去看自己的倒影——谁知道他会在一尘不染的镜面中发现什么样的怪物呢？

当电梯门终于打开后，诡异的宁静迎接了他。在夜晚的这个时刻，周围相当的凄凉，走廊似乎回响着他的每一下脚步声。他的心跳似乎在一下一下变得更响，更空洞。每一下心跳声、似乎都在低语着Dean的名字。而现在，它听起来是如此的清晰。

他无视了正缓缓逼向他的阴影。他将Dean的那把钥匙塞进了他的双排扣外套口袋里，试图让自己镇定下来。当他终于拖着脚步走进那个被他称为家的地方时，金属仿佛掐入了他的皮肤。就现在来说，家只不过是个摆满了家具和昂贵画饰的空间而已。它已经变得不一样了，自从——

Castiel放慢了脚步，盯着那个放在门口的不明袋子。白色的袋子，某种熟悉的方式，然而又是全然的陌生。是Alastair给他留了什么吗？他走向了它，就好像它是某种得了传染病的动物。他跨着缓慢的脚步，一步、一步地靠近了它，直到……他闻到了空气中的味道。那闻起来 **很棒** ，他的胃咕哝着、呻吟起来。那是 **吃的东西** 。更重要的是，那是 **中餐** 。

他通过把手处抓起了袋子，从各个角度打量着它。中餐，朴实、简单。又因为它是酸甜味的鸡肉而变得有些复杂。他可以闻到那厚重的、黏腻的糖浆味，几乎能在嘴里尝到它的滋味。装食物的纸盒已经有一点点凉了，意味着它们被放在这里好一会儿了。还意味着Dean **来过了这里** ——还可能有谁会这么做呢？——他想念他。

**Dean** **……**

他的心在流血，他的胸口 **发疼** 。他不会再让自己有机会看到Dean——他不会再这么做，从而防止那一切再次发生。

Castiel艰难地吞咽着，拿出了他的钥匙，向前走了一步，打开门锁——差点被 **某些其他东西** 给绊倒了。Castiel恼火地低下了头。是那个相同牌子的低级红酒，Dean在他们的第一次……约会时买的。就算他露出了笑容，他也很快就藏起了它。

他不会承认，他是有多想他。

公寓里面很安静，并且太过整洁了。Dean的靴子不在地毯上，没有污渍。在他穿过走廊的时候，他感到了一阵心痛。来到厨房，碗碟没有被碰过，好好地摆在柜橱里。他那充满光泽的不锈钢冰箱上也没有任何指印。冰箱里面没有放着任何的派。一切都非常整洁，非常完美。

**错了。**

起居室不再充满活力；电视机挂在墙上，沉寂、失去了生命力；沙发百无聊赖地摆在一旁，毫无吸引力。Dean不再坐在那儿，询问他这一天过得如何；他无法向他抱怨、他失去的那笔生意；再也没有人穿着丑陋的超级英雄内裤走来走去；而他也无法小心翼翼地贴着Dean的身体陷入沉睡，然后假装自己不知道这是如何发生的。Dean已经不再是他生命中的一部分。

那见鬼的 **好痛苦** 。

那天晚上，Castiel吃掉了盒子里的中餐，看了《我的梦幻婚纱》。当新娘的那位病入膏肓的父亲长久地望着宝贝女儿走过长廊时，他深深地从盒装红酒里喝了一口。他独自一人，思念着Dean，直到他感到了伤痛。Castiel擦掉了眼泪，让自己沉溺于糟糕的外卖。那晚，他没怎么睡着。但当他终于睡着时，Dean在他的梦中，对着他微笑。

:::

**第** **107** **天**

他们在棋盘两端瞪着对方。纽约市的天空变得昏暗、阴冷，似是要下雨。Joshua咧嘴对他笑了笑，宣布了他的终结。当第一滴雨水开始降落，Joshua把他的白色骑士摆好了位置。 **将死** 。

Castiel挫败地跌回到椅子里。他无视了冰冷的雨水一滴滴地滴落在他背脊上；当Joshua大约是离开了他的视线范围时，他也没有想要抬起头的意思。最终，Castiel抬起眼，看到了那个相同的笑容、和向他伸出的手。手心里，是Joshua从他那里赢走的棋子——白色骑士，漂亮、却散发着残酷的光芒。

他瞪了他一眼。

“留着它吧。”

Joshua咧嘴笑着。而面对他唯一说过的一句话，Castiel所做的、只是呆呆地望着他。

:::

Castiel浑身湿透地走进了他的办公室。他的助理看了他一眼，然后瞬间跳了起来，脱口而出，“早上好，Sant'Angelo先生。”顺便对着他露出了她的最佳笑容。

他对着她点点头，轻轻走过。只想在今天剩余的时光里，都躲在他的办公室里。稍晚，会有个事后的分析会议，和公司高层一起商量失败了的德雷珀·拉金收购事宜。他的脑海里滚动着各种可能性，完全没有注意到她的助理向他汇报着一天的流程，直到她说道，“——还有，今天早上有人给你寄的东西到了。”

他停下了思考，转过身。“什么东西？”

“我不知道，先生。一个包裹。上面……没有寄件人地址。”

“谢谢你，Hannah。”

她的微笑变得更加明显，看起来似乎开心得快要爆炸了。

他观察了她一会儿，问道，“怎么了？”

“就是……”Hannah又笑了，快乐自她身上扩散着。“您记住了我的名字。”

Castiel抿起嘴，思考着这件事。“是的。”他点点头。“是，我想我记住了。”Castiel转过身背对她，然后顺着肩头瞥向后方，补充道，“谢谢你一直以来的努力工作，Hannah。”

“您太客气了，Sant'Angelo先生。”

他关上门时，还能听到她的笑声、和激动地翻阅纸张的声音。当他把视线集中到桌上的包裹上时，周遭的世界似乎正渐渐远去。他又试探性地走了几步，把它拿在了手里，从各种角度审视着它。它没有明显的特征，一个朴实的白色盒子，里面随意地装着某些东西。没有地址，无论是收件地址还是寄件地址。那是由某个认识这幢楼的人亲自送来的——某个认识 **他** 的人。

Castiel拆开了盒子。里面是一艘小木船，刷上了蓝色的漆层。他知道这种颜色的油漆被称作什么——钴蓝色——然后他笑了。小船、中餐、糟糕的红酒——都象征着Dean的忠诚和爱意，提醒着他、关于Dean的存在，以及Dean还没有放弃他。

他靠回到椅子里，在手里来回把玩着那艘小船。

如果Dean能看到，此刻他脸上的笑容。

:::

值得庆幸的是，下午的会议结束后，他并没有被解雇。他的小队，特别是Gabriel，引导着他们，让他们无法推卸后果，并且把失去这笔交易的责任推到了客户的头上。他欣慰地呼出一口气，然后回到了家里。

在他的公寓里，Castiel打开了电视，只是想让房间里有点噪音。好假装在这一刻，Dean正躺在沙发上看电视，而Castiel在厨房里忙碌着，给自己做点吃的东西。

晚餐后，Castiel走向了他的船屋，在门口稍稍做了停顿。他差不多有两个星期没有进去过了，回避着它，因为他不想因此想起Dean——虽然那没有用。绿色的青草让他想起了Dean。他记得每一个他们做过爱的地方——公寓的每一间房间——然后在工作时也会想起他。他的脑海、他的心、以及他的灵魂，都不愿意放弃他。那好痛苦。他正在死去，但他会活下来的。

他希望如此。

船屋依然保持着原样。整洁，干净，就像Dean收拾的那样。他把门敞开着，好让自己听到电视机的声音，然后坐在了椅子里。他把Dean早上的礼物放在了桌子上，靠在椅背上，看着它，露出了微笑。然后，他看向了上方，看到了Jimmy给他做的那艘船，看到了Dean的——

Castiel眯起了眼睛，站了起来。有某些新的东西……蒙上了一层薄薄的灰尘，就和其他东西一样。那是个玻璃瓶，里面有一艘小船，旁边摆着一张白色小卡片。他把两样物品都拿了下来，坐回椅子里，研究着它们。那艘骄傲的小船在波涛汹涌的海浪中航行着。它被刷上了黑色的漆，带着银色的线条，有着巨大的、美丽的白色船帆，闪闪发光。Castiel拿着它，一边阅读着卡片。

它的署名日期，是在他们去普罗文斯康复中心接Sam的前一晚。

**_Cas_ ** **_，_ **

**_我发现，在危险的水域上，美国军舰_ ** **_Cas_ ** **_号可能需要一位副手，所以我给他添了一位小伙伴：美国军舰_ ** **_Dean_ ** **_号。有点老掉牙，哈？我希望你会喜欢它。_ **

**_你的副手，_ **

**_Dean_ **

Castiel绷紧了下巴，眨了好几下眼睛，让那份痛楚消散。在右下角，用小号字体印着“以防万一”四个字，并用一个箭头指向了卡片的边缘。他把它翻过来，那里写着一个地址，是某个他不知道的、在Sam和Dean名字下的地址。

他看看小船，看看那个地址，然后又重新看着小船。电视机在隔壁房间沙沙作响，他想象着Dean在那儿，因为那些愚蠢的广告而大笑出声，甚至对着那些愚蠢的电视剧傻笑。他想着他的微笑，他的温暖，他的 **触碰** ……思考着他心里的 **空虚** ，还有他 **生命** 中绝望的虚无。他翻转着手里的白色卡片，视线始终没有离开过Dean的小船。

他到底他妈的在害怕什么？

害怕自己是如此地深爱着Dean，爱到甚至无法呼吸；害怕自己会陷得太深，然后失去他——他的大脑这样回答着。如果他把一切都搞砸了，永远地失去了Dean，他将会再次感受到那种难以置信的损失。恐慌发作，厌食或者失眠。那会影响他的工作，他还可能会失业，然后他又能去哪儿？就像Joshua一样成为一个无家可归的人？除了，Joshua似乎总是看起来非常的……快乐。

Castiel向前倾身，垂下了脑袋。一切都如此令人困惑，如此见鬼的令人害怕。他感觉到大脑的边缘正在崩塌。一阵恐慌开始从阴影里显现，爬向了他；他的呼吸开始变得不连贯，就像一只闪烁的灯泡。他绝望地抓住了Dean今天送来的那艘小船、一张纸、还有一支笔……

当他从恐慌发作中恢复后，他的手都疼了，感到精疲力竭。他低下了头，紧紧地抓着那艘小船，使得小船在他的皮肤上留下了印记，摆在桌上的纸上写着一些他自己都记不得他写了的东西。他坐在那儿，随着恐慌发作的最后一阵余波消散后，开始阅读那些字。他一次又一次、反反复复地阅读着它们。

“试试看”覆盖着每一个他能看见的角落。

面对着一个没有Dean的未来，相比冒险去尝试、并生活在某种可能是他生命中最快乐的日子里，要远远可怕得多。对于可能失去Dean的解决方法，一直以来都很简单：如果他不想失去Dean，他就必须得努力尝试，比他过去都要更为努力，来保证自己不会失去他。

一种 **真正的** 、充满爱意的恋爱关系。

Castiel用力地眨眨眼。他一直以来、都没有看清；一直以来、都那么愚蠢，并且让恐惧主宰了他的生活。Dean和那些曾经伤害过他的人完全不一样。他不是Inias或者Jimmy。Dean也不是他父亲。那个穿着超级英雄内裤的男人，用甜美的方式触碰着他、永远都不会放弃他、一直以他自己的方式爱着他——而Castiel却没有给过他一次真正的机会。

他直面着他的错误，颤抖地吸了一口气。他的船屋突然就像个怪物一样，用眼睛瞪着他。客厅里的电视机，在没有Dean对着电视剧大笑出声的情况下，显得毫无生气。没有Dean和他分享这一切，他的整间公寓、以及他昂贵的摆设，都显得毫无价值。

他的内心和灵魂，都在想念着那个、可以让他变得完整的人。

Castiel抓起了那张白色小卡片，还有他的钥匙，冲出了公寓。


	20. Chapter 20

**第** **107** **天**

Dean和Sam住在泽西市的破败地区，某间老旧的联排式房屋里。门已经风化，通往那里的木头栏杆，部分出现了油漆剥落、另一部分则已经腐烂。唯一有生命的是外面的一棵花园植物，还有门口的那块脚垫，让这个地方带上了某种Winchester家人的魅力。他站在雨中，思索着这些，推迟着无法避免的事情。Dean正在门的另一边。他所要做的，就是敲敲门。

他瞥了一眼卡片，研究了好一会儿，然后把它塞进了双排扣大衣的口袋里。某种金属的摩擦感——Dean的钥匙——让他冷静了下来，而这阴沉的天气又使得他在寒冷和雨水中发起抖来。某种期待啃咬着他的骨头。Castiel艰难地吸了一口气，伸出手，敲响了门。然后他等待着，尴尬地站在那里，来回跺着脚。屋子里面，他听到有人走向入口的脚步声，然后门就打开了——

Dean站在那里，穿着一件黑色的旧T恤、和一条宽松的牛仔裤。他的脚趾并没有从洞洞里钻出来，而是好好地包裹在Castiel给他买的袜子里。它们扭了扭，表示了打招呼，然后Castiel抬起了头。雀斑，还有那让人想要亲吻的嘴唇……令人窒息的微笑，甚至还有他脸颊上的面粉——对于Dean究竟是有……多好看，让他感到了震惊。关于Dean的一切，对他来说都像家一样。

当Dean的微笑述说着一切—— **嗨，我爱你，欢迎回家** ——Castiel又挪了挪脚步。他的神经同时被寒冷的空气、和屋里传出的无比美妙的苹果派香味所侵袭。他又一次想要逃跑、想要躲起来、然后再也不回来。或者——留下、进屋、再也不离开。他不知道，他再次犹豫不决地扭了扭身体。Dean很有耐心——总是很有耐心——他等待着。

终于，他鼓足了勇气，抬起眼，透过他黑色的睫毛，说道，“你好，Dean。”接着又垂下了眼睛——就像是个愧疚的小男孩，从家里逃了出去，然后在一小时后又跑了回来。Dean跨出门，用手指勾住他的下颚，抬起了它。雨滴落在了Dean的皮肤上、头发上，他的微笑总是能让他感到温暖。“嘿，甜心。”

他的南方口音，让他有如黄油般化作了一团。Castiel闭上了眼睛，品味着下颚上的温柔触摸。Dean用拇指蹭了蹭它，然后挪开了，这让Castiel突然感觉更加寒冷和空虚。当Castiel强迫自己把眼睛睁开时，Dean还在那里，惬意地靠在门框上，就像一个没有什么可以失去的人一样随意而冷静。Castiel移开了视线，看着联排房屋、和那些曾让这里显得很漂亮的、逝去的细节。除去它的不完美，那是一间完美的小屋子，远离、避开了纽约市的嘈杂。

“Bobby叔叔把它借给了我们，直到我们可以独立，”Dean解释道。“它没有你家那样的、扫视城市的视角，但是——”Dean亲切地拍了拍门框。“用来过日子就已经足够了。”

Castiel点点头，眯起眼睛，透过雨水看着他。“Sam在哪里？”

“出去约会了。”

Castiel眯着眼，感到一阵困惑。

“她是普罗文斯康复中心的护士，叫Jessica。很可爱的孩子。”

Castiel再次点点头，站在那里，无所适从。他要怎么对Dean说，他搞砸了一切？他要怎么对Dean说，他想要的，是两人一起。只要他们能够忍受对方，就一直在一起。见鬼，他要怎么对Dean说，他 **爱** 他。他再一次望着Dean，Dean的微笑从温暖变为了毋庸置疑的……贱兮兮。他靠在门框上，整个身子都倚在上面，胳膊交叉于胸前，向他歪着脑袋。

“所以……两个星期，嗯？”Dean轻笑出声。“花了这么久，才让你意识到、你已经迷上我了。”

Dean对着他露出了那个、他一直很讨厌的坏笑，Castiel因此皱起了眉。他后悔来到了这里，他转过身，却被抓住手腕捉了回去、用力地拖进了屋子里。他们就这样胸口贴着胸口，靠在那面阻隔了门廊和房间的墙上。他们呼吸着相同的空气，他们的嘴唇近在咫尺。Castiel颤抖地吸了一口气，Dean收紧了环在他腰上的胳膊。他哪儿也去不了。他哪儿也不想去。

“我失去了你一次，Cas。我不会让这件事再次发生的。”

Castiel木讷地点点头，茫然而顺从。他的气味——肉桂，香草，些微正在消散的古龙水味——诱使他有如液体一般贴向了他，Dean笑了起来，用手指梳理着他的头发。Castiel把头发留得长了点，没有什么别的原因，只是懒而已。而Dean似乎对此很满意，他无法自控地一直摸着他的头发，用手指磨蹭着那些在他领口处蜷起的小卷发。然后，Dean把手指挪到了他的嘴边，用拇指温柔地摩挲着他的下嘴唇。Castiel感觉下身正变得肿胀起来。就算Dean注意到了，他也没有作出任何反应。

“你为什么推开了我？”他的眼睛呈现出一种令人那以置信的绿色。

“我那时很害怕。”Castiel不假思索地说道。

“为什么？”Dean持续抚摸着他，就好像他无法相信、他真的在这里。他用手指温柔地摩挲着他的脸颊，拇指抚弄着他的下颚。一切都在变得更加困难（硬）——思考，还有他的下身（注）——而且也没有东西能被Castiel用来当作硬币抛掷。

（注：原文这里是双关，hard有困难，也有硬的意思。）

过了一会儿，Dean低声说道，“Cas，我永远都不会伤害你的，好吗？所以，不管你到底在想什么——比如我会离开你，去找别的什么人，或者任何其他事——那都是不可能会发生的。”

“但是……你还是早就准备好了别的住处。”

这回轮到Dean困惑地皱起了眉头。Castiel拿出了那张白色卡片，用两根手指夹起了它。Dean看了看卡片，然后再次盯着他的脸。Dean离他这么近，他的温暖，他的 **一切** ，让他不想再继续对话。他只想爬进Dean的被窝里，然后再也不出来。

“我有B计划。以防万一……你知道的……” ** _把我踢了出来。_** “你不得不承认，Cas。我的预感是对的。”

他是对的。Dean的本能让他准备了B计划。罪恶感和羞耻感在他内心膨胀。Castiel张开了嘴，却什么话都说不出来。他的喉咙就像是砂纸，干燥、粗糙。他吞咽着，再次尝试开口。“Dean……”

“嗯？”Dean用自己的脸颊蹭了蹭他的。他两天没刮的胡茬刺痛了他的皮肤。Castiel让自己陷入了短暂的空白，闭上了眼睛，接纳着Dean Winchester的一切。“怎么了，Cas？”

“对于把你赶出去，我感到很抱歉。还有，把你推开。还有——”Dean亲吻着他的锁骨。“—— **该死** ……所有的一切。”

“是吗？”Dean继续探索着，吻着他的脖子侧面，一直到他的耳垂。Castiel靠着他，发着抖，他的臀部反射性地向前拱起。Dean轻笑出声，他的声音贴着他的皮肤震颤着。“你有多抱歉？”

“非常抱歉。”Castiel低语着，感受着Dean咬着他的耳朵。

“那种‘你想对我做什么都行’的抱歉？”

“是的。”Castiel说道，感到呼吸困难。

“任何我想做的事？”

“ **是的** ，Dean。”他低吼着。

Dean把脑袋向后退开，咧嘴笑着，盯着他的嘴唇。亲爱的 **上帝啊** ，他想要让Dean吻他。他们靠得更近了，Dean的嘴唇离他的只有毫米之差。他的皮肤因为令人心神不宁的激动而燃烧着。 **终于** ，Dean倾过身。距离他们把嘴唇贴到一起、只剩一根头发丝的距离。那个自以为是的微笑浮现在他脸上，然后Dean把一根手指挡在了他们之间，按在了Castiel的嘴唇上。“首先……”

他用尽一切自制力，才没有给他一拳。

“我们必须把这——”Dean用手指暗示着他们两人。“——我们之间的事情理清楚。”Dean用手制止了他的发言。“现在，我知道你没有想过要和我这样一个失败的人待在一起。但是，我发誓，Cas，我发誓我会每天都努力让你过上最快乐的日子。我保证，无论发生什么，我都会待在你身旁——无论疾病或是健康。见鬼，哪怕你有臭脚丫。”

“我的脚才不臭， **Dean** 。”Castiel低声嘶吼着。

“哦，不是，你有臭脚丫。相信我。你有。”

“你怎么敢这么说。”Castiel咕哝着，气呼呼的。

“嘿，我还是爱你的脚丫的。就是得稍稍给它们透透气。”Dean贴着他的皮肤，低声说道。

他的任何回击都卡在了喉咙里。Dean用嘴唇贴着他的脖子，一路向着他的头发吻去，同时他的双手沿着他的大腿抚摸着，手指一路向上、来到了他的臀部那儿。Castiel猛地吸了一口气，低声说着，“Dean……你在做什么？”

“任何我想做的事。”

他低沉的声音似乎在抓挠他的脊背——然后一切都停止了。Dean的亲吻消失不见了，没有的Dean的触碰，他的身体突然变得赤裸。Dean后退了一点点，脸上满是疑惑，然后把某样东西举到了他面前。“这是什么？”

那是Joshua给他的白骑士，被他从口袋里拿了出来。Dean研究着它，Castiel无法自控地看着他这么做。他的视线从小旗子上面、移到了Dean的脸上，从每一颗雀斑、移回到小木块上。然后，那就像是闪电一样击中了他——

Dean是他的白骑士。那个推倒了他的墙、然后爬进了他心里的人。那条穿过了他的防御山脉的温柔小溪。

他美丽的陌生人。

当Dean把小旗子塞回他手里的时候，Castiel几乎没有什么反应。他只能专注于回忆Dean在过去的几个月里，对他显露的爱意；即便在他最黑暗的时光里，对他表现的忠诚。那些温柔的触碰。他的机智，他的美丽。还有Dean是如何在如此短暂的时间里、成为了他的一切。

他是如此彻底地陷入了爱情。

Dean看着他，嘴角浮现起一个灿烂的微笑。

**_留着它吧，_** Joshua这么说道。

**_留着他。_ **

把握机会。

Castiel抓住Dean的后颈，将他拉向了自己。没有任何征兆、也没有任何犹豫，只是不顾一切地将他和Dean的嘴唇贴到了一起。他们的牙齿在匆忙间撞到了一起，但他并不在乎。Dean的嘴唇温暖而湿润，以一种让他膝盖发软的方式完全贴合着他的。他尝起来是肉桂和苹果的味道，带着淡淡的威士忌味，让Castiel向前耸动着腰部。如此坚挺，他需要某些东西、 **任何东西** ，来让他释放。Dean一定也有相同的感受，因为Dean的臀部也同样向前摆动着、研磨着、制造着摩擦感，简直能让他随时射出来——就像是把打火机油泼进了已经点燃的火堆。然后，他们的舌头碰到了一起，Castiel仿佛要爆炸。他猛地吸了一口气，再次将胯部向前顶去，呻吟着，近乎失控，彻底迷失于Dean和他所有的一切。在一望无际的海洋上、在暴风雨中，Dean就是他的救生艇。是他唯一赖以生存的空气。

他的船锚。

他的白衣骑士。

Castiel抓住了Dean的旧T恤，把他拉向自己。就好像胸口相贴地站在一起、还靠得不够近。他无法停止亲吻他，因为关于分开的念头是如此的痛苦。Dean也将他拽向了自己，饥渴地用舌头在他嘴里探索着，用手抓着他能摸到的任何地方。温柔甜美的触摸，落在他曾不被允许触碰的地方。

他们的第一个吻，并不美丽、也不浪漫，而是充满色气的、湿漉漉的。相互的鼻子碰撞在一起，以调整到那个完美的角度。他们就像青少年一样抓着对方。Castiel把他推向了墙壁，猛地扑向了他的嘴唇，就像是一条因为饥饿而发狂的鲨鱼。即便Dean表示介意，他也没有表现出来。Dean偷偷地用胳膊环住了他的腰，将他揉向自己，使两人紧紧地贴到了一起，有如水彩和画布那样融合着。Castiel从未感觉自己是如此的完整。在Dean的怀里，感到安全、感到被爱着；让他变得完整、让他获得了重生。

**让他获得了拯救。**

每一块破碎的残片都被重新拼到了一起。

Castiel持续亲吻着Dean，以他未曾预料到的迫切、将两人的嘴唇贴在一起。充满了强烈的爱、还有需求，这份力量几乎要将他一分为二。Dean轻轻地发出了某种声音，然后进一步融化在了他怀里。他亲吻着他，直到对于空气的渴求让他们分开了彼此。Castiel大口地吸着气，Dean也一样。然后，Dean笑得更灿烂了，他从没见他有这么开心过。

“我想，那就是‘愿意’的意思？”

他眨了眨眼，感到了疑惑，然后偷偷地给了他一个纯洁的吻。Dean也回给他一个吻，然后又是一个吻——这个吻更深、更为色情，让Castiel想要冲进房子里，然后和Dean干个昏天黑地。“我问你，你愿不愿再给‘我们’一次机会？ **我们** 一起。”Dean贴着他的嘴唇喃喃着。“所以，你答应了，对不对？”

**我们一起。**

“是的，”Castiel在两人之间的小小空间内低语着，依然有点喘不过气。“ **我们** 一起。”然后，他皱起了眉。“那意味着你得保持环境整洁。不能把牛仔靴放在地毯上。不能——”

Dean再一次捂住了他的嘴。“有人告诉过你，你话太多了吗？”

Castiel在他手心里皱起眉，但并没有持续多久。Dean挪开了手指，轻声说道，“我们一起，”然后再次用拇指摩挲着他的下嘴唇。“我想再试一下接吻……可以吗？”

他瘫软在Dean的怀里，那代表着“好的”以及“来吧”。于是Dean捧住了他的脸，缩短了两人间的距离。Dean的靠近带来的那份热度、首先传了过来，带着欲望灼烧着他的皮肤。然后他们的嘴唇轻轻地、温柔地碰到了一起。那份感觉飞快地涌入了他的身体，让他无法动弹。在那之前，他曾害怕过的那些事情——奉献、然后再次被伤害——都在Dean的亲吻中彻底消散。Dean紧紧地抱着他，贴着他的身体，那一刻就像是永恒。

Castiel张开了嘴，表示投降，任由Dean入侵着他。Dean舔着他的下嘴唇，就像是在征求同意。当Dean收紧了环绕着他的胳膊时，Castiel呻吟着，用力地吸了一口气。他前倾着，加深了这个已然夺去了Castiel呼吸的亲吻。他们的舌头碰到了一起，相互探索着。他们弥补着失去的时光、错失的机会，补偿着每一次他们曾有机会接吻、却没有亲吻的那些时刻。

Dean停下来一会儿，然后再次亲吻着他。他吻着他的上嘴唇和下嘴唇，还有上下唇间的缝隙，随后彻底向后退去。失去他的体温后，Castiel晃了晃，直到Dean抓住了他的手腕，带着他穿过这小小的、古老的房子。他没有留意到任何精致的细节，注意力完全集中在他的下身是有多硬、以及他是多么地需要Dean进入到他的身体。他是有多么地需要 **他** 。

床对于他们两个来说足够大了，他很快就看见了它。Dean向后推了他一下，Castiel跌落在床上。尚未来得及喘一口气，然后Dean就开始脱他的衣服。很快，他们都赤身裸体了，但却没有肌肤相贴。Castiel为此呜咽起来，他需要Dean环绕着他的身体。

就和往常一样，Dean有其他的打算。

Dean让他仰躺着，大大地分开了他的双腿，然后弯下腰舔弄着他的大腿内侧。Castiel抖了一下，屏住了呼吸，感受着Dean向内侧移动着，用鼻子蹭着他的阴囊，然后继续向下，舌头试探性地舔着他的后穴。他就这样舔弄着他，直到Castiel只能在眼前看到五光十色。Dean的舌头那厚重、平坦的表面一次又一次地卷过他的后穴，让他觉得他会就这么射出来——当舌尖更加深入的时候，他几乎就这么做了。

他吸了一大口气，在“呼——”的一声中吐出了这口气，同时Dean在他紧致的穴口周围用舌头打着圈。当Dean转向他的阴囊、吮吸着其中一个、接着是另一个时，Castiel感到了无上的极乐。Dean把他含入了口中，吮吸着它，就好像这是他赖以生存的事物，这使得Castiel弓起了他的背。Dean一路向上亲吻着，直至他的乳头。他吮吸着他的两侧乳头，让他感觉内里有一部分仿佛要升天。然后Dean大胆地、狠狠地吻住了他。他们亲吻着，直到双方都无法呼吸，直到Dean向后退去，说道，“操，光是吻你，我就能射出来。”接着他继续亲吻着他。

在Dean进入他的时候，Castiel感到了完整。

那个过程是缓慢的，一寸、一寸地进入着。Dean贴着他的脖子喘息着。Castiel分开了他的双腿，向他敞开着自己的身体，给了他自己所有的一切。这一次，不再有束缚，也不再有规则。没有那些只属于他的、不可能的条件。他回应着落在他嘴唇上的每一个温柔的吻，充满了甜蜜，就像他们自相遇的那一天起、就是恋人一样。Dean在他身上留下的每一次触摸，都换回了一声呻吟、和一次他对Dean的抚摸——仿佛是在为自己曾是那样一个无法忍受的混蛋、而感到抱歉。Dean贴着他的锁骨轻笑出声，就好像知道他在想什么，然后吻了吻他的锁骨，再吻了吻他的脖子、他的耳垂。追溯着一条看不见的线，一路亲吻至他的嘴唇。他们无法停止亲吻对方。

他希望他们永远都不会停止亲吻对方。

当他彻底进入他后，Dean保持着胯部不动，盯着他的眼睛，用手梳理着他的头发。Castiel感觉被填满了、感觉被爱着、感觉到了他之前从未感觉过的东西，并弓起身捕捉着Dean的嘴唇，将两人贴到了一起。他们亲吻了好一会儿，接着Dean稍稍向后退去，又再次向前顶去，缓缓地将他的阴茎插入他的体内，让他彻底地 **狂乱** 起来。

Castiel发出了某种声音，也许是一声啜泣。但Dean保持着他那缓慢的节奏，和他做着爱——真正地在和他做爱——第一次和他做爱。每一下抽插都是无与伦比的，带给他更为强烈的快感，让他放弃了更多。他对于承诺的任何保留，都消失不见了；他对于Dean会厌倦他或是离开他的所有恐惧，都逐渐散去。他们两人融为了一体。他的眼眶泛起了泪水。他从未感到如此的…… **快乐** 。

Dean亲吻着他的一侧眼睑，他的鼻子，然后是他的嘴唇，如饥似渴。他表现得就好像是：那些他和他一起度过的时光，没有亲吻，是一笔巨大的损失。Castiel弥补着这一切，一直亲吻着他，直到在彼此的嘴唇上留下了淤痕。Dean的呻吟声……低沉、粗粝、 **充满欣慰** ，让他浑身都因此而颤抖。他不知道两人中是否有谁能够坚持这么久。

然后他们的节奏就变快了，变得更为激烈、更为迫切。

Dean将舌头深入了他的嘴里，Castiel低沉地呻吟着，感受着高潮的起始在他的脊椎尾部凝结。他们持续亲吻着，每一下亲吻都带着声响，随后他们甜美的做爱开始变得粗暴。伴随着每一下抽插，Castiel在床上被顶得向上方耸去。他牢牢地抓着对方，两条胳膊穿过Dean的腋下，摊开手指覆在他的背上。就在那里，在Dean的皮肤上，他几乎可以感觉到，纹身的纹路伴随着他的触摸而扭曲起来。他知道那里有些什么——天使和恶魔——他攀着它们，让Dean和自己贴得更近。他们的拥抱充满了爱意，令人无法呼吸。Castiel立刻就知道、自己会拥有Dean的一切——恶魔和天使，混乱和忠诚，某个会让他保持清醒神志、也会同样爱着他的人。

他不再害怕。他会用余生来爱着Dean。

他们一起。

Castiel在Dean的怀里失去了控制，在Dean的最后一次抽插后、激烈地射了出来。Dean和他一同达到了高潮。他们抱着彼此，一同冷静了下来，肢体纠缠在一起。Dean用拇指抚摸着他的脸颊——那是他甜美、温柔的触摸之一，而他再也不会害羞地躲开。

他亲吻着Dean裸露的胸口，抬起头看着他。Dean慵懒地眨眨眼，笑了起来，蹭着他的前额，垂下了眼睑。Castiel推了推他，说道，“吻我。”

“哦，所以你现在想 **要** 接吻了？”Dean轻声笑着，靠近了他。“我不知道你是不是值得这个吻。”

“Dean。”

Dean坏笑着，蹭了蹭他的鼻子。“别担心。”温柔的吻落在了他的嘴唇上。“在我的余生里，我每一天都会吻你。”

他们又接了一会儿吻。他们感到了快乐、他们充满了希望，但却少了一样事情。

Castiel从Dean的怀里钻出来，弯下身寻找着他的裤子。他搜遍了每一个口袋，找到了他想要的东西，然后爬回了床上，紧紧地依偎着Dean的胸口。Dean先是看了看他紧握的拳头，然后看了看他。带着疑惑，还有一丝好奇。

他摊开了他的手。那是Dean的公寓钥匙。

“回家吧。”Castiel低语着。

Dean的微笑有如阳光。他牢牢地握住了它，亲吻着他。

他的吻诉说着：“好。”


	21. Chapter 21

**第** **365+** **天以及之后……**

Dean把他的脑袋探进了步入式衣帽间。“伙计，快点。我们要迟到了。”

Castiel瞥了他一眼，继续在全身镜前打着他的领带。他把他任性的头发抚平了，看着Dean站到他身旁，拱了拱他的肩膀，好让自己也挤进镜子里。合身的燕尾服让Dean看起来迷人极了，每一处都很贴合，很修身。当Dean发现他正盯着他看时，Dean对他抛了个媚眼。要不是他们已经要迟到了……

“你的母亲又来电话了——嘿，过来这里。”Castiel自动地转过了身，Dean开始给他整理领带、衬衫领子、以及任何需要调整的东西。“她想再和我们一起喝一次茶。”

Castiel叹了口气。“我不知道为什么她给你打电话，而不是给我。”

“她更喜欢我。”

Castiel和他的母亲，Eve，在数年没有联系过对方之后，终于在几个月前恢复了联络。他们宣泄了各自的委屈，弥补了相互的误解，给彼此道了歉。在下午茶之后，Dean赞扬了她那位于郊外、落座在纽约北部丘陵地带的新家，博得了她的欢心。然后又用他的童年故事进一步地讨好了她——靠着他那令人无法抗拒的南方口音。

“我已经喜欢上他了。”Eve宣布道，一边吃着花朵形状的下午茶饼干。Dean对她眨了眨眼。

下午茶结束后，Eve在走廊里把Dean拉到了一旁，悄声说道（但也没有轻到无法被他人听到），“早点和我儿子结婚，你听到了吗？”

“我是这么打算的，夫人。”

“孙子孙女们——”

“会有的。我发誓。”

**_婚姻，孩子。_ **

在衣帽间里，Castiel偷偷瞥了Dean一眼，Dean咧嘴笑着，就好像他知道他在想什么。Dean已经给他们的一生做好了规划。如果Dean是他们那艘船的船长，那他就是。Castiel知道，无论发生什么，他们都会快乐地度过余生。

很快，Dean不得不把他拽出了衣帽间，离开公寓，来到了楼下的车库。他的胸中涌起一阵愉悦。Castiel曾坚持两人开一辆豪车去，他的车，或者任何其他，而不是——

Dean坏笑着，跨坐上他的摩托车，然后发动了引擎。它咆哮着恢复了生命力，Castiel用双手捂住了耳朵。汽车警报响了起来，但Dean反而笑得更加灿烂了，他示意Castiel坐上来。他试探性地跨出了八步，才克服了他的焦虑。接着又跨出两步，靠近了那该死的玩意儿。然后再花了5分钟，他才终于坐上去。Dean向后伸出手，捏了捏他的大腿，示意他放心，然后两人就出发了。Castiel闭上了眼睛，牢牢地抓着Dean，仿佛他的生命都依赖于此。

教堂虽小，却非常漂亮，对于婚礼来说，是很完美的大小。Dean和Castiel坐在了他们位于前排的位置，靠近伴娘们和其他伴郎们。当Sam进入房间后，他的眼睛瞪大了，他的肢体语言非常地紧张。Dean，他的伴郎，尽了自己最大的努力来安慰他。但这世上所有的安慰话语都无法让Sam不要像一只蜜蜂一样嗡嗡嗡地飞来飞去。

Jessica穿着Pnina Tornai的新娘礼服，看起来美丽极了，头发向上卷起，松散地垂下几缕，亲吻着她的面颊。整个队伍看着她从过道一端走来，全都惊呆了。在眼眶湿润的宣誓后、在Dean紧紧地拥抱了他弟弟还有Jessica后，他们走向了接待处。

在那里，家人和朋友们聚在了一起，跳着舞，品尝着美食。Castiel再一次看到了Dean的其他家人。他记得那位强壮的、表情严肃的Bobby叔叔，和他的妻子Ellen，一同出现在几个月前的家族野餐上。这一次，他们没有威胁他：如果他伤了Dean的心，他们就会揍扁他。相反的，他们拥抱了他，这立刻让他感觉自己成为了家庭的一部分。归属感，家庭……这是他很久以来都没有感受过的东西。

大家都在聊着天，喝着酒，充满了欢声笑语。而Castiel在某个安静的角落，找了张桌子。Dean从人群里走出来，加入了他，把一只手放在了他的大腿上，像是在宣示所有权。

“总有一天，我们也会这样。”他宣布道。

Castiel向着接待处看过去。“结婚？”

“是啊。也会这么快乐。 **也许** 还会养宠物。”

“嗯。”Castiel晃了晃他装着香槟的玻璃杯，思考着。“什么样的宠物？”

“狗——”

“不能踩在我的地毯上。”

“呃，我对猫过敏。”

“那么，不如考虑下豚鼠？”

Dean盯着他，抬起头思考着，然后点点头。“我觉得可以。”

“在生意步入正轨之后。”

Castiel投资了 **Winchester’s** ，一家小小的餐厅，能够提供纽约市最棒的汉堡——由Dean亲自掌厨。Jessica管理着这个地方，兼职服务员；而Sam运送货物，上菜，还有其他杂事。那将会是他们共同经营的事业。家族事业。

他们的未来看起来无比明亮。

Castiel和Dean完全沉浸于他们二人的世界里，而没有注意到Sam和Jessica来到了他们身边，因为新婚而兴奋异常，面带微笑。他们跳舞跳累了，也喝了太多的香槟，接受了数不清的祝福。

“嘿，爱情鸟们。”Jessica说道，散发着灿烂的笑容。

“对新婚夫妻有什么建议吗？考虑到——你知道的——你们两个在一起都这么久了？”Sam厚脸皮地问道。

Castiel看向Dean，两人就这么盯着对方，谨慎地思考着。Dean教了他这么多关于爱情的事。他想要告诉他们，要放开过去，勇敢尝试，以及相互妥协；无论事情变得有多困难，都不要放弃对方；还要充满耐心，就像Dean曾经、和现在一样。他应该告诉他们，即便害怕失去对方的恐惧、近乎令人崩溃，也要努力去爱着对方。爱远比恐惧要强大，爱也远比曾经伤害过他们的人要强大。他应该告诉他们，要记住自己只是普通人，他们是会犯错的。但是如果最终他们可以走到一起、并依然爱着对方，那就无关紧要。

但是相反的，他却说道：“保证他把自己造成的混乱打扫干净，并且不要太 **吵闹** 。”

Dean露出了他那个淘气的微笑，补充道，“在他打呼噜的时候，要勇敢地踹他一脚。他会骂人，但不会动手。”

“只要一有机会，就要提醒他，他的内裤品味很糟糕。”

“把你的牛仔靴放在地毯上，别管他说什么。其实在背地里，他很喜欢那些污迹。”Dean回击道。

“假装他做的东西很好吃。”

“见鬼，Cas。这就太卑劣了。”Dean大笑着，然后用一种低沉的声音说道，“时不时亲吻他最喜欢的那些部分，尤其是他的胯骨那块儿。”

“在事情变得复杂的时候把他踢出去。”刚才那句话让Castiel感到尴尬而震惊，于是他发动了回击。

Dean对他坏笑着。“你才不敢。”

Castiel得意地笑了，Dean抓住了他的后颈，将他拉向自己，用力地亲吻着。就算Sam和Jessica还在附近的话，他们也很快就会离开——因为那个吻持续升温，径直向着少儿不宜的方向发展而去。Castiel向后退开，气喘吁吁，看着Dean的脸上露出了满足的笑容。那个笑容突然不见了，Castiel立刻就知道了原因：因为他自己也在微笑。这一次，他没有藏起他的笑容。Dean用指背抚摸着他的脸蛋。

在他们经历了这一切，经历了种种的幸福和痛苦……

“Dean，”Castiel吸着气，“我爱你。”

“我知道。”Dean眨眨眼，然后将两人的嘴唇贴到了一起，温柔而甜美。

他的亲吻述说着：“我也爱你。”

**_我永远爱你。_ **

对此，Castiel深信不疑。

 

**全文完**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结啦！感谢大家一路的支持！


End file.
